Eine ungewisse Zukunft
by Jonesy Azatlan
Summary: Diese Kotor -Fanfiction setzt direkt an der Zerstörung der Sternenschmiede an. SPOILER-Alarm. Viel Spass!
1. Eine neue Reise beginnt

Erklärung: Star Wars und das ganze zusammenhängende Umfeld sind nicht mein  
Eigentum. Das Spiel `Knights of the old republic´ ist im Besitz der Firma Bioware/Lucasarts.  
Revan ist in dieser Fanfiction weiblich und die Story schließt direkt an der Zerstörung der Sternenschmiede an.  
Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction und hoffe auf (falls es Leser geben sollte) Anregungen eurerseits.  
  
Viel Spass!  
  
P.S. Für Rechtschreibfehler und den Schreibstil entschuldige ich mich schon im Voraus.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Eine ungewisse Zukunft  
  
In einer fernen Galaxis...  
Viertausend Jahre vor dem Galaktischen Imperium  
ist ein Sternenkrieg zwischen den unbarmherzigen Sith und der Republik  
ausgebrochen.  
Es sind bereits unzählige Jedi-Rittern gefallen oder schlimmer noch,  
der dunklen Seite verfallen.  
Die alte Republik kommt nicht zu Ruhe. Bereits dreissig Jahre zuvor mussten alle Kräfte mobilisiert werden, um die  
Sith  
unter der Führung von Exar Kun aufzuhalten. Daraufhin verschwanden die geschlagenen Sith in die Tiefen des Weltalls.  
Vor vier Jahren beendeten die republikanischen Einheiten den  
mandalorianischen Krieg.  
Den Ausschlag gaben zwei Jedi-Ritter: Revan und Malak.  
Nach dem Sieg nahmen die beiden Jedi mit einem Drittel der Flotte, das  
unter deren Kommando  
stand, Kurs in die Weiten des Weltalls. Niemand wusste, was mit ihnen  
geschah.  
Doch sie kehrten mit einer gewaltigen Flotte zurück.  
Auch sie selber waren verändert. Die Jedi waren zu Sith geworden. Revan war die Stärkere der beiden und so blieb Malak keine andere Wahl als  
sich ihr unterzuordnen.  
Revan wurde der Dunkle Lord der Sith und Malak ihr Schüler. Die Ressourcen der Sith schienen unerschöpflich zu sein und niemand wusste  
wie sie dies bewerkstelligten.  
Zwei Jahre lang dauerte der Krieg zwischen der Republik und den  
zurückgekehrten Sith,  
bis die Jedi vor lauter Verzweiflung eine Falle vorbereiteten.  
Sie lockten den dunklen Lord in einen Hinterhalt, um sie gefangen zu  
nehmen. Der Schüler sah seine Chance gekommen, den höchsten Titel der Sith für sich  
zu beanspruchen  
und ließ auf das Flaggschiff seines Meisters feuern.  
Die Galaxis hielt in diesem Moment Darth Revan für vernichtet. Weit gefehlt der Dunkle Lord war nur tödlich verwundet und ist von den Jedi  
gerettet worden.  
Der Verstand der gefallenen Jedi wurde gelöscht und durch eine andere  
Identität ersetzt.  
Es war geplant, dass der ehemalige Sith-Lord die Jedi unbewusst zu dem  
Geheimnis des Gegners führen sollte.  
Doch es stellte sich heraus dass die Macht in ihr noch sehr stark war.  
Sie wurde wiederholt zu einer Jedi ausgebildet.  
Um den Gegner nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen wurde sie mit einer  
kleinen Gruppe beauftragt,  
die Machtquelle der Sith aufzuspüren.  
Mit jedem Schritt, der sie der Lösung näherkamen wuchs die Gruppe an.  
Waren sie anfangs noch zu zweit, betrug die Anzahl der Gefährten  
letztendlich zehn.  
  
Die Gruppe bestand aus folgenden Personen:  
  
Bastila - eine menschliche Jedi-Padawan,  
Canderous Ordo - ein mandalorianischer Söldner,  
Carth Onasi - ein menschlicher Pilot/Soldat,  
HK 47- ein Attentäterdroide,  
Jolee Bindo - ein menschlicher Jedi,  
Juhani - eine cathar´sche Jedi,  
Mission Vao - eine Twi´lek Überlebenskünstlerin,  
T3 M4 - ein Astromechdroide, Zaalbar - ein Wookiekrieger (Sohn des Clanoberhauptes Freyyr auf Kashyyk),  
und  
Revan - eine menschliche Jedi -Padawan.  
  
Mit ihrer Hilfe gelang es bald alle Puzzleteile zu vervollständigen und das  
Geheimnis zu lüften. Doch es wurde auch Revan´s Vergangenheit gelüftet, wer sie in Wirklichkeit  
war. Inzwischen waren alle Gruppenmitglieder zu Freunden geworden, so dass die  
Offenbarung  
keine größeren Folgen hatte.  
Die Quelle dieser unendlichen Ressourcen ist die Sternenschmiede, ein  
uraltes Artefakt  
von den Rakata vor zwanzigtausend Jahren erschaffen. Der Aufenthaltsort der Sternenschmiede wurde an die Republik übermittelt,  
und es entbrannte  
ein Kampf um die riesige Station.  
  
*****  
  
Vor dem Hintergrund unzähliger, hell leuchtender Sterne, tobte in dem Heimatsystem der Rakata eine erbarmungslose Schlacht. Eine Flotte republikanischer Grosskampfschiffe hatte die Verteidigung der Sith durchbrochen und nahm die Sternenschmiede unter heftigem Beschuss. Eine Rotte Republikanischer Jäger jagte über der Oberfläche der gigantischen Station hinweg und versuchte Schwachstellen zu entdecken. Überall in der Nähe der Rakata-Station lieferten sich Jäger und Bomber beider Seiten erbitterte Gefechte.  
  
Dierran Kestor an Bord des Sternenkreuzers Pilum, war der Captain eines jener republikanischer Schiffe die die Verteidigungslinie der Sith durchbrochen hatten. Fieberhaft hielt er nach einer Schwachstelle der gigantischen Station Ausschau. "Da" er deutete auf eine Ansammlung säulenförmiger Bauten vor dem Schiff. "An alle Schiffe in der Nähe. Wir haben die Orbitalstabilisatoren ausgemacht und werden diese unter Beschuss nehmen. Koordinaten werden durchgegeben - Pilum Ende." Fast ein Dutzend Grosskampfschiffe folgten den Angaben, umringten diese Säulen und feuerten mit den Hauptgeschützen. Die Sith erkannten den Plan. Panisch versuchten Snub-jäger die Kreuzer ausser Gefecht zu setzen. Doch ein Durchkommen war nicht möglich. Die republikanischen Jäger verwickelten sie sofort in einen tödlichen Tanz. Indes feuerten die Kreuzer ohne Unterlass weiter. Anfangs war nicht der geringste Kratzer an den Stabilisatoren zu erkennen. Doch nach, nach schwärzte sich die Oberfläche. Dann riss die Flächenpanzerung Stück für Stück, lautlos in den Weltraum davonstiebend, ab. Es folgten mehrere Explosionen. Geräuschlos fiel das Gebilde in einer Flammenzunge in sich zusammen.  
  
"Admiral Dodonna - wir haben ihre Hauptorbitalstabilisatoren getroffen".  
  
An Bord des republikanischen Kreuzers Angelus fiel Admiral Dodanna ein ganzes Gebirge vom Herzen. Sie sass vor dem Statusbildschirm und hatte den ganzen Schlachtverlauf auf einem Blick vor sich Es sind zuviele Schiffe an der Sternenschmiede, eine Explosion könnte ein Großteil unserer stark angeschlagenen Flotte mit in den Verderben reissen Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie erkennen, dass der Abwehrring um die Sternenschmiede zwar gesprengt war, aber einige Einheiten der Sith verzweifelte Rückzugsgefechte leisteten. Aus der Frontscheibe der Kommandobrücke konnte deutlich erkannt werden das sich die Jäger der Republik und die der Sith immer heftigere aber sinnlose Kämpfe lieferten. Diesmal ging der Sieg an die Republik.  
  
"Alle Mann zurück - Ich möchte keine weitere Schiffe verlieren wenn diese Raumstation untergeht." An die kleine Person neben ihr gewandt  
  
"Wir haben es geschafft Vandar. Die Sith sind besiegt und die Sternenschmiede ist zerstört."  
  
Der Jedi Meister straffte sich unmerklich "Aber um welchen Preis Admiral? Wo ist die Ebon Hawk und ihre Besatzung?"  
  
Den Verlust ihrer Hauptorbitalstabilisatoren nicht verkraftend, steuerte die Sternenschmide aufgrund der Anziehungskraft auf die Sonne zu. Mehrere Explosionen waren von weitem zu erkennen, während vor diesem Hintergrund viele Schiffe versuchten einen Sicherheitsabstand zu erreichen.  
  
Mehrere Herzschläge später riss eine der drei `Pylonen ´ ab die auf der oberen Stationshälfte errichtet waren. Eine Kettenreaktion die in einer riesigen Detonation endete, besiegelte das Schicksal der Sternenschmiede noch bevor die Sonnenoberfläche erreicht wurde.  
  
Die Trümmer stoben in alle Richtungen auseinander und die titanische Konstruktion aus uralter Zeit existierte nicht mehr.  
  
Inmitten unendlicher Sternenschauer raste ein immer größer werdender Punkt hervor. Es war die Ebon Hawk ein Schmugglerschiff und vielleicht das schnellste Schiff im gesamtem Outer Rim.  
  
"Carth... ihr habt es geschafft"  
  
"Wir konnten doch nicht zulassen dass die Siegesfeier ohne uns losgeht, Admiral"  
  
"Ich sende euch eine Ehrengarde die euch begleiten wird. Wenn wir nach Hause zurückkehren werdet ihr als Held gefeiert"  
  
Im Cockpit der Ebon Hawk setzte Carth ein Grinsen auf, das dreihundertsechzig Grad betragen würde - wären die Ohren nicht im Weg gewesen. Als Copilot fungierte Bastila.  
  
"Carth, ich möchte euch danken. Ihr alle habt mich ohne Widerrede aufgenommen, obwohl die dunkle Seite Besitz von mir genommen hatte"  
  
"Bastila, wir hatten euch niemals aufgegeben und mit Hilfe der Kampfmeditation hielten die Verluste sich letztendlich in Grenzen. Keine Sorge. Es wird alles gut gehen"  
  
"Wenn ihr meint..."  
  
Bastila schaute auf die Armaturen vor ihr. "Die Ebon Hawk wird gerufen." "Dann stelle die Verbindung her."  
  
Der Kommunikationskanal wurde geöffnet "Hier Admiral Dodonna. es wird eine Vorfeier auf dem einzigen bewohnbaren Planeten im System geben. Wir können noch nicht weg, bevor wir uns geesammelt haben. Dodonna - Ende."  
  
"Was soll´s. Eine Ablenkung kann nicht schaden." grinste Carth seine Co- Pilotin an.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
An Bord der Ebon Hawk. Revan hatte sich inzwischen zum Lagerraum begeben. Sie brauchte Zeit, um die erlittenen Wunden zu heilen. Sowohl die physischen, wie auch die psychischen. Sie hatte die Rechnung ohne HK 47 gemacht. Seit der Killerdroide durch ein Heimkehrsystem herausgefunden hatte, dass die Jedi sein `alter´ und neuer Meister war, wich dieser fast nicht mehr von ihrer Seite. "Einwand: Meister, ihr könnt nicht einfach alleine losgehen und mich von dem Massaker ausschliessen. Diese Fleischsäcke waren eine ernsthafte Bedrohung." Sie betrachtete den Droiden müde "HK, erstens war ich nicht alleine und zweitens habe ich keine Lust jetzt mit dir zu diskutieren. Lass mich jetzt in Ruhe." "Zustimmung: Dem Befehl wird Gehorsam geleistet. Und KEINER wird euch stören." HK 47 verließ den Lagerraum, schloss die Tür und hielt davor Wache.  
  
Die junge Frau hiess die Ruhe willkommen.  
  
Im zentralem Bereitschaftsraum der Ebon Hawk unterhielten sich angeregt weitere Besatzungsmitglieder des Schmugglerschffes.  
  
"Ein glorreicher Kampf war das auf der Sternenschmiede. Die Soldaten, Kampfdroiden und dunkle Jedi drangen von allen Seiten auf uns sein. Wenn das Mandalore selbst noch hätte sehen können. Während Juhani und Revan den Nahkampf suchten und verschiedene Jedi-Tricks einsetzten, gab ich mit meinem schwerem Baragwin Repetierblaster und Granaten Deckung. Ha! Wir gingen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes über die zerschmetterten Leichenberge unserer Gegner..." Canderous vrsuchte mit Gesten das Erzählte noch zu unterstreichen. Zaalbar legte einen leeren Teller bei und füllte diesen wieder auf. [Das würde erklären, warum wir an der Ebon Hawk keinem Ausfallangriff ausgesetzt waren. Die Sith hatten ihre volle Konzentration auf euch gerichtet.] "Was hat der Pelzknäuel gsagt, du alter Eremit?" Jolee schnaubte. "Woher soll ich das denn wissen? Ausserdem vergiss nicht, du bist nur einige Jahre jünger als ich." Canderous runzelte die Stirn. "Schon verstanden, Jolee. Könntest du bitte übersetzen, was der Wookie gesagt hat." "Netter Versuch. Besonders das `Bitte´ hat mir sehr gut gefallen. Trotzdem...Nein." Canderous schaute zu Mission. "Was hat der Wookie gesagt?" "Der Wookie hat einen Namen. Big Z!" gab eine blauhäutige Twi´lek zum Besten. Der Mandalorianer verdrehte die Augen. "Ich werde meine Waffe reinigen. Ruft mich, falls meine Dienste benötigt werden."  
  
"Ja, ja...diese selbstmörderischen Psychopathen." murmelte Jolee. Mission schaute sich um.  
  
"Wo sind die anderen?" "Juhani ist im Frauenschlafraum. Der Astromechdroide kontrolliert den Zustand des Hyperraumantriebes. Revan ist anscheinend im Lagerraum." "Anscheinend?" "Davor steht HK 47 und läßt niemanden herein, und ich hatte nicht das Bedürfnis einen mordlüsternen Killerdroiden mit extremen Hang für Sadismus einen Grund zum Marodieren zu liefern. Für die Inkarnation der Mordlust, ist schon eine simple Frage oder ein schiefer Blick Grund genug auszuticken. Du solltest nicht vergessen, dass dieser Droide von `Darth´ Revan konstruiert wurde..." "Ist schon gut!" unterbrach Mission. Sie musste jetzt unbedingt das Thema wechseln. Wenn der alte Jedi sich erstmal in Rage geredet hatte, konnte es leicht Stunden brauchen bis er wieder aufhören würde. Momentan befand sich ausser Jolee und ihr selber nur noch Zaalbar im Bereitschaftsraum. Ihr alter Weggefährte war zwar ein guter Zuhörer, aber als Gesprächspartner versagte er total. "Big Z. Musst du schon wieder essen?" [Mission, wenn auch nur eine meiner acht Mahlzeiten ausgelassen wird, kann ich nicht mehr klar denken oder agieren. Ein guter Kampf macht eben hungrig.] Und wenn du denkst, planst du nur deine nächste Mahlzeit. Mission schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn HK 47 vor der Tür steht, dann komme ich nur über den Wartungsschacht in den Lagerraum. Zum Glück war dieser Schacht nur Revan und mir bekannt. Damals hatte ein kleines Mädchen namens Sasha sich im Schacht versteckt.  
  
Langsam schlich die Minderjährige durch den Wartungsschacht zum Lagerraum. Sie aktivierte den Tarnfeldgenerator am Gürtel und öffnete leise die Luke. Es war keine Spur von HK 47 zu entdecken. So stieg Mission aus dem Schacht und wäre fast über Revan gestolpert.  
  
Revan sass im Schneidersitz alleine im Lagerraum des Frachters. Sie konzentrierte sich auf die erlittenen Wunden und heilte diese mit Hilfe der Macht. Neben ihr lagen zwei Lichtschwerter. Zwei Lichtschwerter mit besonderen Kristallen. Dem Herz des Wächters und der Mantel der Macht.  
  
Vorsichtig um sie bei dem Heilungsvorgang nicht zu stören, musterte die blauhäutige Twi´lek die Jedi.  
  
Plötzlich öffnete die junge Frau die Augen und blickte in die Richtung des Teenagers. "Mission, bist du das?" fragte sie ausgelaugt. Die Twi´lek lächelte erschöpft, aber immer noch auf der Hut "Ja. Äh, Revan. Wie geht´s dir?" sprach sie die sitzende Jedi an und deaktivierte ihren Tarnfeldgenerator.  
  
"Den Umständen entsprechend. Es sind nur ein paar Kratzer." versuche sie die Twi´lek zu beruhigen. Die Twi´lek hatte sie auf dem Planeten Taris kennengelernt. Das Mädchen und Big Z waren schon damals ein Team. Zusammen hatten sie Bastila aus den Klauen einer Swoop-bande befreit. Danach flohen sie, Carth, Bastila, Canderous, Mission und Big Z mit der Ebon Hawk von dem Planeten, bevor die Sith ihm den Boden gleich gemacht hatten.  
  
In der Folgezeit half Revan der blauhäutigen Twi´lek ihren Buder Griff zu finden. Mission verbesserte mit der Unterstützung der Jedi das Verhältnis zu ihrem einzigem Familienmitglied, der kurz daraufhin von der Bildfläche verschwunden war. Das Mädchen wurde von ihr auch in das Geheimnis der tchun- tchin, der beiden Tentakeln eingeweiht. "Du untertreibst doch, Revan. Du bist ganz blass und deine Kleidung liegt in Fetzen." "Danke. Du siehst auch gut aus." zwinkerte sie Mission zu und streckte dabei eine Zunge aus. "Dass du mich nicht ernst nehmen kannst..." murrte das Mädchen. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist vorbei. Ich benötige nur etwas Ruhe. Während meiner Meditation, kannst du mir Gesellschaft leisten. Einverstanden?" "Einverstanden." Revan liess die Macht in den Körper fliessen und verarbeitete die vorangegangenen Ereignisse.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Schaudernd dachte sie an die Ausaneindersetzung zurück. Canderous hätte der Kampf gefallen. Der Gegner war an dem Fokus der dunklen Macht ein übermächtiger Gegner - kein Vergleich zu dem Kampf an Bord der Leviathan. Selbst die Wände vibrierten vor dunkler Macht. Die Aufzugstür öffnete sich und präsentierte einen langen Steg. Es sah fast wie eine Art Amphi-theater aus, nur das an deren Rand nicht die üblichen Zuschauer waren. Mehrere Behälter mit Personen waren dort aufgestellt. Sie schienen in Stasisfeldern gefangen zu sein. Nach oben verjüngte sich der Bau zu einer Kuppel. Rings herum konnte durch riesige Panoramafenster der Schlachtverlauf beobachtet werden. Malak selbst, hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt. Als Revan langsam näherkam, spürte der dunkle Lord der Sith den ungebetenen Gast und wandte ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit zu.  
  
"Gut gemacht Revan. Ich war sicher, die Abwehr der Sternenschmiede würde euch vernichten, aber wie ich sehe, steckt offenbar doch mehr von eurem alten ich in euch als ich dachte." Während der Sith-Lord redete, musterte die Jedi ihren Gegner. Beide begannen sich langsam zu umkreisen.  
  
"Ihr seid stärker, als ich dachte, stärker als ihr es während eurer Herrschaft als Dunkler Lord jemals wart. Ich hätte das nicht für möglich gehalten."  
  
"Die helle Seite ist stärker als ihr denkt, Malak." Der Angesprochene hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Es würde mich reizen, euch lebendig in die Hände zu bekommen, Revan. Dann könnte ich euren Willen brechen und als meine Schülerin an mich binden, so wie Bastila. Wenn ich euch kontrollieren könnte, wärt ihr für mich ein weitaus größerer Gewinn als selbst Bastila und ihre Kampfmeditation. Aber ob es das Risiko wert ist?...Vielleicht seid ihr doch zu stark, um meine Schülerin zu werden. Ich habe euch hintergangen, als mir klar wurde, dass meine eigene Kraft größer war als eure. Irgendwann könntet ihr das Gleich mit mir versuchen."  
  
"Ich werde der dunklen Seite nie wieder dienen, Malak!"  
  
"Leeres Gerede. Die dunkle und die helle Seite kämpfen immer in euch um die Vorherrschaft. Im Moment ist die eine Seite stärker. aber das kann sich jederzeit ändern. Retter, Eroberer, Held, Schurke...Ihr seid all das und mehr Revan...Und doch seid ihr ein Nichts. Letzten Endes gehört ihr weder zum Licht noch zur Finsternis, ihr werdet immer alleine sein."  
  
"Ich glaube an die Macht der Läuterung!" Malak nahm sein Lichtschwert in die Hand. Revan folgte seinem Beispiel und griff zu ihren beiden Lichtschwertern.  
  
"Aber natürlich, was bleibt euch denn auch sonst noch übrig? Das Schicksal hat sich gegen mich verschworen, euch trotz aller meiner Bemühungen am Leben erhalten, und euch in die Rolle des Erretters gedrängt. Alles lief aunausweichlich auf unsere letzte Konfrontation hin, Revan. Ich verstehe jetzt dass diese Sache nur geregelt werden kann, indem einer von uns den anderen vernichtet. Wieder einmal stehen wir uns im Kampf gegenüber. Und der Sieger wird das Schicksal der Galaxis entscheiden."  
  
Die Umkreisungen hörten auf. Es folgte eine gespenstische Stille. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Beide Gegner nahmen ihre Kampfstellungen ein. Durch die Rüstung die der Sith-Lord trug, war seine Bewegungsfreiheit eingeschränkt. Dementsprechend war sein Kampfstil auf rohe Gewalt ausgerichtet. Seelenruhig blieb er stehen und hielt sein Lichtschwert in der rechten Hand seitlich von sich weg. Revan ging in eine defensive Ausgangstellung. Sie schob den linken Fuß vor und winkelte das Bein leicht an. So bot sie Malak eine geringe Angriffsfläche. Das Lichtschwert in der Linken war auf den Sith-Lord gerichtet. Das Lichtschwert in der anderen Hand hielt sie seitlich von sich weg.  
  
Wie auf ein unsichtbares Kommando zündeten beide Kämpfer ihre Waffen. Revan versuchte sofort ihren einstigen Weggefährten mit Hilfe der Macht zu lähmen - vergeblich. Malak katapultierte sich durch die Luft auf sie zu und setzte einen Hieb an, der sie der Länge nach teilen sollte. Sie wich nach, den Schlag mit beiden Lichtschwertern zur rechten Seite ablenkend, nach links aus. Nun setzte sie nach. Die Lichtschwerter summten hin und her. Ein kreischendes Geräusch ergab sich jedesmal, als die Waffen aufeinanderprallten. Angriff, Gegenangriff, Parade. Der Sith wirbelte seine Waffe wie eine Sense und ließ die Waffe im hohen Bogen herabsausen. Der Schlag wurde mit dem rechten Lichtschwert hart abgeblockt. Mit dem linken Schwert versuchte sie einen kleinen Ausfall gegen sein Bein. Er bemerkte das Vorhaben und sprang, das Lichtschert zur Abwehr erhoben, zurück. Revan nutzte ihre Schnelligkeit aus, unterlief die gegnerische Deckung und landete mit einem Kreuzschlag einen schweren Treffer der die Sith-Rüstung durchschlug. Malak wankte, grunzte mit gross aufgerissenen Augen ungläubig auf. Revan wartete gelassen die nächste Attacke ab. Zu ihrer Überraschung schaltete er sein Lichtschwert ab und lief auf einen dieser Behälter zu. Sie verfolgte ihn bis dorthin und schaltete ebenfalls die Waffen ab.  
  
Dort angekommen drehte sich Malak zu ihr um. Ihr fiel auf, dass die Schläge die Panzerung seitlich durchdrungen hatten. Blutgerinsel die von der Wunde ausgingen, liefen der Hüfte und dem Bein herab und bildeten eine Blutlache.  
  
"Ihr verblüfft mich immer wieder Revan. Wenn ihr damals die wahre Macht der Sternenschmiede entdeckt hättet, ihr wärt wirklich unbesiegbar geworden. Aber ihr wart eine Närrin. Alles, was ihr sehen konntet, war eine enorme Fabrikanlage. Eure Phantasie reichte nicht weiter als bis zu einer unendlichen Sternenflotte, die die Republik uberrollte. Ihr wart blind, Revan. Blind und dumm!"  
  
"Wovon sprecht ihr?"  
  
"Die Sternenschmiede ist weit mehr als nur eine Raumstation. In gewisser Weise ist sie ein lebendiges Wesen. Sie hat Hunger. Und sie ernährt sich von der dunklen Seite in uns allen. Schaut euch um Revan. Seht ihr die Leichen? Ihr solltet sie noch von der Akademie kennen. Das sind Jedi, die fielen, als ich Dantooine angriff. Sie scheinen tot zu sein, in jeder Hinsicht, außer einer...Ich habe nicht zugelassen, dass sie eins werden mit der Macht. Stattdessen habe ich sie hergebracht. Die Sternenschmiede verdirbt, was noch an Macht in ihnen steckt, und führt mir diese Kräfte zu!"  
  
Malak drehte sich langsam zu einer dieser Leichen um und `saugte´ ihr mit einer Blitzentladung die Macht aus. Die dunkle Präsenz der Macht hatte exponentiell zugenommen. Dies hinterliess bei ihr ein schwaches Schwindelgefühl. Mit großen Augen betrachtete sie den Sith. Malaks Wunde hatte nicht nur aufgehört zu bluten, er ist sogar noch stärker als vorher geworden.  
  
"Ihr könnt mich nicht besiegen, Revan. Nicht hier auf der Sternenschmiede. Nicht, solange ich die Macht all dieser Jedi anzapfen kann. Und sobald ihr besiegt seid, werde ich das Gleiche mit euch anstellen. Ihr werdet in einer schrecklichen Existenz zwischen Leben und Tod gefangen sein, und eure Macht wird mich stützen!"  
  
Malak hatte soeben seine Schwachstelle präsentiert. Die gefallenen Jedi. Sie mussten nur aus ihrem Dasein erlöst werden und schon hätte er seine Machtquelle verloren. Einfacher gedacht als getan.  
  
Bevor sie noch Gelegenheit hatte, dies in die Tat umzusetzen, entfesselte er einen Machtsturm mit der Frau als Ziel und traf. Mit einem Aufschrei wurde Revan mehrere Meter zurückgeworfen. Sie lag benommen auf dem Rücken und versuchte die Orientierung wiederzugewinnen. Die Kleidung qualmte sogar leicht. Du kannst dir den Luxus nicht gönnen eine Pause einzulegen. Auf mit dir Mädchen!  
  
Stöhnend die Schmerzen ignorierend, versuchte sie sofort wieder aufzustehen. Der dunkle Lord der Sith liess, von seiner Unbesiegbarkeit überzeugt, sich sehr viel Zeit. Er wartete ab bis seine Gegnerin auf den Beinen war. Dann überbrückte Malak mit Leichtigkeit den Abstand zu seiner Gegnerin und liess eine Attackeserie auf seinen ehemaligen Meister herabprasseln. Sie konnte nur mühsam die Schläge parieren. Langsam liessen ihre Kräfte unter den gewaltigen Schlägen nach. Den letzten Hieb versuchte sie mit einem Sprung über Malak auszuweichen. Gerade den Boden hinter Malak berührend, durchzuckte sie von der Hüfte ausgehend ein stechender Schmerz. Er hatte sein Lichtschwert nach ihr geworfen und an der linken Seite getroffen. Mit einer Geste lähmte er sie zusätzlich. Von der Aktion überrascht hatte Revan die Lichtschwerter abgeschaltet und stand starr vor dem Sith-Lord. Wiederholt setzte Malak zu einem Machtsprung an, um mit einem einzigen Hieb diesen Kampf zu beenden.  
  
Revan fühlte sich sehr müde und kraftlos. Sie wollte zwar nicht aufgeben, aber ihr war bewußt geworden chancenlos zu sein. Ein Kräuseln in der Macht verriet, dass ihr Gegner zu seiner finalen Attacke gestartet hatte. Auf einmal hatte überkam sie ein Gefühl, dass die Zeit still zu stehen schien.  
  
Eine innere Stimme flüsterte ihr zu, dass sie es schaffen könnte ihn zu besiegen. Du denkst zuviel nach. Überlege nicht lange; Tu es. Deine Freunde brauchen dich. Die Sternenschmiede ist nicht der Ort an dem das Schicksal der Galaxis entschieden wird. Los! Sie hatte das Bild ihrer Gefährten vor den Augen.  
  
Die Macht ist mein Verbündeter und sie ist ein mächtiger Verbündeter. Mit neugewonnener Zuversicht schüttelte sie mit Hilfe der Macht die Lähmung ab. Es war rein intuitiv. Zumindest hatte die Jedi keine Ahnung woher sie diese Fähigkeiten hatte. Fast war es wie eine Erinnerung aus einer früheren Zeit. Du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten. Die dunkle Seite ist keinem wahrem Jedi gewachsen. Sie betrachtete die beiden Schwerter in ihren Händen. Ein Jedi benutzt die Macht für das Wissen, zur Verteidigung niemals zum Angriff. Malak hat auch nur ein Lichtschwert, wozu brauche ich zwei? Ausserdem weiss er nicht, dass ich mit einem Schwert noch besser bin. Revan liess ein Lichtschwert fallen. Gleichzeitig strömte die Macht durch ihren Körper und alles verlief wie in Zeitlupe. Ein Seitenrad schlagend, wich sie Malaks Hieb spielend aus. Obwohl sie das zuvor nie getan hatte, sprang die Frau an die Wand und hielt sich daran fest. Malak betrachtete die schemenhafte Gestalt ungläubig. Diese Bewegungen erinnerten ihn an die frühere gemeinsame Zeit als Jedi. Von der Wand aus sprang sie auf den Boden, federte ab und nahm vor einem der Behälter an der Wand eine abwartende Position ein. "Verflucht seist du, Jedi! Hast du Angst vor mir!?" Verzweifelt gestikulierte er, doch sie war nicht gelähmt. Er schleuderte Machtsürme auf sie. Genau, wie ich es wollte. Revan wich dem Machtsturm aus, der den Behälter hinter ihr zerstörte. Den Sith interessierte es nicht. Er war blind vor Zorn. Die Jedi hatte im Ausweichen den eigentlichen Boden verlassen und startete entgegen dem Uhrzeigersinn einen Wandlauf zu jedem Behälter. Der dunkle Lord der Sith erkannte nicht, was er im Begriff war zu tun. Er warf sein Lichtschwert, schleuderte Machtstürme - erfolglos. Sie war zu schnell. Ohnmächtig wuchs stetig der Zorn in ihm, wie konnte es sein? Eine direkte Auseinandersetzung wäre eher in seinem Sinne gewesen. Mit der Rüstung am Leibe, konnte er mit der atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit nicht mithalten. Bald existierten in dieser Halle keine intakten Behälter mehr. Überall stieg Qualm und Rauch auf. Malak hatte mit seinen Attacken fast den kompletten Raum in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Revan ging langsam auf Malak zu. Beide nahmen sofort wieder eine Kampfposition ein. Es trennten sie nur wenige Schritte voneinander. Malak schnaubte "Nur eine Jedi!" "Nur ein Sith!" kam sofort die Antwort. Dann rannten die Kämpfer mit erhobenen Lichtschwertern aufeinander zu. Es gab keine Finten mehr. Nur einen einzigen Schlagabtausch. Revan führte einen Diagonalschlag von rechts oben nach links unten, Malak einen waagerechten Hieb. Stille kehrte auf das Schlachtfeld ein.  
  
Die Kontrahenten standen jeweils dem anderen mit dem Rücken zueinander. Die Stille wurde nur von dem Summen der Lichtschwerter begleitet. Das erste Geräusch das es zu hören gab, stammte von Revan. Sie ging mit einem Stöhnen in die Knie. Ihr Gegner hatte die Sternenschmiederobe entgültig zerfetzt und eine Beinwunde zugefügt. Sie erwartete irgendwie, dass er näher kommen oder zumindest verhöhnen würde. Nichts geschah...  
  
Sie schaute über die Schulter zu Malak. Zu ihrer Überraschung, war er ebenfalls in die Knie gegangen. "...Malak?" Von Hustern unterbrochen antwortete er "Un...Unmöglich. Niemand...kann mich besiegen. ICH bin der dunkle Lord der Sith!"  
  
"Die helle Seite wird immer stärker als die dunkle Seite der Macht sein."  
  
"Ihr verbreitet immer noch...immer noch die Weisheit der Jedi, wie ich höre. Vielleicht steckt in ihnen doch mehr Wahrheit als ich dachte. Hätte ich zur hellen Seite zurückkehren können wie ihr...wenn ihr mich gar nicht erst auf den Pfad der dunklen Seite geführt hättet, was wäre dann wohl mein Schicksal gewesen?"  
  
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch einst auf diesen Pfad führte, aber ihr habt euch dazu entschlossen, ihn weiter zuverfolgen."  
  
"Ich nehme an...das dürfte stimmen. Ich wollte der oberste Lord der Sith sein. Zum Schluss, da mich die Dunkelheit empfängt bin ich ein Nichts." Mit diesen letzten Worten hauchte der Tyrann sein Leben aus. Er fiel vornüber und blieb der Länge nach liegen. Sie seufzte. Das Schicksal ihres ehemaligen Weggefährtens bedauerte sie sehr. Zeit zum Trauern oder zur Freude war jetzt aber nicht angebracht. Es waren leichte Erschütterungen zu spüren. Die Republik hatte anscheinend die Verteidigungslinie der Sith durchbrochen und griff die Station direkt an. Revan heilte mit der Macht ihr Bein notdürftig. In den ersten Sekunden war der Versuch wieder aufrecht zu stehen eine äußerst wackelige Angelegenheit, aber es gelang. Das zweite Lichtschwert aufnehmend, nahm Revan leise von Malak Abschied und machte sich auf den Weg zur Ebon Hawk.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Währenddessen im Cockpit  
  
"Carth es nähern sich zwei Jäger. Kurs: 162.5"  
  
Mit einem Blick auf die Konsole identifizierte Carth die Jäger als Einheiten der Republik. "Keine Panik, Bastila. Das ist die versprochene Eskorte"  
  
"Wir werden gerufen" deutete Bastila einen der blinkenden Knöpfe.  
  
"Dann öffne den Kanal"  
  
"Gold eins an Ebon Hawk - Empfangen sie mich?"  
  
"Ebon Hawk an Gold eins. Klar und deutlich"  
  
Die Schiffe nahmen die Ebon Hawk in die Mitte, passten sich dem Kurs und der Geschwindigkeit an.  
  
"Bereit auf den einzigen bewohnbaren Planeten im System zu zu fliegen?"  
  
"Fliegen Sie voran Gold eins"  
  
"Ja, Ebon Hawk"  
  
Carth betätigte den internen Kommunikationslautsprecher "Wir werden laut Anweisung des Admirals zunächst auf dem einzig bewohnbaren Planeten im System landen um dort eine kleine Vorfeier zu absolvieren."  
  
"Also Bastila zum Glück bist du jetzt mit dabei"  
  
"Wie ist das denn gemeint?"  
  
"Sag´s nicht weiter. Revan mag ja ein toller Swoopfahrer sein, ein Ass in was weiss ich in welchen sonstigen Disziplinen. Aber als Copilot...der Flugstil..."  
  
"...Carth..."  
  
"Ja?" fragte er stirnrunzelnd.  
  
Bastila blickte auf den Schalter für den internen Laustprecher. AN. Carth blieb im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Spucke weg und schaltete den Lautsprecher ab. Wie hoch sind die Chancen dass das keiner mitgehört hat? Kleiner als ein Schneeball im Dünenmeer von Tatooine!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Im Versammlungsraum wieherte Jolee laut auf "Wo der Knabe recht hat..." Es kamen ihm sogar Tränen in die Augen.  
  
[Glaubst du, sie hat es gehört?] "Yep!"  
  
Ha! Hat der Bruchpilot seine Gedanken anscheinend ganz woanders gehabt. schmunzelte Canderous, während er den Zustand seiner Rüstung kontrollierte.  
  
Als die ungewollte Durchsage über den Lautsprecher kam, führten Mission und Revan eine Unterhaltung. "Muss ich mich für die Feier wirklich umziehen?" "Ja, Mission. Du musst." Die Jedi schaute künstlich, wegen der Kritik ihrer Flugkünste, verärgert drein. Die Twi´lek kicherte, verstummte aber. Der Grund war die sich öffnende Tür. Da Mission keine Lust hatte eine Auseinandersetzung mit dem Droiden zu haben, aktivierte sie ihren Tarnfeldgenerator. Gerade noch rechtzeitig. "Frage: Soll ich den Fleischsack atomisieren Meister?" erklang eine mechanische Stimme. Die roten Sensoren HK 47 glühten regelrecht vor Tatendrang.  
  
"Nein, HK 47. NOCH nicht. Er soll sich erst mal auf meine Kosten amüsieren." meinte sie leicht eingeschnappt. Sie konnte ein Lachen näherkommen hören. Es war Jolee. "Hast du das gehört? Natürlich hast du das gehört. Jetzt schau doch nicht so..." grinste Jolee Revan an.  
  
Bevor HK in Aktion treten konnte, gab sie ihm die Anweisung in den Ruhemodus überzugehen.  
  
"Also Mädchen du kannst nicht überall die Nummer eins sein" keuchte Jolee vor Luft schnappend. Der Kopf war vor lauter Lachen bereits rot angelaufen.  
  
Revan zog einen Schmollmund.  
  
"Hier seid ihr also!" Jolee und Revan zuckten leicht zusammen. "Schleich dich nie wieder an einen alten Mann heran! Denk an mein Herz!" grummelte Jolee dessen Lachen im Halse stecken geblieben war. "Ich dachte, du wärst in dem Schlafraum." "Da war ich auch. Nach dem Kampf in der Sternenschmiede musste ich mich frisch machen und andere Kleidung überziehen."  
  
Eine Stimme erschallte wieder aus dem Lautsprecher. "Wir landen in Kürze auf dem Rakataplaneten. Wie vorhin erwähnt, werden wir jetzt schon im Vorfeld geehrt. Noch vor dem Stattfinden der großen Zeremonie auf Coruscant. Also bereitet euch dementsprechend vor."  
  
Juhani lächelte selbstzufrrieden. "Dann solltet ihr euch soweit beeilen. Es bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit."  
  
Revan stand auf und machte sich auf dem Weg zur Kabine. Jolee trennte sich von ihnen und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, um sich ebenfalls fein zumachen. Kurz vor der Kabine traf Revan auf Bastila "Hallo, Bastila. Sieht so aus, als hätten wir denselben Gedanken." "Ja, ich glaube es wäre nicht angemessen der Feier in den Roben einer dunklen Jedi beizuwohnen." sagte Bastila verlegen.  
  
Juhani blieb, als sie Canderous erblickte, auf dem halben Weg stehen. "Was ist mit dir? Willst du dich nicht frisch machen?"  
  
"Was ist an der Kleidung auszusetzen. Ich werde meine Rüstung nicht ablegen!" grollte Canderous  
  
"Bei dir ist es auch nicht die Kleidung..." rümpfte Juhani die Nase  
  
"???" Canderous schüttelte wiederholt den Kopf "Ich rieche nur männlich. Seit wann müssen Krieger angenehm riechen? Hätte ich versuchen sollen, die Sith zu betören? Vielleicht ist auch nur die Nase einer Cathar zu empfindlich?"sprach der Mandalorianer und betrachtete Juhani mir zugekniffenen Augen. Juhani ignorierte ihn und setzte den Weg fort.  
  
In der Kabine betrachtete sich Revan im Spiegel, während Bastila duschte. Die erblickte eine Frau mit durchschnittlicher Größe. Normalerweise wäre die Haut nicht so blass, aber die Anstrengungen forderten ihren Tribut. Die pechschwarzen Haare waren wie immer, bis auf ein paar widerspenstige Strähnen im Gesichtsfeld, zu einem Zopf nach hinten gebunden. Die Wunden waren alle verheilt. An den Stellen kündeten nur rosige Stellen von der Auseinandersetzung in der Sternenschmiede. Eine Dusche und Schlaf würden jetzt sehr gut tun. Der Schlaf muss aber bis nach der Feier warten. Zuerst dusche ich. Danach ziehe ich am besten die blaue Padawan-Robe an. Die Überreste der Sternenschmiederobe werden aber nicht weggeworfen. Vielleicht sind sie später noch nützlich.  
  
Sie betrachtete ihr Gesicht etwas genauer. Dunkle Augenringe unter den mandelförmigen grünen Augen kündeten ebenfalls von der Anstrengung. "Du siehst schön genug aus, Revan." Die Angesprochene drehte sich langsam zu um. "Was hast du nun beobachtet, Juhani?" Die Cathar neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. Die Augen fixierten sie regelrecht. "Vorhin auf der Sternenschmiede war eine Erschütterung in der Macht zu spüren. Was ist auf der Brücke geschehen? Nachdem Canderous und ich von Bastila gelähmt wurden, schloss sich das Tor. Erinnerst du dich noch?" "Bastila unterhielt sich mit mir." Juhani betrachtete demonstrativ die dunkle Jedi-Robe, die Bastila vor dem Betreten des Duschraumes in ihrem Bett abgelegt hatte. Selbst ein ungeübter Beobachter konnte die Schäden an der Kleidung entdecken. Juhani richtete ihre goldenen Augen wieder auf Revan. "Unterhalten?" "Es war eine Aussprache nötig. Aber das Ergebnis zählt. Bastila wandelt wieder auf dem hellen Pfad." "Weiter!" Diese Fragerei war Revan sichtlich unangenehm. Seufzend antwortete sie "Im Kampf mit Darth Malak, setzte ich unbekannte Macht-Techniken ein, die mir unbekannt sind. Es war wie eine Erinnerung, ein Echo meiner früheren Fähigkeiten..." Juhani schloss die Augen. Herzschläge später sprach sie mit geschlossenen Augen weiter. "Auch in diesem Augenblick, kann kein Makel erkannt werden. Du wandelst immer noch auf dem Pfad der hellen Seite. Ich bin stolz auf dich." Revan wurde leicht verlegen ich bin doch nur ein paar Jahre älter als Juhani - zumindest ist das meine Vermutung. Sie sollte mich nicht als das große Vorbild sehen. Die dunkle Seite bestimmte schon einmal in der Vergangenheit meinen Weg. "Juhani. Ich..." Bastila kam gerade aus der Schalldusche. "Es ist frei. Du kannst jetzt hinein." "Äh, danke. Wir reden später weiter." zwinkerte sie der Cathar zu. "Bevor ich es vergesse, sage doch bitte Mission, dass sie sich auch umziehen soll." "Wo ist..." stammelte Juhani. "Draussen vor der Tür. Getarnt!" echote es aus der Dusche. Bastila wechselte die Kleidung. Beim Verlassen der Kabine beobachtete sie schmunzelnd, wie Juhani eine störrische Twi´lek in die Kabine beförderte.  
  
Während die Ebon Hawk zur Landeprozedur überging, spürte Revan, aufgrund des Bandes das zwischen ihr und Bastila gesponnen und das im Laufe der Zeit an Intensität gewonnen hatte, die Nervosität des Jedi-Partners. Sie konzentrierte sich in der Dusche und versuchte Zuversicht und Gelassenheit auf Bastila zu übertragen. Welche Sorgen sie hatte, war ihr nur zu bewusst. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit war Bastila der dunklen Seite der Macht erlegen und war die Schülerin Darth Malak´s gworden. Bis sie von Revan höchstpersönlich zurück zur hellen Seite geführt wurde. Aber wie würde Meister Vandar reagieren?  
  
Nach der Landung in der Nähe der Rakata Tempelanlage. Gingen der Pilot und die Copilotin der Hawk zum zentralen Bereitschaftsraum. Die meisten Personen waren schon versammelt.  
  
"Diesmal war die Landung um einiges besser Carth. Was ein `guter´ Copilot alles ausmachen kann?" bemerkte Mission mit ausgestreckter Zunge.  
  
"Eine Sekunde. Bei der ersten Landung war da ein gewisses Störfeld, das hast du anscheinend schon vergessen." knurrte Carth.  
  
Männer sind so leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen. Es muss nur an ihrer Kompetenz gezweifelt werden dachte sich Bastila und genehmigte sich seit längerer Zeit ein Lächeln.  
  
Als sich Juhani und Revan die Gruppe vervollständigten waren sie bereit zur Feier zu gehen. Aha, Juhani und Revan haben sich die Padawan-roben übergezogen. nahm Bastila zufrieden zur Kenntnis.  
  
"Da seid ihr ja. Warum brauchen Frauen immer soviel Zeit zum Umziehen?" brummte Canderous  
  
Der Gruppe voranschreitend übernahmen Carth und Bastila die Führung. Im mittlerem Feld folgten Mission, Jolee, T3-M4, HK 47, Juhani und Revan. Den Schluss bildeten Zaalbar und Canderous, der zur Überraschung aller seineWaffe im Schiff zurückgelassen hatte. Jolee war aber der Überzeugung, das der Mandalorianer gewiss ein Sammelsurium diverser Waffen am Leibe trug.  
  
"Seht euch das an! So viele Schiffe!" stieß Mission hervor.  
  
"Ja, und es landen weitere Raumschiffe"  
  
In der Tat waren viele Jäger und Bomber gelandet. Die großen Sternenkreuzer und Trägerschiffe verblieben im Orbit und schickten einen Teil der Besatzung per Shuttle auf den Planeten. Die Republikaner waren aber nicht leichtsinnig und sendeten Patrouillen aus, um versprengte Einheiten der Sith aufzuspüren.  
  
Es strömten alle republikanischen Angehörige auf den Tempel zu, an der offenbar die Siegesrede abgehalten werden sollte. Seltsamerweise waren im Augenblick keine Rakata zu sehen.  
  
Anfangs war es für die `Abenteurergruppe´ schwierig durch die Menge zu kommen. Das änderte sich als die meisten den Held aus den mandalorianischen Kriegen wiedererkannten und für sie eine Gasse bildeten. Es ist erstaunlich wie schnell es die Runde gemacht hatte, welche Rolle die Ebon Hawk und deren Besatzung -wobei das prominenteste Mitglied Carth war- bei der Zerstörung der Sternenschmiede gespielt hatte. Viele Leute schlugen Carth auf die Schulter oder versuchten seine Hand zu schütteln.  
  
Juhani bewegte bewegte sich mit, wie für die Cathar üblich, einer geschmeidigen katzenartigen Eleganz und überflog den Vorplatz mit einem stolzen Blick. Die vielen versammelten Frauen und Männer der republikanischen Flotte drängten auf den Tempel zu. Auf dem oberen Ende der Steintreppe am Fuße der Anlage konnten schon einige Personen erkannt werden wie beispielsweise Admiral Dodonna. Auf dem Wege dorthin konnte sie verschiedene Gesprächsfetzen aufnehmen "Das ist Carth Onasi. Ich wußte das er es auch schafft die Sith zu schlagen." "Was macht ein Mandalorianer hier?" "Diese Frau die vorne mitgeht - wer ist das?" "Ist das eine Cathar? Zum ersten Mal sehe ich eine Cathar" "...seltsame Truppe..." "Ist der nicht zu alt für die Armee?" Trotz der skeptischen Worte überwog die freudige Stimmung über den soeben errungenen Sieg.  
  
Die Zeit verstrich unendlich langsam bis es ihnen gelang die Treppe zu erreichen und zu erklimmen. Kaum oben angekommen schallte es schon von überall her "CARTH, CARTH" Admiral Dodonna war die Vetretung für das Oberkommando der Republik und neben ihr stand eine kleine Person die den Jedi-Rat vertrat - Master Vandar. Damit die Rede langsam beginnen konnte hob Admiral Dodonna den Arm und brachte die Ausrufe langsam zum verstummen.  
  
Canderous erblickte den Jedi-meister Wessen Volk gehört er denn überhaupt an? Seine Ohren sehen wie die Flügel eines Mynock´s aus.  
  
Carth und Bastila schauten sich kurz. Wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen machten Sie Platz und baten Revan in die Mitte.  
  
Was soll das? Die plötzlich aufkommenden Zweifel und Fluchtgedanken niederringend begab sich die Frau in die ihr dargebotene Position.  
  
Flüsternd an Carth gewandt "Warum..." weiter kam Revan nicht. Der Admiral begann mir ihrer Rede und deutete auf Revan.  
  
"Ihr habt Malak besiegt, die Sternenschmiede zerstört und den Geist der Sith gebrochen. Daher ist es mir eine Ehre euch dieses Abzeichen zu verleihen"  
  
Mit einer kleinen Pause heftete sie Revan den Orden an die Brust. Revan begab während der Verleihung in´s Stillgestanden.  
  
Admiral Dodonna fuhr mit ihrer Rede fort "Die höchste Auszeichnung, die von der Republik verliehen wird. Von Coruscant bis zum äußersten Ende des `Outer rims´ werdet ihr als der Retter der Republik gefeiert." Einen Schritt zurücktretend übergab Sie das Wort an Master Vandar.  
  
Die Helden und die Republikvertreter kurz anblickend begann er "Im Namen des Jedi-Rates, der Galaxis und der Republik möchte ich für euer Handeln danken."  
  
Die Menge wurde schon etwas nervös, wusste sie doch momentan wer diese Person war, die mit Lob überhäuft wurde.  
  
"Wir Jedi müssen uns jetzt einer anderen Aufgabe in der langen und großartigen Geschichte unseres Ordens widmen. - Dem Bezwingen von Revan des verlorenen Ritters."  
  
Die junge Frau schaute nach den ausgeprochenen Worten beschämt auf den Boden  
  
"Ihr werdet überall als der Retter der Galaxis erkannt werden. Der Held unserer Zeit. Aber ihr müsst wachsam bleiben. Denn eines Tages müsst ihr möglicherweise erneut die Ehre der Republik vor der dunklen Seite verteidigen. Denn dies ist das Schicksal der Jedi."  
  
Den letzten Worten lauschend schaute Revan zu ihren Kameraden auf und lächelte jetzt brauche ich es nicht mehr zu verheimlichen wer ich wirklich bin  
  
Carth schaute in die mandelförmigen dunklen Augen Revan´s bin ich froh, das sie lächelt. Ein Augenblick zuvor war ich fast der Überzeugung nahe, sie würde zusammenbrechen.  
  
Dodonna kostete es fast die Willenskraft nicht den Unterkiefer runterfallen zu lassen und blickte mit einem Blick gemischter Gefühle auf Master Vandar Er hätte mich wenigstens zuvor einweihen können. Revan lebt und ich habe ihr soeben die höchste Auszeichnung der Republik verliehen. Andererseits ist diese Person für den Sieg über Malak verantwortlich. Sie musterte Revan genauer Wie ist das möglich? Master Vandar WIRD mir nachher Antworten geben müssen  
  
"Padawan Bastila, es erfreut mich euch vor mir zu sehen. Der Admiral und ich einigten uns zuvor, das während das Grós im System verbleibt, ihr und die restliche Besatzung der Ebon Hawk nach Coruscant voraus fliegt und in der Jedi-arcology eine Unterkunft beziehen werdet. Wir müssen alle Personen, aufgrund des genauen Ablaufs der vorangegangenen Ereignisse, einer Befragung unterziehen. Es Bedarf noch einer Entscheidung über den weiteren Verlauf der Jedi-Ausbildung. Nicht nur eurer sondern die der übrigen Machtsensitiven."  
  
"Master Vandar, warum..." begann Revan  
  
"Es gibt keine Unwissenheit; Wissen gibt es. Die Fragen die ihr habt - die Lösung ist euch bereits bekannt, nur habt ihr sie wieder vergessen. Wir werden uns auf Coruscant treffen, Padawan."  
  
"Ihr habt es gehört, fliegen wir nach Coruscant" grinste Carth und umarmte Revan.  
  
"Könnt ihr euch nicht auf Coruscant ein Zimmer nehmen" seufzte Mission. Die Gruppe brach in schallendes Gelächter aus - alle bis auf Bastila Liebe kann zur dunklen Seite der Macht führen Revan, aber ich passe auf dich schon auf  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Über dem Planet Korriban befand sich in einer stabilen Umlaufbahn ein Kreuzer der Interdictorklasse, demselben Schiffstyps wie die Leviathan. Auf der Brücke des Schiffes blickte eine Person in einer Rüstung die den Sithmeistern vorbehalten waren auf die schnabelförmige Spitze und vernahm den Bericht des Schiffscaptains. Der Captain des Schiffes, Bria Rehn war eine Veteranin. Sie diente den Sith schon seit einigen Jahren. Vor drei Wochen wurde der Sithmeister Darth Astares auf die Tormentor versetzt, mit dem Auftrag den Kontaktabbruch der Sith-akademie zu untersuchen.  
  
Sie betrachtete den kahlen Hinterkopf der für die Sithmeister typisch war und fuhr mit dem Bericht fort "Nachdem die Gefangenen anfänglich sich gesträubt haben irgendwelche Informationen preiszugeben, konnten wir anhand der Akademiedateien wenigstens die Identitäten klären. Es wird euch freuen zu hören das unter sich unter den Gefangenen Yuthura Ban, Dak Vesser und Dustil Onasi befinden. Dustil ist der Sohn von..."  
  
"...von Carth Onasi" vervollständigte Darth Astares den Satz und wandte sich dem Captain zu. Bei dem Anblick erschauerte sie jedesmal auf das Neue. Ihm fehlte das linke Auge und anstatt sich ein künstliches Ersatzauge einsetzen zu lassen, war da nur eine unnatürliche gähnende Leere.  
  
"Ich hatte eine Erschütterung in der Macht gespürt. Irgendetwas Bedeutendes ist geschehen" Von den Kontrollen bagab sich in ruhigen und angemessenen Schritten ein Kommunikationsoffizier zu ihnen.  
  
"...Darth Astares, Captain Rehn. Soeben erhielten wir eine Meldung dass die Sternenschmiede zerstört wurde und..."  
  
"Weiter Soldat" sagte der Captain gelassen  
  
"Und Darth Malak wurde von Revan besiegt"  
  
"Kann es sein?"  
  
"Gut kehren sie auf ihren Posten zurück und versuchen sie herauszufinden wer das Kommando übernommen hat und wo sich der Ort befindet an dem wir uns reorganisieren."erwiderte Captain Rehn dem Offizier.  
  
Mit einem "Aye, aye Captain" schlug der Kommoffizier seine Hacken zusammen und kehrte auf seinen Posten zurück.  
  
"Captain Rehn. Haben die Bordwissenschaftler schon einen Teil dieser Steintafel übersetzen können, die wir in den Gemächern des Akademieleiters gefunden haben?"  
  
"Nur einen kleinen Teil, Darth Astares. Es handelt sich um eine Prophezeiung um die Erweckung des Sith´ari. Sie arbeiten noch daran den Rest zu übersetzen"  
  
"Ausgezeichnet! Aber sie sollen die Tafel schneller übersetzen oder sie werden für mich nutzlos sein. Machen sie diesen Wissenschaftlern deutlich, welche Folgen das für deren Existenz hat."  
  
Malak ist Vergangenheit. Der Posten des dunklen Lord der Sith ist verweist. Danke, Revan... Darth Astares lachte plötzlich laut auf.  
  
Die Brückencrew schaute überrascht auf. Es war das erste Mal das den Sith lachen hörten. Sie glaubten zumindest dass er lachte, da es eher wie ein Kreischen klang.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Die Ebon Hawk flog im Hyperraum und war nach Coruscant unterwegs. Als die Ebon Hawk im Hyperraum war, hatte Carth den Autopiloten eingeschaltet. Kurz vor den Austrittskoordinaten würde es ein Signal geben, die die Piloten daran erinnern sollte in den Cockpit zu gehen um die Hawk in den Normalraum zu bringen.  
  
Im Frauenschlafraum hatte Revan einen seltsamen Traum.  
  
Wo bin ich? Sie befand tagsüber sich in einer Gruft, genauergesagt in einer Sith-Gruft. Diesen Ort kenne ich. Das ist auf Korriban! Eine Doppelgängerin stand vor der Gruft mit dem Blick auf den Gruftausgang gerichtet. Das ist falsch. Wo sind meine Freunde? Revan hielt inne und versuchte aufgrund des Machtbandes Bastila´s Gegenwart zu erspüren. Zwecklos. Also folgte sie dem Blick der Doppelgängerin und und sichtete eine bläulich schimmernde Gestalt in der traditionellen Kleidung der Sith. Es war Ajunta Pall.  
  
Mit einer Grabesstimme sprach dieser beide Revan´s an "Es ist ein lang gehütetes Geheimnis...ich erinnere mich nicht mehr. Doch die Macht ist so stark in Euch...ihr müsst diesen Ort finden...Oder habt ihr schon? Oder wollt ihr noch? So...viele Bilder. Ich...sehe...euer Herz, menschlicher Jedi. Ich sehe eure Macht, euren Stolz...Ihr...werdet diesen alten dunklen Ort finden..und ihr werdet es bereuen!" mit diesen letzten Worten verdunkelte sich der Ort urplötzlich.  
  
Revan erschauerte. Trotz der Schwärze nahm sie die Umrisse ihrer Doppelgängerin wahr und erkannte dass sie die Augen vor Furcht geweitet hatte. Ihre eigenen Nackenhärchen richteten sich auf und es ein Frösteln durchlief den zierlichen Körper. Es gibt keine Gefühle; Frieden gibt es." versuchte die junge Frau die Fassung wieder zu erlangen und drehte sich langsam um.  
  
Eine Präsenz war in dieser undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit mit den Augen nicht zu erkennen, aber zu spüen. "Ihr werdet bekehrt werden Revan. Oder ihr werdet bei diesem Versuch sterben." Diese Schwärze stürzte ohne Vorwarnung auf beide Revan´s. Ein Gefühl als würde ihre Innerstes explodieren, durchraste sie. Heftig nach Luft ringend erwachte sie.  
  
Das Herz raste, der Körper war Schweiss gebadet, ganz im Gegensatz zu dem inneren Gefühl der Kälte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf um die Benommenheit abzuwerfen und schaute auf Ballista, ob diese vielleicht ebenfalls dasselbe geträumt hatte. Es gab keine sichtbaren Anzeichen eines Alptraumes.  
  
Bastila schlief seelenruhig.  
  
Das ist unfair. Ich habe einen Alptraum und die hier hat den Schlaf der Gerechten Gleich im Anschluss daran schalt sie sich für den Gefühlausbruch Die Arme hat den Schlaf verdient. Nach einer Woche endloser Qualen die ihr von Malak zugesetzt worden waren und den Verletzungen die sie nach dem Duell mit mir fortgetragen hatte..  
  
Revan biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zog lautlos die Padawan-robe an. Sie unterließ es ein Zopf zu bilden Vielleicht sollte ich mir eine Flasche tarisianisches Bier genehmigen  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Lagerraum registrierte sie, dass die meisten Mannschaftsmitglieder sich schlafen gelegt hatten. Selbst die Androiden waren in der Ruhephase. Es bildete sich eine Gänsehaut Fast wie auf einem Geisterschiff  
  
"Hallo Süße" Es kostete eine Selbstbeherrschung um nicht vor Schreck aufzuschreien.  
  
"Hey, ganz ruhig Revan. So schreckhaft warst du nicht einmal in den Gräbern der Sith-Lords auf Korriban" hob Carth die Hände.  
  
Korriban? Sith-Lords? Seltsamer Zufall. Langsam beruhigte sich Revan "Wieso bist du noch auf? Ich dachte, ich wäre die einzige Person die wach ist"  
  
"Habe nur nachgedacht"  
  
"Nachgedacht? Über was?"  
  
"Über uns. Wie es weiter geht. Du bist ein Held und doch werden dir einige den Krieg gegen die Republik nicht vergeben können. Außerdem ist der Krieg noch nicht beendet. Wenn ein dunkler Lord der Sith stirbt, nimmt ein anderer seinen Platz ein - und ich habe eine Menge Sith gesehen."  
  
Carth schaute auf Revan und bemerkte das sie etwas bedrückte.  
  
"Carth. Liebst du mich wirklich?" fragte Revan zögerlich  
  
"Klar. Was hast du denn gedacht?" gab Carth stirnrzunzelnd zum Besten und machte Anstalten Revan zu umarmen.  
  
Lächelnd ließ sie sich umarmen und schmiegte sich an ihn. Carth schien dies ziemlich zu geniessen. Hmmm, das Haar riecht irgendwie nach...ich kann es nicht beschreiben.  
  
"Süsse? Du solltest öfters dein Haar offen tragen" sagte er zu ihr als, er mit einer Hand ihr Kinn anhob und ihr in die Augen schaute.  
  
"Nein, sonst müßte ich die ganze Zeit mein Haar kämmen. Ein Zopf ist schnell gemacht und außerdem behindert es meine Seitenperspektive nicht." kicherte Revan.  
  
"Du hast doch die Macht?"  
  
Die Jedi löste sich von ihm und schaute ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.  
  
"Das stimmt schon. Mit der Macht kann ich die meisten Personen schon erspüren, bevor sie überhaupt in Sicht sind. Aber im Nahkampf kann es schon hinderlich sein."  
  
Carth hob eine Augenbraue als er merkte, dass Revan eine Eigenart von Bastila angenommen hatte. Diese Eigenart mit erhobenen Zeigefinger die Hand kreisen zu lassen während auf den Geprächspartner mit lehrhafter Stimmen eingesprochen wird.  
  
Er grüßte sie, schelmisch grinsend, militärisch. "Verstanden Süße..Du nimmst alles zu ernst"  
  
"Entschuldige. Du hast recht. Es ist nur...ist nur so...wie soll ich es sagen? Du weißt ich liebe dich Carth, aber wie wird das Dustil auffassen und wird das der Jedi-Rat zulassen?" seufzte die Frau.  
  
"Also, ich sehe da keinen Hindernis"ertönte eine dritte Stimme.  
  
Carth und Revan drehten sich um und sahen Jolee wie er am Raumeingang stand und eine Flasche tarisianisches Bier in der Hand hielt.  
  
"Seit wann..." begann Revan  
  
"Lang genug. Habe ich dir schon von Nomi Sunrider erzählt?" sagte er in einem verschlafenen Ton und nippte an der Flasche.  
  
"Kurz den Namen erwähnt und das Nomi einer der mächtigsten Jedi ihrer Zeit war, trotz ihres späten Kontaktes zur Macht"  
  
"Unterbrich mich nicht. Hör mir zu. Vor der Erkennung ihres Machtpotentials war sie verheiratet und zwar mit einem Jedi namens Andur Sunrider. Beide hatten eine gemeinsame Tochter: Vima Sunrider..."  
  
Jolee nahm noch ein Schluck von der Flasche  
  
"...Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ja, der Fakt ist das sie verheiratet war und nach dem Tode Andur´s verliebte sie sich in Ulic Quel-Droma. Das ist aber eine andere Geschichte. Also warum solltet ihr zwei euch nicht lieben?" beendete Jolee seine Bemerkung und trank im Anschluß die Flasche in einem Zug leer.  
  
"Ähhh, Kindchen"  
  
"Ja, Jolee?"  
  
"Ich möchte mich beschweren. Das war die letzte Bierflasche an Bord"  
  
"Wie bitte? Es war ein zweimonatiger Vorrat an Bord"  
  
"Nach fast zwanzig Jahren auf einem Dschungelplaneten... ich war zwar Pilot, Schmuggler und noch vieles mehr. Aber Alkohol selber zu brauen, das ist nicht mein Fachgebiet. Dann wünsche ich euch zwei noch eine gute Nacht" und so schlenderte Jolee in Richtung seines Schlafgemaches.  
  
"Was jetzt Carth?" sagte Revan den Blick auf davonschlendernden alten Mann gerichtet. "Carth?"  
  
Als sie sich umdrehte, küsste er sie. Im ersten Augenblick war sie noch zu überrascht, aber dann genoss sie in allen Fasers ihres Körpers jede Sekunde und lockerte sich. Carth hatte einfach seinem Gefühl vertraut und küsste Revan inniglich Er spürte ihre anfängliche Überraschung und die schnell vergehende Scheu als der Kuss von ihr erwidert wurde. Es war als wären beide Eins geworden.  
  
Die Reise nach Coruscant, dem Herz der Republik ist gleich angenehmer geworden.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
"Richten Sie den Traktorstrahl auf das Eskortschiff aus und halten sie es seitlich unseres Schiffes, so das die Turbolaserbatterien die Schilder zusammenbrechen lassen können." befahl Captain Rehn dem Waffenleitoffizier.  
  
Der Geschwaderkommandant bellte in sein Mikrophon "Kommando an Snubjägerrotte Gamma und Delta, lassen sie den Frachter nicht entkommen - nur manövirierunfähig schiessen. die Ersatzteile werden benötigt."  
  
Die Tormentor hatte sich an der Rimma Handelsroute in der Nähe von Sullust aufgehalten. Erstens um die Besatzung von der verheerenden Niederlage der Sith abzulenken und zweitens wurden dringend Ressourcen wie Nahrung und Ersatzteile gebraucht.  
  
"Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten Captain?" Der dunkle Sith-Meister erschien gerade auf der Brücke.  
  
"Nein, Darth Astares. Aber wir müssen uns mit der Operation beeilen. Der Konvoi hat um Unterstützung gebeten und ein Schlachtschiff der Capitolklasse hatte den Ruf bestätigt. ETA: Eine Stunde." Im Hintergrund explodierte grell das Eskortschiff.  
  
"Gut, gut. Was ist mit der Flotte?"  
  
"Wir konnten bisher nur zu wenigen Schiffen Kontakt aufnehmen. Anscheinend gibt es immer noch keine klare Kommandostruktur. Als Versammlungsort einigten wir uns vorerst auf Korriban."  
  
"Was ist mit dem jungen Onasi? Ist er schon soweit dass wir ihn zu seinem Vater schicken können?"  
  
"Wir müssen nur noch ein Einzelheiten klären, dann können wir ihn als `Schläfer´ benutzen."  
  
"Ausgezeichnet. Und die Steintafel?" "Es wird mehr Zeit von Nöten sein, Darth Astares"  
  
"Na gut. Sagen sie mir nicht das mehr Zeit benötigt wird, Captain. Diese Wissenschaftler sind inkompetent! Lassen sie eine Hälfte hinrichten, als eine Motivation für die andere Hälfte."  
  
"Jawohl Darth Astares."  
  
Minuten später betrat der Sith ein Zimmer in den Mannschaftsunterkünften. Das Quartier war in einem dammerigen Licht gehüllt, was aber von einem roten Licht durchbrochen wurde. Es war ein sehr schweres aber gleichmässiges Atmen und das Summen eines Lichtschwertes zu vernehmen.  
  
"Ihr macht große Genesungsfortschritte." Darth Astares begutachtete die, für eine Frau, grosse Gestalt. Die kurzen blonden Haare klebten schweissdurchtränkt am Kopf. Die Bewegungen mit dem Lichtschwert schienen der Frau aber sichtlich Mühe zu bereiten.  
  
"Danke, Darth Astares. Die Genesung schreitet dennoch zu langsam voran."  
  
"Schon in den Unterlagen ist es vermerkt worden, dass ihr sehr ungestüm seid. Es ist ein Wunder, dass ihr den Kampf mit Revan überlebt habt."  
  
Die Frau schaltete das Lichtschwert abrupt ab und versuchte den aufkommenden Zorn in andere Bahnen zu lenken.  
  
Ich kann mich noch genau daran erinnern, wie diese kleine Jedi in die Akademie spazierte und im Alleingang die Sith-Lehrer und Schüler tötete. Es konnte nur so gewesen sein. Sie ging allein mit Meister Uthar und seiner Stellvertreterin zu dem Grabmal von Naga Sadow. Ihre Begleiter indes sind auf ihr Schiff zurückgekehrt. Es gab ausser mir keine überlebenden Sith, von den Archäologen mal abgesehen. Von der Empfangshalle aus waren Schreie zu hören. Es waren eigentlich immer Schreie zu hören. Diesmal folgte dem Schreien aber eine gespenstische Stille und ich sah von meinem Display auf. Da kam sie den Hauptkorridor hinab um die Ecke. Sie war kleiner als ich. Die meisten Akademieangehörigen die Revan sahen, wurden von den Augen getäuscht. Mit diesem unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck dazu das schwarze ungebändigte Haar, das mehr weniger erfolgreich zu einem Zopf gebunden war, konnte sie leicht für ein harmloses Mädchen gehalten. Diesen fatalen Fehler beging ich leider auch. Wir alle ünterschätzten sie. Auf meine Fragen was mit Meister Uthar oder Yuthara geschehen war, antwortete sie mit einem bedauerndem Lächeln. Zu spät registrierte ich dass sie zwei Lichtschwerter in den Händen trug. Ein Lichtblitz wurde ihr von mir entgegengeschleudert, aber es bewirkte nichts. Spätestens jetzt hätte ich meine Gegnerin ernst nehmen sollen. Gleichzeitig zündete ich mein Lichtschwert und ging mit einem Schrei in den Angriff über. Meine Gegnerin zündete ihrerseits gelassen die Lichtschwerter, parierte jeden Hieb und schickte mich mit einer Machtwelle zu Boden. Zögernd wartete sie ab, ob ich wieder versuchen würde anzugreifen. Natürlich, was blieb mir anderes übrig! "Du musst nicht angreifen, noch kannst du den Pfad der dunklen Seite verlassen." Lachend griff ich sie wieder an. Meine Schläge waren zu wild. Im nachhinein muss ich zugestehen, dass diese `Wildheit´ mein entscheidender Feler gewesen war. Dabei war meine Wildheit ausschlaggebend gewesen, ein Novize an der Akademie zu werden. Hier in diesem Kampf war es von keinem Nutzen. Sie machte sogar keine Anstalten meine Hiebe zu parieren. Sie wich einfach nur aus...schlug eine Finte und erwischte mich. Dann wurde es schwarz vor meinen Augen...  
  
"Als ich vor einiger Zeit erfuhr, dass Revan meine Gegnerin war, überraschte mich die Niederlage nicht im Geringstem." sagte die Frau in ohnmächtiger Wut.  
  
"Nun, als einzige Überlebende Sith dieser Akademie und nach einem Kampf mit Revan persönlich, habe ich mich dazu entschlossen euch als meinen persönlichen Schüler aufzunehmen."  
  
Überrascht schaute sie auf Darth Astares und salutierte "Ich werde dem Ehre erweisen, Meister."  
  
"Ja, davon bin ich überzeugt. Kommt nachher zum Trainingsraum. Ihr werdet dort euren ersten Auftrag erhalten - Darth Lashowe" sagte der einäugige Sith-Meister und verließ das Quartier.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Bastila befand sich auf der Brücke der Sternenschmiede. Es war alles so verschwommen, aber diesen Ort würde sie nicht vergessen können. Nicht den Ort oder diesen Zeitpunkt. Weniger Meter vor ihr konnte sich selber und Revan erkennen. Beide Frauen hatten Momente zuvor die Lichtschwerter gekreuzt und Revan war als Sieger hervorgegangen. In diesem Augenblick wählte ich durch die Hilfe meiner Freundin...nein mittlerweile waren sie zu Schwestern geworden, die helle Seite. Da. Jetzt schaltete Revan das Lichtschwert ab und erklärte dass sie einen Schlag meinerseits nicht abwehren würde. Die Frau hat wirklich verrückte Einfälle. ...aber da stimmt etwas nicht... Bastilas Augen weiteten sich, als ihre Kopie zum Schlag ausholte und ihr Gegenüber mit einem Streich ,der Revan knapp quer über den Bauch traf, niederstreckte. Mit einem Aufschrei fiel die Getroffene, sich die Wunde zuhaltend, zuerst auf die Knie und dann der Länge nach auf die Seite. Die der dunklen Seite verfallenen Jedi nahm eine beobachtende Position ein und wartete ob der Körper der soeben tödlich Verwundeten sich mit der Macht verschmolz, wie es für wahre Jedi-Meister üblich war. Es trat es nicht ein. Bastila, oder besser ihre dunkle Hälfte, beugte sich zu dem Körper und nahm den Kopf zärtlich in ihre Arme. Die Blicke der beiden Frauen trafen sich und völlig überraschend lächelte die Todgeweihte. Ein Funke des Lebens schien in Revan noch vorhanden zu sein. Bastila hielt den Kopf in einen Arm und lauschte den letzten Abschiedsworten, die der `träumenden´ Bastila verborgen blieb. Danach verkrampfte sich der Körper in einem letzten Aufbäumen und die Frau verstarb.  
  
"NEEEIIIN!!!" Bastila wachte mit einem stummen Schrei auf und schnappte nach Luft. Minuten später, es kamen ihr wie Stunden vor, realisierte die junge Frau wo sie jetzt war - an Bord der Ebon Hawk. An Einschlafen war zumindest im Monent nicht zu denken. Ich sollte besser aufstehen und ein bisschen herumlaufen entschied Bastila ruhig. Während sie ein Bein aus dem Bett schwang um Anstalten zu treffen, sich aufzuraffen, sah sie dass noch ein Bett leer war.  
  
Wo ist Revan? es kann doch nicht...Nein. Es gibt keine Gefühle; Frieden gibt es Sorgenvoll schlich Bastila zu Revan´s Bett und erkannte dass dieses erst noch kürzlich benutzt wurde. Der Macht sei Dank atmete sie tief aus.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung Bastila? Du siehst aus als hättest du Alpträume gehabt." konnte sie eine flüsternde Stimme vernehmen. Gerade erst ist Revan in den Ruheraum eingetreten. Bastila hatte aus lauter Sorge versäumt die Kleidung zu wechseln stand Revan im Schlafanzug gegenüber.  
  
Musternd sah die junge Jedi die Frau vor sich an. Am auffallendsten war die Tatsache, dass Revan ihr Haar offentrug, einen leicht erröteten Kopf hatte und Zufriedenheit ausstrahlte. Die Kleidung, die traditionelle Robe einer Padawan sass auch nicht korrekt.  
  
"Wo warst du?" flüsterte sie in einem vorwurfsvollem Tonfall und einem ersten Blick.  
  
"Ebenso wie du konnte ich nicht einschlafen und musste mir die Beine vertreten. Du solltest dir was anderes überziehen, falls du auch herumlaufen willst - sonst kommen die männlichen Besatzungsmitglieder auf falsche Gedanken." antwortete Revan neckisch zwinkernd.  
  
Jeden Moment erwartete Revan, dass Bastila nun eine Standpauke halten würde, stattdessen umarmte die jüngere Frau sie und seufzte "Danke, für alles." Irritiert erwiderte sie die Umarmung. Beide verharrten für eine längere Zeit in dieser Position.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______ 


	2. Coruscant Teil A

Erklärung: Star Wars und das ganze zusammenhängende Umfeld sind nicht mein Eigentum. Das Spiel `Knights of the old republic´ ist im Besitz der Firma Bioware/Lucasarts. Dies ist meine erste Fanficiton und hoffe auf (falls es Leser geben sollte) Anregungen eurerseits.  
  
Viel Spass!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
An Bord der Tormentor:  
  
Mit einem Zischen öffnete sich die Tür zu dem Zellentrakt. Die Zellen selber, waren durch Sicherheitsfelder vom Gang abgetrennt. Eine Twi´lek lag, über ihr Schicksal sinnierend, auf einer der drei Zellenpritschen. Sie schreckte aus den Grübeleien, als schwere Schritte den Gang herunterhallten. Wieviele Personen da entlang gingen war nicht einschätzbar. Neugierig ging sie von der liegenden in die sitzende Position über. Den Blick starr aus der Zelle gerichtet, harrte sie der Dinge ab. Die Gestalten kamen tatsächlich zu ihrer Zelle. Es waren drei Personen. Zwei Sith-Gardisten und eine menschliche Frau, die in der Kleidung der dunklen Jedi gehüllt war. Die Twi´lek war leicht überrascht. Ich kenne diese Frau. Damals auf Korriban...Sie war einer der Kandidaten auf die Sith- Anwärterschaft gewesen. Scharrend blieb die dunkle Jedi vor der Zelle stehen. "Seid mir gegrüßt Yuthura Ban, ehemalige stellvertretende Akademieleiterin...Lassen wir die restlichen Begrüßungsfloskeln aus. Warum hat euch Revan am Leben gelassen!?" Yuthura lächelte innerlich. "Sie erkannte, dass die dunkle Seite nicht meine Bestimmung ist. Was ist mit euch, Lashowe?" "Darth Lashowe!" "Vergebt mir meine Unwissenheit...Darth Lashowe." "Das tut nichts zur Sache. Beantwortet lieber meine Fragen, Yuthura. Hatte sie bei der letzten Prüfung Hilfe?" "Lashowe. Ich meinte Darth Lashowe, ihr habt euch verändert...was ist geschehen? Selbst eure Stimme und die Augenfarbe..." "Schweigt." "Euch umgibt eine Präsenz, die ich..." Mit einer Hand wies Darth Lashowe einen der Gardisten an. "Deaktiviert das Feld, Soldat." Der Soldar stutzte. "Aber das wäre unklug. Die Macht ist stark in ihr!" Die dunkle Jedi zeigte auf den unwilligen Soldaten und plötzlich hob er keuchend Boden ab. Sie hielt ihn in einem unsichtbaren Würgegriff aus dem es für die arme Seele kein Entrinnen gab. Sichtlich eingeschüchtert, wich der zweite Gardist einige Schritte zurück. Yuthura musste die Szenerie hilflos mitansehen. Der Todeskampf schien endlos lange zu dauern bis der leblose Körper laut auf dem Grund aufschlug und die Stille brach. Lashowe wiederholte die Geste. "Deaktiviert das Feld!" "Jawohl, Darth Lashowe." Hastig kam der Sith-Soldat der Anweisung nach. Wie aus Zauberhand verschwand das Sicherheitsfeld. Gelassen ging die dunkle Jedi in die Zelle. "Und jetzt werdet ihr meine Fragen beantworten, Yuthura..."  
  
Auf der Brücke des Schiffes, führten der Captain und der Sith-Meister eine Unterhaltung. "Die Wissenschaftler haben die Steintafel erfolgreich entschlüsselt. Die Übersetzung wurde auf ihr Rechner im Zimmer transferiert. Dustil Onasi ist soweit, dass wir ihn nach Coruscant schicken können, Darth Astares." Bria Rehn stand neben dem dunklem Jedi vor der Frontscheibe des Kreuzer´s. Inwischen waren mehr als zwanzig Grosskampfschiffe und unzählige kleinere über Korriban versammelt. Rehn´s Kiefer mahlten unentwegt. "Ihr seht skeptisch aus, Captain." Stellte Darth Astares ohne einen Blick auf sie geworfen zu haben fest. Leise, nur so das er es hören konnte antwortete der Captain. "Woher können wir wissen, dass sein Vater auf Coruscant ist." "Logik, Captain. Die Republik hatte noch keine Triumphveranstaltung abgehalten und vor der gesamten Bevölkerung übertragen. An uralten Traditionen festhaltend, müssen alle Helden geehrt werden. Eine solche Übertragung wurde noch nicht gesendet. Ausserdem, falls die Ebon Hawk und ihre Besatzung auf Coruscant wären, hätten die Medien es längst berichtet. Sicher wird der Zeitpunkt und -ort der Feier bis zur letzten Sekunde geheim gehalten. Aber Die Feier ist unwichtig. Hauptsache ist das der Vater seinen Sohn trifft. Über seinen Vater erhalten wir Informationen über die nächsten Schritte von Bastila und Revan. Bei der günstigsten Gelegenheit werden wir dann Bastila entführen, zur dunklen Seite bekehren und Revan liquidieren." Er grinste bei dem Gedanken. " Schickt den jungen Onasi zu einem Planeten, der auf dem Kurs zu seinem Heimatplaneten liegt. Um kein Misstrauen zu erwecken, darf kein Schiff von uns ihn zu diesem Planeten bringen. Von dort aus ist dann Coruscant das nächste Reiseziel. Rüstet ihn dementsprechend aus." "Jawohl, Darth Astares." Nickend entfernte Captain Bria Rehn sich von dem Sith-Meister ab.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Tage später auf der Ebon Hawk:  
  
Die Besatzungsmitglieder versuchten durch Routine die aufkommende Nervosität zu überspielen. Je näher die Gefährten Coruscant kamen, desto nervöser wurden sie. Im Swoophangar überprüfte Revan mit T3-M4 den Status des Swoopbike´s. Der Astromechdroide überprüfte die Energiespitzen des Fahrzeuges während sie unter dem Bike an den Übertragungsleitern arbeitete. Als Canderous den Raum betrat, konnte er nur die Beine herausragen sehen. Er gab ein Räuspern ab, in der Hoffnung sie würde es bemerken. Canderous verzog das Gesicht. Es könnte ein Rudel Kath-hunde auftauchen ohne dass es ihr auffallen würde. Seufzend ging der Mandalorianer in die Hocke und klopfte mit der Hand gegen die Unterschenkel. Durch die unerwartete Berührung zuckt die Frau zusammen und stieß mit dem Kopf gegen den Rumpf. "AU!" Canderous war auf fast alles gefasst gewesen, aber mit dieser Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet. Als sie mit Kopf aufprallte, musste sie eine Hydraulikleitung beschädigt haben. Ein Flüssigkeitsschwall ergoss sich über die Jedi. "T3-stell diese Zufuhrleitung ab!" Sekundenbruchteile später hörte es auf zu fließen. Fluchend tauchte Revan unter dem Bike hervor. Mit knirschenden Zähnen und verschmiertem Gesicht kam Revan auf die Beine. Ein Lachen prustete aus Canderous hervor. "Denkt an den Jedi-Kodex, Revan." Ihre Gesichtszüge wurden weicher. Die junge Frau ergriff das nächste Handtuch und säuberte das Gesicht und murmelte. "Wo ist HK 47, wenn er gebraucht wird." Das Gesicht noch im Handtuch, spürte sie eine Hand an der Schulter ruhen. "Ich muss mit euch reden, Revan." Die Jedi warf das Handtuch über die Schulter. Ein dringlicher Unterton in seiner Stimme, ließ die junge Frau vorsichtig umdrehen. Sie verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf. "Was gibt es?" "Wir haben unsere Partnerschaft mit der Zerstörung der Sternenschmiede beendet. Erinnert ihr euch daran?" Sie hob eine Augenbraue. "Ja?" "Meine Dienste werden für euch nicht mehr vonnöten sein. Nach der Befragung durch die Jedi und der Ehrenfeier der Republik werden sich unsere Wege trennen. Das wollte ich klären. Wer weiss, wann wir wieder die Gelegenheit haben uns in Ruhe zu unterhalten." "Danke, Canderous. Es war mir eine Ehre euch an meiner Seite zu wissen. Was werdet ihr in Zukunft unternehmen?" "Coruscant ist gross und ein gefährliches Pflaster. Leibwächter werden immer gesucht." Sie schlug ihm sanft in die Magengrube. "Möge die Macht mit euch sein, Canderous vom Clan Ordo." Canderous lächelte, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend, verschmitzt. "T3 für heute ist es genug. Ich gebe dir Bescheid, wenn wir weitermachen. Weisst du wo HK 47 ist?" Der Droide gab piepsende Laute ab. "Achso ist das. Er befindet sich im Lagerraum im Ruhemodus. Also bis dann." Revan verliess den Swoophangar und ging in Richtung Frauenquartiere Der Mandalorianer blieb gedankenversunken zurück.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Darth Astares studierte in seinem Zimmer die Übersetzung. ...die Macht wird mich befreien. Der Sith´ari, das perfekte Wesen - existiert es wirklich? Alle Antworten liegen in dem Sith-Kodex... Das Zimmerkommunikationsgerät piepste. Der Sith-Meister nahm den Anruf entgegen. "Warum stört ihr mich?" "Darth Astares, zehn von zwölf der überlebenden Sith-Meister befinden sich nun an Bord der Leviathan. Wie abgesprochen, sind sie bereit den nächsten dunklen Lord der Sith aus ihrer Mitte zu wählen. Alle warten nur noch auf sie Darth Astares..." "So? Gibt es sonst noch was Wichtiges?" "Jawohl, Darth Lashowe befindet sich im Tal der toten Sith-lords auf Korriban." "Seit wann?" "Das wissen wir nicht..." Astares zerschmetterte des Gerät mit seiner Faust. "Diese undankbare Göre. Alles muss man selber machen." Raschen Schrittes ging der aufgebrachte Sith zum Hangar.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Auf dem Zwischengang konnte Revan Gelächter aus dem zentralen Bereitschaftsraum hören. Anscheinend lief auf dem Holodisplay eine Komödie. Die Frau griff mit der Macht hinaus und erspürte die Auren von drei bekannten Personen: Jolee, Juhani und Zaalbar. Stirnrunzelnd setzte sie ihren Weg fort. Carth und Bastila sind im Cockpit. Canderous und T3 waren vorhin im Swoophangar. HK ruht im Lagerraum. Jolee, Juhani und Zaalbar schauten einen Holovid an. Wo ist Mission? Mission sass voll bekleidet, still in ihrem Bett. Das Licht im Zimmer war auf die niedrigste Stufe eingestellt. Was wird aus Zaalbar und mir? Als die Zimmertür aufging, aktivierte Mission den Tarnfeldgenerator. Es war Revan, die in das Zimmer eintrat. Sie konnte zwar nur die Umrisse sehen, trotzdem würde Mission diese Jedi im Schlaf erkennen. Seufzend warf der Neuankömmling die Kleidung auf das Bett und ging in die Schalldusche. Die Twi´lek war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits möchte ich alleine sein, andererseits brauche ich jemanden mit dem sprechen kann. Minutenlang wog die Jugendliche das `Pro´ und `Contra´ ab. Die Zeit verflog. Mission war so konzentriert, dass es ihr entgangen war, dass die Frau fertig geduscht hatte und bereits angezogen hatte. Es war ein Blütenduft in der Luft. Im Halbdunkeln konnte sie die Silhouétte Revan´s sehen, wie die Jedi nur aufrecht im Raum stand und den Arm ausstreckte. Diese Geste machte sie auf Tatooine´s Dünenmeer, um irgendetwas mit der Macht zu erfühlen. Einer Eingebung folgend, deaktivierte die Twi´lek ihren Tarnfeldgenerator. "Du kannst aufhören, ich bin hier." Revan erschauerte kurz. Bei den schwarzen Knochen Malak´s...Personen mit feindlichen Absichten, kann ich auf Anhieb erahnen...Wenn das so weiter geht, bekomme ich noch einen Herzinfarkt. Sie erhöhte die Lichtintensität um einige Stufen. Nachdem das Zimmer hell erleuchtet war, konnte sie Mission ausmachen wie sie im Bett kauerte. "Darf ich mich zu dir setzen, Kleines?" "Hey, ich bin nur wenige Millimeter kleiner als du - oh, hab´ schon verstanden." Die Jugendliche nickte ihr zu. Die Frau nahm neben ihr auf dem Bett Platz. Zunächst betrachtete Revan Mission´s Gesicht und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. "Möchtest du darüber sprechen?" "Ich glaube ja. Unsere gemeinsamen Reisen werden bald ein Ende finden..." Sie kam kurz in´s Stocken. "...Griff ist untergetaucht. Zaalbar ist der Sohn eines Clanoberhauptes, das muss ich auch erstmal verkraften. Es hatte niemand außer Big Z ein Gedanken an mein Wohlergehen verschwendet, bis Carth und du aufgetaucht sind. Ich habe gehört wie du und Big Z vor ein paar Tagen eine Unterhaltung geführt hast. Er hatte dir erklärt das seine Lebenschuld erst mit deinem oder seinem Ableben endet. Nach längerer Diskussion konntest du ihn dazu überreden eine Art Urlaub zu nehmen. Dass er mit mir nach Kashyyk zurückzukehrt und dort bei dem Wiederaufbau der alten Traditionen und Lebensweise hilft. Das geht nicht. Ich bin ein Kind der Stadt. Als ich zum ersten Mal Kashyyk betreten hatte, war mir ganz eingenartig zumute. Aber wenn ich auf Coruscant bleibe, ist niemand da den ich kenne." Mission begann zu schluchzen. "Ich bin dann ganz alleine." Revan nahm sie in die Arme. Die Twi´lek liess es widerstandslos zu und legte den Kopf auf die Schulter der Frau. "Hey, du bist nicht alleine." flüsterte sie der Jungendlichen zu. Sanft strich sie ihr über den Rücken während das Madchen hemmungslos weinte. Revan hielt Mission, noch über dem Ende des Tränenflusses hinaus, umarmt. Als die Vierzehnjährige unerwartet eingeschlafen war, versuchte sie für beide in eine bequemere Position überzugehen. Sie lehnte sich zurück und Mission lag halb auf ihr. Es dauerte nicht lange und Revan war ebenfalls eingeschlafen.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Auf dem Planeten Korriban:  
  
Die Schülerin von Darth Astares kam gerade aus dem Grabmal von Naga Sadow. Sie befand sich auf dem Rückweg zu dem Sternenkreuzer. Der Weg führte über das Tal der toten Sith-lords, die Akademie zum Raumhafen. Das Tal war nach dem Tode Uthar Wynn´s geräumt worden und es durfte nur mit dem Erlaubnisses von Darth Astares betreten werden. Mitten im Tal, stiess sie unerwartet auf ihren Meister. Den Weg versperrend, war er aus einer der Säulen herausgetreten. "Darth Lashowe, ich hatte doch angeordnet, dass niemand das Tal betreten darf. Was macht ihr also hier?" Die Frau hatte nur ein verächtliches Lächeln übrig. "Das hat euch nicht zu interessieren, alter Mann." Der Sith-Meister starrte sie mit eisiger Miene an. "Das werdet ihr büssen, meine Schülerin." Er entfesselte einen Machtsturm der sogar den Sand in der Nähe aufwirbeln ließ. Der Sicht behindert, harrte Astares aus, bis er wieder etwas sehen konnte. Unterdessen nahm er sein Lichtschwert in die Hand. Ein Umriss war zunächst zu erkennen. Lachend trat sie aus der Staubwand. "War das alles?" Zornerfüllt, versuchte er sie zu lähmen, durch eine Machtwelle zu Boden zu schicken, er streckte den Arm in ihre Richtung, um sie mit einem Gedanken zu töten - erfolglos. "Ich wiederhole: War das schon alles?" Mit einem wildem Schrei wollte er seine Anstrengungen verdoppeln und Blitze stieben aus seiner freien Hand. Lashowe, die Blitze ignorierend, ging in den Gegenangriff über. Das Zwillingslichtschwert erwachte fauchend zum Leben. Der Sith-meister brach seinen Machtangriff ab und wich dem Seitwärtshieb mit einer Bodenrolle im letzten Moment aus. Er gewann, sein eigenes Lichtschwert zündend, einige Schritte Abstand. Mit erhobenem Lichtschwert erwartete er sie. Lashowe stand an der Stelle an dem sich kurze Zeit zuvor Darth Astares befand. Entsetzt stellte er fest, dass die Säule, hinter der er vorhin hinausgetreten ist, von dem Hieb schwer beschädigt war. Bei ihrem Angriff hatte ihr Schlag eine Ecke abgetrennt. Sie ließ keine weitere Zeit zu Strategien auszudenken, überbrückte leicht den Abstand zu ihm und ließ eine ganze Attackeserie auf ihn los. Er konnte zwar erfolgreich parieren, aber jeder Schlag trieb ihn bis zu der Wand zurück. Sie verhinderte mehrere Ausfälle seinserseits, indem sie ihr Lichtschwert unberechenbar führte. Sie nutzte geschickt beide Enden des Zwillingslichtschwert. Der Bewegungsfreiheit beraubt, drängte ein Wirbelschlag sein Lichtschwert zur Seite. Ein Sprungtritt lähmte seine Schulter. Ein Schlag von oben trennte die Hand mit dem Lichtschwert ab.Schockiert starrte der Sith-meister seinen kauterisierten Armstumpf an, unfähig einen Laut von sich zu geben. Während er atemlos ohne Deckung vor ihr stand, schaltete sie ihr Zwillingslichtschwert ab und brachte es in einer fliessenden Bewegung an der Gürtelschlaufe an. Lashowe´s linke Hand packte seinen Hals und zwang ihn auf die Knie. Die rechte Hand näherte sich quälend langsam seinem Gesicht. Sie grinste. "Die Schwachen werden untergehen." "...Ich...habe...noch...eine Überraschung!" Aus der Augenhöhle entwich eine Schwärze und verursachte eine Gänsehaut bei ihr. Astares lächelte siegessicher. Das Lächeln verschwand, da der Griff an seinem Hals Sekunden später noch stärker wurde. "...Wie ist...das möglich?...Ihr hättet in Panik und...und Paranoia...verfallen sollen." "Nun bin ich der Meister." "Ihr seid nicht Lashowe, nicht wirklich." Die rechte Hand war nun direkt über seinem Gesicht. Schockwellen durchliefen auf einmal seinen Körper, der in eine Aura von roten Blitzen gehüllt war. Es war kein Schreien zu hören. Nur ein leises Stöhnen, das Knistern und Schmatzen der Blitze. Lashowe saugte ihm das Leben und die Macht in wenigen Atemzügen aus. Mit einer wegwerfenden Bewegung schleuderte sie den Toten fort. "Nun bin ich der Meister. Gar nicht so schlecht, dafür dass ich erst am Anfang stehe." Die Frau setzte ihren Weg fort um wieder auf die Tormentor zu gelangen.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Aus den internen Lautsprechern der Ebon Hawk ertönte eine Durchsage: "Hier spricht euer Captain. Wir sind jetzt aus dem Hyperraum ausgetreten und befinden uns im direkten Anflug auf Korriban. Bei sofortiger Landeerlaubnis werden wir in zwei Stunden gelandet sein. Ich melde mich wieder, wenn genauere Information vorliegen. Ende."  
  
Zufrieden kratzte Cath Onasi seinen `drei Tage Bart´. "Das scheint dir ja mächtig Spass zu machen." "Stimmt, da hast du vollkommen recht, Bastila." Er versuchte eine Kommunikationsverbindung mit Coruscant aufzumehmen. "Hier Ebon Hawk für Coruscant Mission Control. Erbitten Landeerlaubnis. Senden unser Transpondercode - jetzt." Carth wiederholte den Funkspruch zwei- bis dreimal. Der erfahren Pilot schaute aus der Frontscheibe. Das Schiff kam den Orbitalverteidigungsstationen immer näher. Er murmelte."Das wird eng. Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl. Es wird besser sein, die Hawk zu wenden." Kurz bevor er den Anflug verlangsamen wollte, erschallte eine männliche Stimme aus dem Kommunikator. "Coruscant Mission Control für Ebon Hawk. Transpondercode ist korrekt. Herzlich willkommen. Sie werden schon erwartet. Folgen sie dem Leitsignal. Wir weisen darauf hin, falls ihr Schiff von dem Kurs abkommen sollte, übernehmen wir keine Haftung für eventuelle Schäden. Coruscant Mission Control Ende." Carth beendete die Funkverbindung. Sofort überspielte er den Kurs in den Navigationscomputer und richtete den Kurs neu aus. Erleichtert grinste der Pilot die Jedi an. "Wie ich es gesagt habe - kein Problem." Bastila hob die Augenbrauen. "Klar..."  
  
Jolee streckte sich lärmend. "Ah, endlich da. Bringen wir die Sache hinter uns. Jedi-blabla, pompöse Feier, die grössten Helden unserer Zeit etcetera etcetera." "Warum so verbittert?" Der alte Jedi schaute entrückt. "Mit Coruscant sind nicht nur gute Erinnerungen verbunden. Nach dem Sith-Krieg vor dreissig Jahren...Aber davon werde ich dir ein andermal erzählen, Juhani." "Kein Problem." Sie stand auf, um nach den anderen zu sehen. Er zwinkerte ihr zu. "Aha, so ist das also. Ihr Jungspunde glaubt wohl, ihr könnt euch mit dem alten Senilen alles erlauben. Äh, wo war ich stehen geblieben?" Was soll´s? Dann mache ich ein Nickerchen. Jolee spazierte zu den Männerquartieren. Das erste Ziel Juhan´s hingegen war der Lagerraum. HK 47 war nicht mehr dort! Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Bauch bewegte sie sich zum Swoophangar. Zaalbar war anwesend und zwar nicht alleine. Er arbeitete an HK 74´s motorischen Elementen, um die Leistungen des Attentäterdroiden zu optimieren. T3 half mit technischen Fachwissen aus. Canderous war für die Rückendeckung zuständig, falls versehentlich ein Annihiliationsprotokoll aktiviert werden sollte. Das war eine zu heikle Phase um jetzt nach Fortschritten zu fragen. Leisen Schrittes legte sie einen Umweg ein. Als nächstes Ziel visierte die Cathar die Frauenschlafquartiere an. Juhani betrat, blinzelnd, den hell erleuchteten Raum. Es versetzte ihr einen leichten Stich in´s Herz als sie Mission auf Revan liegen sah. Das Bild glich eher einer Tochter die bei ihrer Mutter schläft, trotzdem knaberte Juhani an der Unterlippe. Diese Gefühlsschwankungen muss ich lernen zu zügeln. Revan hatte nie erfahren, was ich für sie empfinde. Juhani erlebte die Erinnerungen erneut. Auf dem Rakata-Planeten waren Jolee, Revan und ich in den Tempel eingedrungen. Wir räumten alle Hindernisse aus dem Weg und gelangten auf das Tempelobere. Auf dem Dach war das Gerät installiert, mit dem das Störfeld um die Sternenschmiede erzeugt wurde. Dort trafen wir auf Bastila. Schockiert stellten wir fest, dass sie der dunklen Seite der Macht erlegen war. Gemeinsam wurde Bastila zurückgedrängt. Die gefallene Jedi erkannte wie stark Revan in der Macht geworden war. So versuchte sie sie ebenfalls zur dunklen Seite zu bekehren. Doch Revan widerstand den Verlockungen, ohne einen Moment der Schwäche. Die helle Seite war zu stark in ihr. Damals verpürte ich ein Gefühl des Begehrens in mir. Das irritierte mich, daher beschloss ich zuerst über meine Gefühle nachzudenken. Jetzt weiss ich es besser. Hätte sie es nur eher erfahren, wie sehr ich sie liebe... Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Es wäre besser die zwei schlafen zu lassen.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Den Sith-Meistern wurden im Konferenzsaal der Leviathan, Getränke serviert. Der Konferenzsaal hatte einen U-förmigen Tischaufbau, der leicht dreissig Personen Platz geboten hätte. Die Stimmung war bedrückt. Nach Zerstörung der Sternenschmiede und dem Tode Darth Malak´s war die Offensive der Sith nicht nur in Stocken geraten, sondern sie mussten auch aus weiten Teilen der Galaxis abziehen. Doch die Sith benötigten einen Anführer, einen neuen Lord der Sith. Keiner der Anwesenden war so stark oder charismatisch wie Darth Revan oder Darth Malak. Trotzdem war Handeln gefragt, wenn ein Sieg noch in Betracht gezogen werden sollte. Aus diesem Grunde waren die Sith- meister zusammen gekommen. Die Streitkräfte würden nur `einem´ Anführer folgen. Aus diesem Kreis würde der nächste der Sith-lord gewählt werden. Zwei Sith-meister blieben dem Treffen absichtlich fern. Sie befürworteten den traditionellen Weg der Sith. "Wo bleibt Darth Astares! Er sollte schon vor Stunden zu uns stossen! Weitere Verzögerungen, werde ich ncht tolerieren." Der sobenen Gesprochene, machte Anstalten zu gehen. "Beruhigt euch, es würde allein der Republik dienen, wenn wir uns jetzt nicht einigen können." Einer der Sith trippelte mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch herum. "Hört auf damit, es macht mich wahnsinnig!" schnauzte sein Sitznachbar ihn an. Das war zuviel. "Ich verlange für diese Beleidigung Satisfaction!" Der Sith war, nach seiner Waffe tastend, aufgesprungen. Vor dem Ausbruch von Kampfhandlungen, öffnete sich die Tür. Darth Lashowe trat in den Saal ein. Der Aufgesprungene fragte irritiert. "Wer seid ihr? Wo ist Darth Astares?" Grimmig lächelnd antwortete sie. "Captain Brehn berichtete mir von diesem Treffen. Ich bin hier und melde meinen Anspruch an, der nächste Lord der Sith zu werden. Darth Astares wird gerade Darth Malak von seinem Scheitern berichten. Noch Fragen?" Die meisten der Sith-meister waren aufgesprungen. Viele ballten die Hände zu Fäusten. "Warum sollten wir euch folgen, Weib?" "Weil ihr vergiftet seid. Das einzige Gegenmittel dazu, ist in meinem Besitz. Gibt es einen besseren Grund? Ihr habt genau eine Minute euch zu entscheiden. Wer für mich ist, lebt weiter - der Rest..." Die Gesichtszüge der Sith-meister entgleisten.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Die Ebon Hawk kreuzte die Flugbahnen von Patrouillenschiffen, Frachtraumern, Passagierschiffen und Luxuslinern. Das Getümmel wurde dichter, je näher das ehemalige Schmugglerschiff heranflog. Der Verkehr um den Planeten wurde nur durch das Gewimmel auf Coruscant selbst übertroffen. Unzählige Transporter und private Raumgleiter schwebten in schier endlosen Kolonnen über die kilometerhohen Wolkenkratzer hinweg und stellten die Lebensader der riesigen Stadt dar. Coruscant war nicht nur der Sitz des republikanischen Senates und des Jedi-Rates sondern auch der zentrale Planet des galaktischen Bereiches, der auch als die Kernwelten bekannt war. Dementsprechend war der Planet Dreh- und Angelpunkt für jedermann mit politischen oder wirtschaftlichen Ambitionen. Jeder Großkonzern, wie auch die Czerka Cooperation, hatte hier eine Niederlassung. Natürlich hatte eine solche Zusammenballung von Macht, Wissen und Geld seine Schattenseiten. Industriespionage, Bestechungsversuche und Attentate mussten jederzeit erwartet werden. Bei diesen illegalen Aktivitäten waren insbesonders die Tauschhändler verwickelt. Der Leitstrahl führte zu dem grössten Raumhafen auf Coruscant. Es war mit den kreisförmigen Raumhäfen auf Manaan vergleichbar. Das offene Feld blieb den Grossraumern vorbehalten, den kleinen Schiffen wie die Ebon Hawk wurden in Hangare in den steil aufragenden Seiten zugewiesen. Carth aktivierte das A.L.S. und überwachte den Landevorgang auf den ihnen zugeordneten Hangarplatz. Die Bremsdüsen verlangsamten die Triebgeschwindigkeit. Alle drei Landekufen fuhren fehlerfrei aus. Mit einem Rucken setzte das Schiff auf. Carth ging mit Bastila die Zustandscheckliste durch, bevor die Triebwerke abgeschaltet werden. Mission erwachte durch die Erschütterung, die durch das Schiff lief. Sie blinzelte, in dem Versuch den Schlaf abzuwerfen. Nach Wiedergewinnung der Orientierung, merkte die Twi´lek, dass sie auf etwas weichem lag. Auf einer schlafenden Person, in deren Armen sie noch lag. Da Mission´s Versuch aufzustehen, Revan beinahe weckte, glitt die Jugendliche in die Ursprungshaltung zurück. Bisher hat mich nur Big Z auf Taris so gehalten. Der Lautsprecher knisterte. "Meine Damen und Herren und Droiden, wir sind auf Coruscant gelandet. Die Hafenleitung hat uns angefunkt, solange an Bord zu bleiben bis wir abgeholt werden. Wann das geschehen wird, wussten die Herrschaften selber nicht. Onasi Ende." Dann war die Erschütterung, das Aufsetzen des Schiffes gewesen." Sie schaute in das Gesicht der älteren Frau. Wann hat sie das letzte Mal so ruhig geschlafen? Sie wurde jäh aus den Gedanken gerissen. Die Tür wurde zischend geöffnet. Carth platzte lauthals ein. "REV..." Ruckartig erwachte Revan aus dem Schlaf. Die Augen der Fau waren weit aufgerissen. Beiläufig erkannte Mission, dass die Jedi sie bestimmt aber sanft zur Wand drängte, um sie eventuell aus der Schusslinie zu bringen. Die Twi´lek konnte gerade einmal ein "Hey..." herausbringen. "Was ist Carth? Haben die Sith uns geentert? Läuft HK 47 Amok?" Die Augen der Jedi waren aufgerissen. "Oh, äh, nein. Wir sind gelandet." Carth klang verlegen. Revan lag, den Oberkörper mit einem Arm aufgestützt, noch im Bett. "Auf Coruscant?" "Nein, wir sind auf Yavin...Natürlich auf Coruscant." Ein grimmiges Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht der jungen Frau. "Hast du den Türsummer betätigt, bevor du herein gekommen bist?" Carth ahnte Übles. Er konnte erkennen wie die Jedi mit der freien Hand nach einem Kissen tastete. Der Pilot ging rückwärts zur Tür. In dem Moment, als Revan das Kissen zu fassen bekam, öffnete er die Tür und stürzte in den Gang heraus. Er stand sofort auf. Es kam kein Kissen geflogen. Der Grund war wahrscheinlich, dass die Tür sich automatisch hinter ihm geschlossen hatte. Carth lächelte. Das ist mein Mädchen - temperamentvoll wie eh und je. Das Geräusch beim Öffnen der Tür, liess das Lächeln gefrieren. Sie war ebenfalls herausgetreten. Er registrierte ein Kissen in den Händen und das schelmische Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht. "Hey Süße, du wirst doch nicht..." Weiter kam er nicht, da er gezwungen war dem Kissen auszuweichen. Revan hatte einen der Zipfelenden gepackt und schwang es wie eine Keule. Carth´s Reflexe waren ausgezeichnet. Die Voraussetzung eines guten Piloten. Trotzdem war es kein Vergleich zu den Reflexen Revan´s. Sie traf ihn am Kopf. "Na, warte!" Er gab es auf, weiterhin auszuweichen. Stattdessen griff er nach ihren Handgelenken und drängte sie an die Wand. Widerstandslos gab sie nach. Das Kissen hatte die Frau fallen gelassen. Sein Kopf war so nah an ihrem, dass sie sein Atem spüren konnte. Carth schaute ihr in die grünen Augen, die ihn herausfordernd anfunkelten. "Was hast du jetzt vor, Pilot?" lächelte Revan Carth an. "Das hast du so geplant, oder?" "Denk was du willst." "Ich könnte dich über´s Knie legen." "Das möchte ich sehen." Er konnte ihr Verlangen spüren. Seine Lippen näherten sich der ihren. Wenige Millimeter trennten sie voneinander..."Ähem!" Carth war wie aus einem Traum gerissen. Bastila, Juhani und Jolee waren ebenfalls im Gang erschienen. Er hatte den Kopf ihr zugewandt und entliess Revan aus seinem Griff. "Es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht. Ehrlich." Revan schaute ganz unschuldig. "Das stimmt." Bastila hob eine Augenbraue. Im Hintergrund konnte der Pilot erkennen, wie Juhani, Jolee etwas aushändigte. Carth verdrehte, in Erwartung einer Moralpredigt, die Augen. Die junge Jedi schaute ernst. "Es ist zwecklos, euch beide darüber zu belehren. Carth, Revan...ich wollte euch mitteilen, das die Raumhafenbehörde zu verstehen gab, dass wir in einer Stunde abgeholt werden. Wir sollen alles einpacken, was für einen längeren Aufenthalt benötigt wird. Alle Waffen, abgesehen von den Lichtschwertern, sind verboten." Revan und Carth waren zu verblüfft, etwas zu erwidern. Revan gewann als erste, die Fassung wieder. "Was hat Canderous dazu gesagt?" "Er wurde bisher noch nicht darüber informiert. Wir; das heisst Jolee, Juhani und ich; hatten gehofft du würdest es ihm und HK 47 sagen." Bastila setzte ihr gewinnbringendstes Lächeln auf. Revan seufzte. "Wie kann ich bei diesem Lächeln ablehnen? Wo sind Canderous und HK?" "Sie sind mit Zaalbar und T3 zusammen im Swoop-Hangar." Was machen die im Swoophangar? Sie tauchte unter den Armen von Carth hinweg und ging neugierig zum Swoophangar. Der Rest, bis auf Carth, ging zu ihren Quartieren. Schließlich mussten mehrere Gegenstände eingepackt werden. "Warte auf mich, Süße." Der Pilot holte auf. "Mußt du nicht auch packen?" fragte sie ihn während des Gehen. "Nein, mein ganzes Hab und Gut ging mit der Endar Spire verloren." Die Frau hielt inne. "Das tut mir leid." Carth blieb ebenfalls stehen. "Das muss es nicht. Ich habe dafür meinen Sohn und eine neue Liebe gefunden. Das zählt mehr als alles andere. Dafür muss ich dir danken." Sie errötete. Geräusche aus dem Swoophangar brachten sie auf andere Gedanken. Es wurde geschossen! Sie stürmte in den Swoophangar. Carth folgte ihr auf dem Fuße. "Was zum?" Revan stoppte abrupt, wobei Carth beinahe in sie hingerannt wäre. Der Attentäterdroide HK 47 wich schwebenden Übungssonden, die ihn beschossen, elegant aus. Drei Sonden umkreisten den unbewaffneten HK. Der Droide studierte, beim Ausweichen, geduldig die Angreifer. Als er ein bestimmtes Ablaufmuster herausgefiltert hatte, stand der Droide regungslos aufrecht, bis zwei gegenüber schwebende Sonden gleichzeitig schossen. In ungewohnter Manier ging er blitzartig in die Hocke, so dass die Übungssonden sich gegenseitig ausser Gefecht setzten. "Kommentar: Zwei erledigt - einer übrig." Zaalbar grinste stolz, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. T3 piepste irgendetwas zu dem Wookie. Die letzte Sonde schoss flächendeckend auf den Droiden. Viele der abgefeuerten Schüsse trafen in´s Ziel, richteten aber keinen Schaden an. Derweil war HK schon in Griffreichweichweite und packte die verbliebende Sonde mit einer Hand und deaktivierte sie. Canderous hatte die zwei unerwarteten Gäste schon registriert. Er streckte ihnen die linke Hand mit einem erhobenem Daumen entgegen. Der Attantäterdroide drehte den Kopf in Carth´s und Revan´s Richtung. "Kommentar: Meister, meine Reflexe und Koordination der Bewegungsabläufe wurden optimiert." Canderous´ rauhe Stimme erklang. "Nicht nur das. Wir haben eine mandalorianische Sturmrüstung in die Panzerung integriert." Fast wäre Cath´s Kinnlade heruntergeklappt. "Aber auf die Rüstung warst du doch so stolz." "Sie hatte ihren Zweck erfüllt. Außerdem besitze ich noch die Baragwin Rüstung." Inwzischen war Revan näher an HK 47 getreten. "Ausgezeichnet, jetzt bist du ein effektiverer Killer als zuvor." Revan verzog den Mund. "Zustimmung: Stimmt, Meister. Frage: Habt ihr eine Aufgabe für meine besonderen Fähigkeiten, Meister?" Die Jedi kicherte humorlos. "Sarkasmus ist nicht dein Fachgebiet...Themawechsel! Vielleicht habt ihr es nicht mit bekommen, aber wir sind auf Coruscant gelandet. Das Empfangskomitee erscheint in ungefähr einer Stunde und es sind keine Waffen erlaubt." Bei diesen Worten wurde der Körper des Mandalorianers ganz steif. "Warum sollte ich unbewaffnet von Bord gehen, dass kommt nicht in Frage!" brummte Canderous. "Außerdem was ist mit den euch, Revan?" Canderous betrachtete demonstrativ die Hüfte der Frau an der zwei Lichtschwerter hingen. "Das Lichtschwert ist die traditionelle Waffe der Jedi - abgesehen von dem Lichtschwert sind keine Waffen gestattet." Revan lächelte beschwichtigend. "Canderous, es ist in Ordnung. Falls es trotzdem zu irgendwelchen Komplikationen kommen sollte, werde ich auf euch acht geben." Auf Canderous´ Stirn schwellte langsam eine Zornesader an. Er betrachtete die Frau, die er um fast zwei Köpfe überragte. "Auf mich ACHT geben. Jetzt hör mal zu Mädchen! Ich hatte schon auf Welten gekämpft, da wart ihr noch nicht einmal ein Jucken in der Hose eures Vaters!" Zaalbar lachte bei dem Gesichtsausdrucks des Mandalorianers laut auf, was diesen noch mehr in Rage brachte. Zum Glück für alle Beteiligten ging Carth dazwischen und schob einen heftig gestikulierenden Canderous sachte in die Männerquartiere. Zaalbar folgte ihnen feixend. "Frage: Soll ich auch unbewaffnet von Bord gehen, Meister?" "Bei der Macht, nein!" Selbst unbewaffnet ist der ein laufender Thermaldetonator. Die Frau senkte die Stimme. "Ich meinte, du und T3 werden an Bord der Ebon Hawk verweilen. Eure Aufgabe ist die Protektion unseres Hab und Gutes, desweiteren überwacht ihr die Überholung der Schiffsysteme. Weitere Befehle werden beizeiten durchgegeben. HK, ich verlasse mich auf dich." "Zustimmung: Wie ihr befehlt, Meister. Jeder Fleischsack, der das Schiff betritt, wird atomisiert." Revan seufzte. "Du wirst nicht auf auf irgendjemanden schießen. Nur wenn auf dich geschossen wurde, darfst du das Feuer erwidern. Verstanden?" "Zustimmung: Verstanden, Meister." Sie beugte sich zu T3 und flüsterte. "Und du passt bitte auf ihn auf. Ja?" Der Astromechdroide bejahte in verschiedenen piepsenden Tonlagen. "Danke." Jetzt sollte ich auch anfangen zu packen.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
In einer düsteren Meditationskammer kommunizierte eine hochgewachsene Frau, in einer schwarzen Robe gekleidet, mit einer holographischen Projektion. Die dargestellte Person, ebenfalls in dunklen Jedi Roben gehüllt, kniete vor seiner Ansprechpartnerin. "Mein Lord, wie mir aufgetragen wurde, durchkämmte ich Yavin 4.- erfolglos. Beim Verlassen des Planeten allerdings, erfassten die Scanner meines Schiffes zufällig eine alte Raumstation. Auf der Suche nach weiteren Information traf ich auf einen Rodianer namens Suvam Tam. Er war durchaus kooperativ. Die Kristalle nach denen ihr verlangt habt, sind im Besitz einer Jedi. Der Name ist ihm entfallen. Laut den Aufzeichnungen ist sie mit einem Raumschiff namens Ebon Hawk unterwegs gewesen." Kalter Zorn wuchs in Darth Lashowe an. Es kann kein Zufall gewesen sein. Immer wieder Revan. Ein Wutausbruch aber würde jetzt zu nichts führen. "Das ist bedauerlich. Kehrt zu eurem Stützpunkt zurück. Erklärt ihm, dass er Bescheid geben soll - falls diese Person noch einmal auftaucht." "Ja, mein Lord." Die Projektion verblasste. Sie drückte den bordinternen Kommunikator, die eine direkte Verbindung zu der Brücke aufbaute. Aus dem Kommunikator ertönte eine wohlklingende männliche Stimme. "Hier Lieutenant Balbek." "Hier Darth Lashowe. Verbinden sie mich mit Captain Rehn." "Jawohl, mein Lord." Das Gerät knisterte. "Hier Captain Rehn, mein Lord." "Wieviele Männer haben wir auf Revan angesetzt?" "Es ist ein Schläfer auf dem Weg nach Coruscant." "Ich bin mir dessen bewußt, Captain. Der verlorene Sohn kehrt zu seinem Vater zurück. Hmm, entsendet ein Standard-Infiltrationskommando. Sagt dem Truppführer er soll vor der Abreise mit mir in dieser Meditationskammer Kontakt aufnehmen." "Jawohl, mein Lord."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Jolee, Carth, Canderous und Zaalbar standen abreisebereit im zentralen Bereitschaftsraum. Jolee war in Jedi-Roben gehüllt, Carth trug seine alte Uniform von Taris und Canderous steckte in einer Rüstung. Carth warf eine Frage in den Raum. "Weiss irgendjemand zufällig, warum, erstens Frauen immer zu spät erscheinen und zweitens immer in der Gruppe unterwegs sein müssen?" [Dieses seltsame Verhalten ist mir während meines Aufenthaltes auf Taris ebenfalls in´s Auge gestochen. Frauen können den verschiedensten Völkern entstammen, aber in vielen Dingen ähneln sie sich.] Canderous betrachtete den Wookie, als dieser jaulende und miauende Töne abgab. Jolee lachte. "Weise gesprochen, mein haariger Freund." Wie aus einem Mund kam es aus Carth und Canderous geschossen. "Hat er die Lösung?" Vom Türrahmen aus erklang die Stimme Revan´s. "Kennst du einen Mann, kennst du sie alle." Die Männer schauten ertappt den Neuankömmling an. Sie hatte dieselbe Jedi-Robe wie zuvor an. Eine Hand war an der Hüfte, die andere hielt eine Tasche die über den Rücken geschwungen war. "Wie lange?" japste es aus Jolee heraus. Ein böses Lächeln umspielte die Lippen der Frau, sie ahmte die Stimme von Jolee nach. "Lange genug." Der alte Mann hob die Hände. "Schon verstanden." Carth gewann seine Fassung wieder. "Wo sind die anderen? Warum bist du schon hier?" "Ich habe mich von den Droiden verabschiedet..." Es war ein Kichern von dem Gang aus zu hören. Bastila, Juhani und Mission bogen um die Ecke und vervollständigten den Kreis der Abreisenden. "Da seid ihr ja endlich. Können wir nun aufbrechen?" "Sei nicht so ungeduldig, Canderous. Unser Empfangskommitee hat sich noch nicht über Funk gemeldet." schnurrte Juhani. Das persönliche Armkommgerät piepste kurz auf. "Wenn man vom Rancor spricht. Sie warten draussen vor dem Schiff." Revan war verblüfft. "Woher willst du das wissen?" "Als ihr noch beim Packen wart, habe ich mit der Raumhafenleitung gesprochen, dass sie der abholenden Gruppe meine Kommunikationsnummer geben soll. Beim Erreichen der Ebon Hawk sollen sie mich kurz anfunken." Revan streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. Mission grinste bei dem darauffolgenden Gesichtsausdruckes von Carth. "Wir sollten die Herrschaften nicht warten lassen." "...Ihr habt recht Bastila..." Juhani stand als nächste an der Rampe. Die Cathar betätigte den Schalter. Summend neigte sich ein Ende der Rampe dem Boden entgegen und erlaubte ein Blick auf den Hangarplatz. Der Raum war hell erleuchtet. Das übliche Treiben von Wasrtungsdrohnen und -mechanikern fehlte. Als die Rampe vollständig heruntergefahren war, konnte eine Dreiergruppe vor dem Raumschiff ausgemacht werden. Die Personen trugen Uniformen der Republik. Es waren zwei Gardisten und ein Offizier, den Rangabzeichen nach ein Major. Er war ein kleiner, stämmiger Mann der offensichtlich fast doppelt soviele Kilogarmm auf die Waage brachte wie Carth. Da keiner Anstalten machte, die Rampe herunterzugehen, machte Carth den Anfang. Er marschierte den Gang herab, blieb vor dem Major stehen und salutierte. "Captain Onasi, Major. Ich melde die Ebon Hawk ist sicher gelandet. Die Mannschaft ist wohlauf." Der Major lächelte. "Das ist nicht nötig, Captain. Wir alle sind ihnen zu Dank verplichtet." Der Ranghöhere streckte Carth die Hand entgegen, die dieser zögernd ergriff und schüttelte. Nach dieser Szene ging Bastila seufzend herab, die anderen schauten sich gegenseitig in die Gesichter. Mit einem stummen Einverständnis schlossen sie auf. Der Major nickte ihnen zu. "Ich darf sie im Namen der Republik auf Coruscant willkommen heissen. Ich bin stolz darauf, als erster den Helden gratulieren zu dürfen. Achtung!" Die zwei Gardisten gingen in Stillgestanden über, während der Major miltärisch salutierte. Er vollführte den Gruss mit einer unerwarteten Geschmeidigkeit. Es war so schnell vorbei, wie es angefangen hatte. Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte, die Soldaten glitten wieder in die Ursprungslage zurück. "Ich habe die Anweisung, sie zu den Gleitern zu führen. Von dort aus, werden sie sofort zu der Jedi-arcology gebracht werden. Wenn sie mir nun bitte folgen würden." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte er auf dem Hacken sich um hundertachtzig Grad und marschierte los. Canderous schnaubte, was ihm einen argwöhnischen Blick von Carth einbrachte. Den Schluss bildeten die beiden Gardisten. Sie verliessen den Hangar. Es wurde kein Wort geredet, sogar Mission unterliess es in Kommentar abzugeben. Sie gingen durch ein Labyrinth von Gängen. In jedem Gang war ein Soldat zu sehen, aber keine Zivilisten. Als alle Personen einen Aufzug betraten, brach der Major die Stille. "Von hier aus gelangen wir direkt zu oberen Ebenen. An dieser Stelle werden die Gleiter auf uns warten. Die Fahrzeuge tragen die Abzeichen der Republik. Ich muss sie bitten, ohne Umschweife einzusteigen." Er drückte den Schalter. Die Türen wurden geschlossen und der Aufzug geriet in Bewegung. Etwas in der Stimme des Major´s machte Revan neugierig. "Mit was müssen wir denn rechnen, Major?" Er leckte die Lippen. "Die Plage der Zivilisation: Reporter. Irgendwie sind die an die Information gelangt, dass ihr Coruscant erreicht habt. Gerüchte das der Jedi Revan für den Tod des dunklen Sith-lords verantwortlich ist, sind seit dem Bekanntwerden der Zerstörung der Sternenschmiede im Umlauf." Revan verdrehte die Augen. Der Major drückte einen Knopf an seinem persönlichem Kommunikator. Er fuhr fort. "Den Reportern wurde der Zugang zwar nicht gestattet, trotzdem sind überall Übertragungsgleiter an dem Raumhafen anzutreffen. Es hätte deswegen schon fast Unfälle gegeben." Ein kaum bemerkbares Rucken markierte das Ende der Fahrt. Durch die öffnenden Fahrzeugtüren drang Sonnenlicht und der Verkehrslärm. Der Major trat als erster aus dem Aufzug. "Wir sind da. Rasch. Es ist Eile geboten." Nacheinander folgten Bastila, Carth, Big Z, Jolee, Mission, Canderous, Revan und die zwei Gardisten. Ihnen wurde eine atemberaubende Aussicht offenbar. Sie waren auf einer riesigen Plattform, die einen Blick auf kilometerhohe verspiegelte Wolkenkratzer und Türme gestattete. Mission´s Mund war leicht geöffnet. Canderous legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Probleme?" "Das ist heftig. Das sieht wie Taris aus, nur um ein vielfaches größer." Die Augen der Jugendlichen glänzten. Juhani lächelte aufgrund Mission´s Verzückung. "Nicht alles ist Gold was glänzt. Der Schein kann trügen." murrte Jolee. "Seht mal, dort!" Mission deutete auf einige Gleiter ausserhalb der Plattform, die auf der Stelle verharrten. Der Major gestikulierte. "Das sind die Reporter. Wir sollten sofort in die Gleiter einsteigen." Bastila schaute besorgt. "Was ist denn?" "Nichts, Revan. Kommt, wir sollten zu den Fahrzeugen gehen." Wenige Augenblicke später waren die Helden auf vier Fahrzeuge verteilt, dicht gefolgt von den Pressegleitern, zur Jedi-arcology unterwegs.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
A.L.S = automatisches Landesystem 


	3. Coruscant Teil B

Die Eskortfahrzeuge fädelten problemlos in den fließenden Verkehr ein. "Big Z, was hast du gegessen? Du riechst äußerst unangenehm aus dem Mund." [Seit dem Vorfall mit den Gamorreanern auf Taris...] "Was hat das damit zu tun?" [Während der Gefangennahme durch die Sklavenjäger, hatte ich einen von ihnen in die Schulter gebissen. Der Geschmack liegt mir immer noch auf der Zunge, obwohl seitdem Zähne öfters geputzt wurden.] "Ja, die Gamorreaner sind nicht die saubersten." Mission verzog das Gesicht. Die Gleiter mit den Journalisten hielten dahinter Abstand. Juhani bestaunte den Verkehr, der auf mehreren Ebenen unter- und übereinander ablief. "Wieviel Einwohner hat Coruscant?" fragte sie den Major. "Das ist schwer zu sagen. In der Vergangenheit wurden regelmässig Volkszählungen durchgeführt. Aber mit jeder Welt die der Republik beitritt, ströhmen jeden Tag Tausende zu der Kernwelt um hier Karriere zu machen. Wie Taris umspannt der Stadtmoloch beinahe den gesamten Planeten. Es sind unzählige illegale Einwanderer auf diesem Planeten. Vielleicht wird irgendwann in der Zukunft eine Möglichkeit gefunden werden, die genaue Einwohnerzahl zu bestimmen." Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass zumindest offensichtlich, keine Militärpräsenz zu sehen war. "Habt ihr keine Sorgen, dass die Sith Coruscant angreifen könnten?" "Bis jetzt wurden die Schlachten im `outer rim´ und `mid rim´ ausgefochten. Die Kernwelten blieben im Gegensatz zum vorherigen Sith-Krieg davon verschont. Nach der Zerstörung der Sternenschmiede sollten die Sith nicht in der Lage sein diese Welt anzugreifen. Falls es doch dazu kommen sollte, werden Einheiten der Armee, die in den Kasernen stationiert sind, ausrücken." Die Fahrt führte über das grosse Senatsgebäude der Republik über den grossen Park, bis zu dem Gebäude das die Jedi-arcology darstellte. Der Bau sah wie riesiger Tempel aus. Der Verkehrsfluss hatte unmerklich abgenommen. Es markierte eine Art Anachronismus mitten in der Stadt. Sie landeten auf einer der mittleren Plattformen. Von dem Landeplatz aus, führte ein Gang in das Bauwerk. Die Fahrzeuge waren vollzählig angekommen, genauso wie ihre Verfolger. Die Seitentüren öffneten sich. Kaum waren Bastila, Carth, Canderous, Jolee, Juhani, Mission, Revan und Big Z ausgestiegen, hoben die Gleiter ab. Der Major winkte zum Abschied.  
  
Die Fahrzeuge der Reporer kamen näher, landeten aber nicht. Die Tür des nächsten Gleiters wurde geöffnet. Carth war versucht seine Waffen zu ziehen, bemerkte aber rechtzeitig dass er unbewaffnet war. *Die Macht der Gewohnheit.* Mission stupste ihn in die Seite. "Warum verziehst du das Gesicht, alter Mann?" "Hey, er ist nicht soo alt." verteidigte Bastila ihn. Revan war erstaunt. "Naja, körperlich zumindest nicht." brummte Canderous und erntete einen schiefen Blick von Carth. Mission zuckte die Schultern. "Wollte nur Konversation üben, Bastila." Jetzt war eine Journalistin an dem Türrahmen zu sehen, die etwas über die Entfernung zuzurufen versuchte. "...ame...Chrystal...wer...ihnen..." Carth setzte eine skeptische Miene auf. Canderous schmunzelte über den vergeblichen Versuch der Reporterin. Die indes drehte den Kopf in Richtung des Fahrers. Sekunden später kam der Gleiter nochmals näher. Als sie Anstalten machte, der Gruppe wieder etwas zuzurufen, erfasste ein starker Windstoss den Gleiter. Der Fahrer hatte Mühe das Fahrzeug ruhig zu halten. Zwecklos. Es schwankte und die Reporterin verlor den Halt und stürzte heraus. "AAAAAHHH!!!" Der Sturz in die Tiefe war gestoppt worden. Sie schwebte in der Luft. Der Schrei war der Verwunderung gewichen, da sie nicht nur der Schwerkraft trotze, sondern zur Plattform levitierte. Canderous klappte der Kiefer herunter. "Da küsse mich doch ein Ronto!" Er schloss den Mund. Langsam drehte er den Kopf und sein Verdacht wurde bestätigt. Revan stand, den Arm in Richtung der Journalistin ausgestreckt, mit geschlossenen Augen da. Es schienen Stunden vergangen zu sein, bis der feste Grund erreicht war. Mission lächelte die Jedi an. "Gut gemacht, Revan." Sie zwinkerte als Bestätigung. "Wie war das? Ich habe meine Rettung wirklich Revan zu verdanken." sagte die Reporterin während sie auf die Beine kam. Mission kaute auf der Unterlippe. *Das war nicht gut, oder?* Revan deutete den Gesichtsausdruck der Twi´lek, dann klopfte sie ihr ermutigend auf die Schulter. "Ist schon in Ordnung." Die Jedi nickte. "Das ist mein Name. Ihrer lautet?" "Ich heiße Chrystal Strain. Danke, dass sie mich vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt haben. Zum zweiten Mal." Revan winkte ab. "Keine Ursache. Vermeiden sie in Zukunft solche halsbrecherischen Aktionen. Augenblick mal, konnte sie das wiederholen. Sagten sie eben zum zweiten Mal?" Sie brach mitten im Satz ab. *Ich spüre eine Präsenz.* Bastila konnte aufgrund des Bandes, das sie und Revan teilten, dieselben Gefühle wahrnehmen. Die ältere jedi wandte den Blick zum Gebäude. "Ja. Zuerst vor den Sith. Vorhin bei dem Sturz." führte Chrystal den Satz fort und präsentierte ein strahlendweises Gebiss. Eine Person trat aus dem Gang auf die Plattform. "Das ist ja ein Junge!" Mission war entzückt jemanden ihres Alters anzutreffen. Er trug die Kleidung eines Schülers. "Ich bin ein Schüler des Jedi-Ordens. Torah werde ich genannt." Der Schüler verbeugte sich. "Padawan Bastila, Padawan Revan, Jedi-Ritter Juhani würdet ihr und eure Begleiter mir bitte in das Innere folgen." Dann drehte er den Körper zur Seite und machte eine einladende Geste. Bastila nickte dem Twi´lek als Bestätigung zu. Revan, die abwesend auf eine Stelle des Gebäudes schaute, wurde von Jolee angesprochen. "Interessant nicht wahr. Ein uraltes Gebäude. Dein Blick brennt gleich ein Loch die Aussenwand. Die Reperaturkosten wären immens." "Haha." Sie lächelte sarkastisch. Juhani ging voran. Nacheinander folgten sie der Cathar. Carth ging neben Jolee. Er flüsterte ihm zu. "Jolee, bist du nicht auch ein Jedi?" "Doch. Aber kein Mitglied des Jedi-Ordens. Das wäre jetzt zu kompliziert, um das alles auszuführen." "Aha." Als letztes Gruppenmitglied betrat Revan die Jedi-arcology. "Warten sie auf mich." Chrystal Strain versuchte nicht den Anschluss zu verlieren. Der Schüler versperrte ihr den Weg. "Der Zugang wurde euch nicht gestattet." Torah deutete auf den Handgelenkkommunikator der Frau. "Begebt euch auf euren Gleiter. Möge die Macht mit ihnen sein." "Aber!" Kaum war er in den Gang verschwunden, fuhr ein Tor herab der den Gang verschloss. *Wenigstens war es möglich die Aufnahmen jetzt besser zuordnen zu können. Carth Onasi war kein Problem gewesen. Für genügend credits durfte ein Blick in die Akte geworfen werden. Von den Jedi war bisher nur Bastila, eine menschliche Jedi, ein Begriff. Bis zur Zerstörung der Sternenschmiede. Von da ab machten Gerüchte den Umlauf das Revan, auch eine menschliche Jedi, ihre Hand im Spiel hatte. Es gab nur zwei menschliche Jedi-Frauen in der Gruppe. Da mir jetzt Revan vorgestellt wurde...* Sie sprach in ihren Kommunikator, worauf der Gleiter in eine Landeprozedur überging.  
  
Im Gebäudeinneren warteten andere Jedi-Schüler auf sie "Willkommen in der Jedi-arcology". Sie wurden ohne Feindseligkeiten empfangen. "Bitte folgt uns zu euren Quartieren." Der Gruppe wurden Unterkünfte auf dem gleichen Stockwerk zugewiesen. "Für den heutigen Tag ist nichts geplant worden. Ihr dürft euch im Gebäude frei bewegen, aber es nicht verlassen. Es ist euch auch gestattet mit der Aussenwelt zu kommunizieren, falls euch danach zumute sein sollte. Auf euren Zimmern befindet sich ein Datapad mit den Grundriss des Gebäudes. Möge die Macht mit euch sein." Sie betraten ihre Zimmer. Canderous warf sein Gepäck auf das Bett. *Entzückend. Es ist äußerst rar eingerichtet. Ein Bett, ein Badezimmer, ein Schrank, ein Fenster, ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, ein Multicommunikator. Wie sehen denn die Zellen aus?* Mission klingelte bei Juhani. "Herein! Es ist offen." Die Jugendliche betrat das Zimmer der Cathar. Die Frau begrüsste sie. "Ah, wie kann ich dir behilflich sein?" Die Augen der Twi´lek huschten von links nach rechts. "Wie soll ich es ausdrücken? Wie stehen die Chancen einen Jedi- Schüler zu daten?" Juhani hob eine Augenbraue. "Nimm Platz..." Der Abend rückte näher. Carth war auf dem Weg zu Revan´s Zimmer, als er Gelächter aus dem Zimmer von Big Z hörte. Der Pilot verharrte kurz. Er konnte eine zweite Stimme vernehmen. "...dann sagte Meister Arca..." *Jolee ist da drinnen. Gut! Der Wookie und der alte Mann kamen sehr gut miteinander aus. Hatte der Jedi doch fast zwanzig Jahre in den Schattenlande auf Kashyyk verbracht.* Er setzte den Weg fort. Vor dem Zimmer Revan´s traf der Mann auf Bastila. "Hallo Carth." "Hallo. Willst du auch mit ihr sprechen?" Er neigte den Kopf in die Richtung des Zimmers. "Ja. Anscheinend du auch." "Ist es persönlich?" Der Pilot hob die Hände. "Nein, wo denkst du hin?" "Dann, sollten wir nicht im Gang herumstehen." Bastila betätigte den Türsummer. "Einen Augenblick!" Carth runzelte die Stirn. Die Zeit verstrich, bis die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet wurde. Revan blinzelte aus der Öffnung. "Carth! Bastila! Tretet ein. Warum habt ihr kein Wort gesagt?" Sie öffnete die Tür vollends. Die Frau umarmte Bastila und Carth herzlich. Inmitten der Begrüßung ertönte aus Canderous´ Zimmer ein Krachen. Revan, Carth, Bastila stürmten aus dem Raum. Im Gang trafen sie auf Juhani, Jolee, Mission und Big Z. Zaalbar war der erste, der dort ankam. Ohne zu fragen drückte er die Tür ein. Protestierend gab die Tür nach. Zaalbar stand an der Türöffnung und verdeckte aufgrund seiner Größe den Blick auf das Innere. "Was ist denn? Hast du noch niemanden trainieren sehen!" brüllte ein aufgebrachter Mandalorianer aus dem Raum. Jolee verzog das Gesicht. Juhani drängte an dem Wookie vorbei. Das festgeschraubte Bett war aus den Verankerung gerissen. Der Mandalorianer lag auf dem Boden und hatte die Füsse unter dem Bett eingeklemmt. Er sah verärgert die Eindringlinge an. "Kann man denn nicht einmal in Ruhe Sit-ups machen?" "Normalerweise schon." Juhani verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Heh, die Einrichtung ist nicht die stabilste. Das bedeutet für dich mein großer haariger Freund, pass´ auf wo du dich hinlegst oder -sitzt." [Jedenfalls kann ich ein Datapad lesen.] Zaalbar ging zu dem Tisch, nahm das Datapad und warf es ihm auf den Bauch. Canderous hob fragend die Augenbrauen. "Er meint, hättest du auf dem Datapad den Gebäudeplan studiert, wäre dir nicht entgangen wo der Trainingsraum ist." schmunzelte Jolee. "Warum einfach, wenn es auch kompliziert geht." Abgesehen von kleineren nicht ernst gemeinten Sticheleien verlief der weitere Abend ereignislos. Jolee sass im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden in seiner Stube. Es klopfte an der Tür. "Es ist offen." Zischend öffnete sich die Tür. "Hallo, alter Freund." "Hallo, Lestin. In der Tat ist es sehr lange her, dass wir uns das letzte Mal sahen." "Nimm dir einen Stuhl und setze dich. Du musst mich entschuldigen, dass ich nicht zur Begrüssung aufgestanden bin. Die Knochen..." Der Twi´lek nahm auf einem der zwei Stühle Platz. "Du weisst weswegen ich mit dir spreche?" "Ja. Aber sage es doch trotzdem." "Du bist alt geworden, Jolee. Verändert hast du dich kein bisschen." Er strich über den Bart. "Eine Konstante muss es in der Galaxis geben."  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Bei Tagesanbruch wurden Bastila, Juhani und Revan als erste vom hohen Rat der Jedi angehört. Sie wurden eine grosse zylinderförmige Halle geführt, welches spärlich beleuchtet war. Das wenige Licht stammte von Kerzen die in eisernen Kerzenhaltern im Raum verteilt waren. In der Mitte des Raumes war der Boden kreisförmig um ungefähr einen Schritt abgesenkt. Abgesehen von Matten in der Senke existierten keine Möbel. Die Jedi-meister waren bereits anwesend und sassen, ebenfalls auf Matten, im Schneidersitz um den Kreis in der Mitte. Der Schüler zeigte auf den Mittelpunkt. Revan schritt auf den abgesenkte Platz. Sie rezitierte in Gedanken den Kodex, als sie die Stufen der Senke herunterging. Bastila und Juhani taten es ihr gleich. Die drei Frauen nahmen auf den Matten Platz. Juhani bemerkte, dass die Gesichter der Jedi-Meister durch Kapuzen verhüllt waren. Momente der Stille vergingen, in denen nur die eigenen Atemzüge vernommen werden konnte. "Jedi-Ritter Juhani, Padawan Bastila, Padawan Revan. Der hohe Rat der Jedi dankt euch für euren Beitrag zur Zerstörung der Sternenschmiede. Berichtet von den vorangegangenen Ereignisse." Bastila seufzte. "Es begann mit der Schlacht über Taris.....dann hatte Darth Malak mich gefoltert." Die Stimme Bastila´s stockte. Revan konnte ihren Schmerz spüren. Juhani erzählte die Geschichte weiter. "Wir flogen zu einer Station im Yavin System....zuletzt war die Flucht von der Sternenschmiede erfolgreich." "Das genügt." Sagte einer der Verhüllten leise. "Revan wollt ihr euch nicht dazu äußern?" "Ich weiss es nicht.." "Geht. Ihr werdet später gerufen werden." Die Frauen standen auf und verliessen verbeugend den Saal. Sie wurden auf ihre Quartiere begleitet. Kaum war Revan alleine in ihrem Zimmer, begann sie leise schluchzend zu weinen. Die Tränen flossen die Wangen herab. Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Schniefend wischte sie die Tränen weg. Die Frau benötigte einen Augenblick um die Fassung wiederzugewinnen. "Herein!" Die Tür wurde geöffnet. Bastila trat, die Tür hinter sich schliessend, mit einem sorgenvollen Gesichtsausdruck in die Unterkunft. "Sie kam bis auf wenige Zentimeter heran, was bei der älteren Jedi Unbehagen auslöste. Die Hand berührte das Gesicht. "Alles in Ordnung?" "Mmmhmm. Nur mir war nie bewußt wie sehr du während der Folter gelitten hattest. Bei deiner Erzählung waren die Schmerzen so present..." "Ich habe gespürt das du dich `unwohl´ fühlst. Aber dem Jedi-Rat gegenüber durften, zumindest äußerlich, keine Gefühle gezeigt werden. Du kannst auf deine Selbstbeherrschung stolz sein." Revan zwinkerte. "Stolz kann auf die dunkle Seite führen." Ein Lachen prustete aus Bastila. *Ich kann mich nicht bewußt daran erinnern, sie jemals lachen gehört zu haben.* Das Lachen dauerte an. Etwas atemlos fügte sie hinzu. "Als ich an die Tür klopfte, wurden die anderen gerade zum Jedi-Rat geführt." Dem Jedi-Rat ergaben die einzelnen Puzzlestücke bald ein ganzes Bild. Carth, Jolee, Canderous, Big Z und Mission gaben ihre Version der Geschichte wieder. Gegen späten Nachmittag entliess der Jedi-Rat die sechs Gefährten. Inzwischen war Bastila längst auf ihr Zimmer zurückgekehrt. Vor dem Abendessen klopften Jedi-Schüler an die Türen von Bastila, Juhani und Revan. Sie wurden aufgefordert das Urteil der Jedi-Meister zu erfahren. Gemessenen Schrittes nahmen sie ihre Positionen in der Mitte ein. "Jedi-Ritter Juhani, Padawan Bastila, Padawan Revan. Hört den Beschluss des Rates. Wir haben uns entschieden Bastila und Revan in den Rang eines Jedi-Ritters zu erheben. Ihr alle habt die Verlockungen der dunklen Seite kennengelernt und habt ihr letzten Endes entsagt. Die dunkle Seite wird auf ewig ein Teil eurer Vergangenheit sein. Entscheidend ist der Weg der vor euch liegt und das ihr daraus lernt. Padawan Bastila, Padawan Revan erhebt euch." Ein Schüler kam näher. "Nehmt diese Roben und tragt diese als Zeichen des neuen Ranges. Ihr dürft nun auf eure Unterkünfte gehen. Es steht euch frei das Gebäude zu verlassen, aber achtet darauf dass ihr erreichbar seid. Der Termin für die Ehrenfeier steht noch nicht fest." Die drei waren aufgestanden und gingen, sich verbeugend, aus der Halle. Kaum draussen angekommen, umarmten die Frauen einander. "Jedi-Ritter Bastila." Revan machte eine theatralische Verbeugung. "Jedi- Ritter Revan..." Bastila hob ermahnend den Zeigefinger. Juhani grinste die zwei Jedi an. "Was werdet ihr jetzt unternehmen?" "Ich werde meine Mutter besuchen, Revan. Sie müsste momentan im Krankenhaus sein." Bastila schaute betrübt zu Boden. "Ich werde dich begleiten, Bastila." "Wirklich...Das musst du aber nicht, Juhani." "Doch, auf dem Weg dorthin kommen wir vielleicht an einigen Geschäften vorbei." Ein Grinsen wurde im Gesicht von Revan breit. "Du, einkaufen? Die Seite kenne ich noch nicht an dir." "Ich bin eben für eine Überraschung gut." "Könntest du vielleicht Mission und Big Z mitnehmen. Die vergehen sonst vor Langeweile." "Klar. Das wird sicher ein Spass. Was wirst du machen?" "Ich werde Carth und Canderous die gute Nachricht überbringen. Lest ihr inzwischen die anderen auf. Bitte." Bastila verdrehte die Augen. "Jetzt geh schon." "Danke!"  
  
Revan stümte durch das Gebäude zum Zimmer von Carth. Nach mehrmaligem Läuten, wurde ihr klar das Carth entweder nicht da war oder nicht gestört werden wollte. Enttäuscht ging sie zu Canderous´ Unterkunft. Die Frau klopfte an der Tür. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Tür geöffnet wurde. Canderous stand in einer Trainingshose und einem verschwitzten Unterhemd vor ihr. "Revan, was hast du mir diesen Roben vor? Das kannst du vergessen! So etwas ziehe ich nicht an." "Du Nerf-hirte. Das sind `meine´ Roben." Canderous Lächeln ähnelte wie dem eines hungrigen Kath-hundes. "Komm herein. Willst du die Roben jetzt anprobieren." Sie trat in das Zimmer ein, während der Mandalorianer die Tür hinter ihr schloss. Der Tisch war zur Seite gestellt, der Stuhl war auf dem Tisch abgestellt. Die Mitte des Raumes war somit komplett frei. Auf dem Boden war ein ausgerollter Handtuch, auf dem diverse Trainingsgeräte verstreut waren. Revan runzelte die Stirn. "Wer rastet der rostet. Wie sieht es aus, kann die show beginnen?" Sie ging in Richtung Toilette. "Wie? Gibt es keine Extra´s?" Sie warf ihm einen neckischen Blick zu. "Wenn du meinst." Sie legte die Robe aus den Händen. Canderous Grinsen erstarrte. Lasziv begann sie ihre Robe zu öffnen. Das Gesicht des Mandalorianers wurde rot. "Stop! Du hast mich." Lachend schnappte sie die vorhin abgelegten Roben. "Jedesmal wenn ein Mann unsicher ist, versteckt er es hinter markigen Sprüchen und markiert den starken Typen. Was für Sorgen hast du denn?" Er nahm seufzend auf dem Bett Platz. "Meine Erinnerungen sind noch zu frisch. Wir, die Mandalorianer waren so dicht davor die Galaxis zu beherrschen. Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl. Wir hatten den Krieg verloren. Trotzdem wird hier ein Mandalorianer geehrt werden. Mein Clan wäre stolz auf mich - würde es noch existieren." "Ich bin stolz auf dich, genauso wie die anderen." "Danke, es bedeutet mir sehr viel. Übrigens..." "Ja?" "Gratuliere zur Ritterschaft." "Danke! Weist du was. Zieh dich um, dann gehen wir Carth suchen und gehen in die Stadt." Sie war bereits halb aus dem Raum. "Wir treffen uns in ein fünfundvierzig Minuten in der Empfangshalle." Auf dem Weg zum Zimmer kamen ihr Carth, Mission und Big Z entgegen. "Hallo, Süße." "Hey, schöner Mann. Wohin des Weges?" " Wir haben einen Spaziergang gemacht." "Danke, uns geht es auch gut." "Ich wollte gerade nach deinem Wohlbefinden fragen junge Dame." Die blauhäutige Twi´lek streckte ihr eine Zunge heraus. [Was hast du in den Händen, Revan?] "Oh, ähm, ja...wir, das heisst Bastila und ich wurden zu Jedi-Rittern ernannt. Das ist unsere Ritter-Robe." Mission fiel ihr um den Hals. "Gratuliere!" "Drück nicht so fest. Nicht einmal ein Terentatek hat nicht so einen starken Griff wie du." "Scherzkeks." "Bastila und Juhani gehen jetzt gleich in die Stadt und wollten euch fragen ob ihr mitkommt. Wer will kann aber auch später nachkommen. Canderous und ich wollten uns noch frisch machen." Carth Augen waren geweitet. "Du und Canderous?" "Nicht das was du meinst. Du warst nicht auf dem Zimmer, da habe ich mich mit Canderous unterhalten. Kein Grund zur Eifersucht. Ehrlich." Der Unterkiefer des Piloten mahlte. "Du machst ein zerknautschtes Gesicht, genaus wie ein Kinrath-junge." Stupste ihn Revan mit dem Ellbogen an. "Haha. Sehr witzig. Mach nur weiter so." "Und dann?" Sie blinzelte ihn an. "Jetzt ernsthaft. Wann wolltet ihr los?" "Wir..." "wollten sofort aufbrechen." ertönte die Stimme Juhani´s. [Grossartig. Es sind fast alle da. Es fehlen Jolee und Canderous.] "Canderous ist auf dem Zimmer. Wo Jolee ist..." [Als wir zum Spaziergang aufbrachen war er jedenfalls nicht in seiner Unterkunft. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er kann auf sich selber aufpassen. Wer in den Schattenlanden Jahrelang überlebt, für den ist der Rest ein Kinderspiel.] "Also gut. Dann treffen wir uns in der Empfangshalle, und zwar..." Sie schaute umständlich auf ihren Chronometer. "...in dreissig Minuten." Revan zwinkerte im Vorbeigehen Carth zu. *Warum bin ich so eifersüchtig. Das war schon auf Tatooine der Fall gewesen.* Er schüttelte den Kopf. *Also gut. Dann dusche ich eben. Vielleicht fühle ich mich dann besser.*  
  
Im Park gingen Jolee und ein Twi´lek nebeneinander. "Meinst du das wirklich, Zhar?" "Ja, mein alter Freund. Nachdem was du mir alles erzählt hattest, muss dieser Schritt getan werden." "Wann wirst du es ihr sagen?" "Wenn die Zeit reif dafür ist, Jolee." "Ja, wir waren schon immer gut darin die Zeichen zu deuten. Hoffentlich ist uns diesmal ein besseres Ende beschert. Das letzte Mal, als du sie auf diese Mission geschickt hattest, kam sie vom hellen Pfad ab. Millionen Leben erloschen in den folgenden Jahren." Das Gesicht des Jedi Meister Zhar Lestin´s wurde um einige Nuancen nachdenklicher.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später waren alle in der Empfangshalle der Jedi-arcoloy versammelt. Ein Protokolldroide stand in der Halle und registrierte wer hinein- oder herausging. Carth, Canderous, Mission trugen normale Alltagskleidung. Die Jedi´s waren in Roben gekleidet. An deren Gürtel hingen sichtbar die Lichtschwertgriffe. Aber Jedi´s sind auf dem Strassenbild Coruscant´s kein Ausnahmefall. Aus der Gruppe stach eindeutig Zaalbar heraus. Das einzige Kleidungsstück des Wookies war ein Hüftgürtel mit mehreren kleinen Taschen. Vor dem Gebäude warteten bereits zwei Taxen, in welche sie zugleich einstiegen. Sie überflogen den Park, das Senatsgebäude. Mitten im Stadtzentrum stiegen die meisten von ihnen aus. Bastila bestand darauf zuerst ihre Mutter zu sehen. Über das Telekom würden sie in Kontakt bleiben. Mission war so ausgelassen, wie schon lange nicht mehr. "Eine richtige Stadt." Revan nickte zustimmend. "Hauptsache es sind nicht soviele Selkath hier." [Aber es stinkt.] "Stimmt." Juhani rümpfte die Nase. "Bei sovielen Lebewesen auf einem Fleck, ist es unvermeidlich." "Kommt, lasst uns die Stadt ansehen." strahlte Mission sie an. Ein Gewimmel unterschiedlichster Rassen bevölkerte die Strassen. Grellbunte Werbetafeln zeugten von den neuesten Produkten. Künstliches Licht erhellte die Häuserschluchten. Über ihnen war schemenhaft der Verkehrsstrom auszumachen. Ein Rodianer stellte sich in den Weg. [Wollt ihr Holobilder von den Swoopfahrern des Coruscant-circuits?] "Es gibt auf Coruscant eine Swooprennstrecke?" Carth ahnte Übles. [Ja. Einer der schwierigsten Bahnen überhaupt in der Galaxis. Bei den anderen Strecken, wie auf Manaan, fährt jeweils nur einer auf Zeit. Hier fahren gleichzeitig bis zu acht Fahrer gegeneinander. Das verspricht mehr Spannung.] Wie er es geahnt hatte, funkelten die Augen Revan´s. "Wo ist denn die Anmeldestelle?" [Tut, mir leid. Jedi sind von der Teilnahme ausgeschlossen.] "Wie bitte?" [Ja, vor ungefähr fünf Jahren hatte eine menschliche Jedi an dem Rennen teilgenommen. Sie hatte als einzige den zigfachen Champion entthront.] "Was soll daran so schlimm sein?" [Er ist der Veranstalter. Bei dem Rennen wurde er arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Seitdem sind hier Jedi am Rennen nicht erlaubt.] "Nein, danke. Gehen wir!" Revan liess den Rodianer stehen. Sie schritten die Strasse entlang. Juhani entgingen nicht die Blicke die ihr und Canderous zugeworfen wurden. *Cathar scheinen selbst auf Coruscant ein seltener Anblick zu sein.* Der Mandalorianer schien das nicht bemerken zu wollen. Er blieb an einem Essenstand stehen. Zaalbar und Mission standen bei ihm. Mit Fleischspiessen in den Händen gesellten sie sich wieder zurück. [Das Fleisch ist nicht frisch.] "Ach, komm schon Zaalbar. Frischer als der Gamorreaner auf Taris ist es allemal." [Da hast du recht. Außerdem schmeckt es besser.] Canderous blickte ihn mit seinen stahlgrauen Augen an. "Ich habe zwar nicht verstanden, was du sagtest. Aber du hast meinen Respekt. Du hättest an einer Infektion sterben können, ein schmerzvoller Tod." Carth überlegte. *Meint der das ernst?* "Du, Revan..." Sie war nicht mehr in der Nähe, ebenso wie Juhani. "...Revan, Juhani?..." "Hast du deine Freundin verloren, Pilot?" Carth warf Canderous, zähneknirschend, einen eisigen Blick zu. Mission hakte sich bei ihm ein. "Keine Panik. Es sind zwei Jedi. Was sollte schon geschehen? Wahrscheinlich sind sie die Strasse entlang gelaufen. Im Notfall rufst du sie über das Komm. Okay?" "Klugscheisser." Die Twi´lek kicherte. Sie kamen bei den Massen von umherlaufenden Lebewesen langsam voran. *Es ist ein Vorteil von so vielen Leuten umgeben zu sein. Wir werden nicht so auffallen wie üblich.* Dachte Canderous den letzten Spiess abnagend. Carth blieb vor einem riesigen Bildschirm stehen. "Oh-oh." Mission war sprachlos. Zaalbar sagte irgendetwas unverständliches. Canderous betrachtete seine Kameraden verständnislos."Was habt ihr? Noch nie einen Bildschirm gesehen?" *Keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort.* Er schaute auf den Bildschirm. *Bei den schwarzen Knochen Exar Kun´s.* Auf dem Bildschirm war Carth zu sehen. Eine Sendung lief ab, der ihn in jüngeren Jahren zeigte. Es wurden Zahlen eingeblendet, wieviel Abschüsse er in den mandalorianischen Kriege erzielte. Dann tauchte die Reporterin auf dem Bildschirm von neulich auf. Sie berichtete über Bastila, Carth und Revan. Die Namen der anderen wurden nicht genannt. Dafür wurden Filmaufnahmen von ihnen gezeigt. Die Bilder stammten von der Fahrt vom Raumhafen bis zur Ankunft an der Jedi-arcology. Sogar der Sturz wurde wiedergegeben. Carth´s Kopf ruckte zu Canderous. Es wurde in einem Flüsterton gesprochen. "Es ist Zeit, die Damen zu finden." "Ausnahmsweise bin ich deiner Meinung, Pilot." Sie drängten durch die Menge. Juhani kam ihnen entgegen. "Wisst ihr was los ist. Auf einmal flüstern die Leute in meiner Gegenwart." Carth bewegte die Hand an seine Stirn und massierte die Schläfen. *Sie trägt dieselben Roben wie auf der Aufzeichnung.* "Das erkläre ich dir später. Wo ist meine Kleine?" Juhani zuckte mit den Schultern. Eine Jugendliche näherte sich ihnen. "Verzeihen sie. Sind sie zufällig..." "Nein!" Unterbrach sie Carth barsch. "Nein?" "Nein!" "Kaum lässt man dich alleine, flirtest du schon mit anderen Frauen." Seine Augen wurden größer. *Du hast ein phantastisches Timing, Süße. Was hast du mit deinen Haaren angestellt?* Er hob die Arme. "Es ist nicht so, wie..." "Ach, komm schon Carth. Gib es doch zu..." Revan´s Unterhaltung wurde von dem Mädchen unterbrochen. "Ich wusste es. Du bist Carth Onasi. Hey Leute, das ist Carth Onasi!" Es kamen mehrere Leute näher. Ein Duro deutete auf Canderous. [Das ist der Mandalorianer, die Cathar war auch auf den Aufnahmen. Es sind fast alle anwesend.] "Würde mir bitte jemand erkären, was hier los ist!" Revan war sichtlich verwirrt. Das Mädchen schaute ihr ins Gesicht. Es wurde ihr langsam unbehaglich. "Wie heisst du?" Carth versuchte ein `Nein´ mit dem Mund zu formen. Die Sicht zu ihr, wurde von heranströmenden Fans behindert. "Warum?" "Du bist Revan, richtig? Doch du bist es. Könnte ich ein Autoprint erhalten?" "Ein Autoprint? Von mir?" Sie nickte. Zwei Herzschläge später hatte das Mädchen ein Pad aus ihrer Tasche gekramt und hielt es ihr entgegen. Der Mundwinkel der Jedi zuckte. Zögerlich legte sie ihre Hand auf das Pad. Die Jugendliche strahlte sie an. "Danke." Carth, Canderous, Mission, Zaalbar und Juhani gaben ihrerseits ebenfalls Autoprints. Je länger sie sie Autoprints gaben, desto größer wurde der lärmende Belagerungsring. Revan versuchte vergebens zu den anderen zu gelangen. "Carth! Zaalbar!" Sie hielt inne. Zaalbar der unter der Menge herausragte, sah wie eine Gasse gebildet wurde. "Was ist das für ein Auflauf? Gibt es etwas umsonst?" Eine Gruppe finsterer Gestalten ging durch die Masse. Wie auf ein unsichtbares Kommando, machten die Autoprintjäger unfreiwillig Platz. Mission murrte. "Vom Regen in die Traufe. Rate mal, wer zum Essen kommt." Es wurde ein Kreis geformt. Der Grund wurde sichtbar. Eine bewaffnete Bande nächerte sich. Der Anführer war der einzige Mensch der bewaffneten Truppe aus Duros, Zabrak und Rodianern. Er sah wie ein laufender Muskel aus. Kurz geschnittenes Haar zierten sein Haupt, der proportional gesehen zum Körper klein wirkte. Brandnarben, eine krumme Nase, mehrere Piercings prägten das Gesicht des Mannes. Carth musterte den Anührer von oben bis unten. Er trug ein ärmelloses Hemd und eine Zabrakhose. Hinter dem Rücken ragte ein Gewehrkolben hervor. *Der hat zuviel Freizeit. Schon beim Aufstehen stemmt der wahrscheinlich Gewichte. Nebenbei nimmt er noch Muskelaufbaustoffe. Sein Lieblingsfilm ist bestimmt `Nosar der Mandalorianerbarbar´.* Canderous flüsterte ihm in´s Ohr. "Tausend Prozent in den Armen, null Prozent im Hirn." An der Gruppe angekommen, umringten die Gangmitglieder sie. Der Mensch hob die Arme. "Hier ist der König des Viertels. Der grosse Mann. Derjenige der hier was zu sagen hat. Ihr könnt mich `Big Kryssa´ nennen." Er warf Canderous und Carth einen abwertenden Blick zu. "Bis auf den Flokati sehe ich keinen Gegner." Zaalbar war kurz vorm explodieren. "Ruhig, Big Z. Ganz ruhig. Der will dich provozieren." Der Wookie spürte wie Mission sanft gegen seinen Bauch drückte. [Wie du meinst.] Canderous hob eine Augenbraue. "Ist das ein Verwandter von dir?" Er erntete für diese Aussage einen wütenden Blick von Mission, Zaalbar und Carth. "Feigling." verhöhnte `Big Kryssa´ den Wookie. Seine Bandenmitglieder gröhlten zustimmend. Er umkreiste die Gruppe. "Interessante Frauen habt ihr da. Ein bißchen jung die Twi´lek, aber das dürfte das geringste Problem sein." Er liess seine Zunge lüstern heraushängen. Mission spürte, wie Zaalbar langsam in Bewegung geriet. "Nicht, Big Z." Revan ergriff die Initiative. "Wir wollen keinen Ärger, aber wenn es sein muss könnt ihr ihn haben." Sie bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass einige der Ganger die offen ihre Waffen trugen, diese im Begriff waren sie in Anschlag zu bringen. Kryssa winkte ab. "Wirklich? Habt ihr das gehört? Diese kleine Schnalle wagt es mir zu drohen?" Sein Körper bebte vor Lachen. Zeig doch wie stark du ohne deine Jedi-Tricks bist. Ohne Waffen." Carth und Canderous wollten zugleich auf den Kerl losstürzen, doch Juhani schüttelte den Kopf. "Seine Begleiter sind bewaffnet. Wir wollen keine Unschuldigen aus Versehen verletzen." Canderous öffnete den Mund, schloss diesen kurze Zeit später wortlos. Inzwischen war der Bandenführer neben Revan. Er überragte die Frau um zwei Köpfe. Ganz zu schweigen von der Breite. Sie war davon unbeeindruckt. "Wenn ich gewinne, verschwinden du und deine Jungs von diesem Viertel." Er stemmte die Arme gegen seine Hüfte. "Ein interessanter Vorschlag." Er musterte sie unverhohlen. "Was erhalte ich im Fall deiner Niederlage?" "Das sehen wir dann." Sie ging zu Juhani und händigte ihr die zwei Lichtschwertgriffe aus. Juhani nahm sie entgegen. Für einen Augenblick drückte sie die Hände der anderen Frau. "Möge die Macht mit dir sein." Sie zwinkerte der Cathar zu. Der Bandenführer lächelte bei der Abgabe seines Gewehres zuversichtlich. Canderous Puls wurde schneller. *Das Gewehr was der abgelegt hat. Das ist ein mandalorianischer Repetierblaster." Revan neigte den Kopf zu Canderous. "Tips?" Er setzte ein Pazaakgesicht auf. "Verliere nicht." Sie zog ein Schmollmund. "Eine grossartige Hilfe." `Big Kryssa´ liess seine Fingerknochen krachen. Die Jedi stand, ihm den Rücken zugewant, unterdessen bei dem Mandalorianer. Der Bandenführer schritt auf seine Gegnerin zu. Ungefähr Fünf Schritte trennten sie voneinander. "Eine Schande ist das. Schöne Frauen zu schlagen ist normalerweise nicht meine Art. Ich werde es kurz machen. Mit nur zwei Schlägen bist du erledigt." Mit einem Aufschrei stürmte er auf Revan zu, ehe sie in Kampfstellung war. "Oh, nein" keuchte Carth. Big Kryssa würde genau mitten in die Gruppe rennen. Canderous, Juhani, Mission Zaalbar, Carth spritzten auseinander. Revan wollte mit einem Sprung zur Seite auszuweichen, prallte bei dem Vorhaben unglücklich gegen Carth. Zum Vorteil ihres Gegners. Der rannte an ihr wie ein Katarnbulle vorbei und hätte sie niemals getroffen, wegen des missglückten Manövers war sie dennoch in der Reichweite seiner Arme. Er bekam die Jedi am Robenende zu fassen und schleuderte sie zu Boden. Der Aufprall auf den Boden sah äußerst schmerzvoll aus. "Zug eins." Kryssa hatte einen Stoff-fetzen in der Hand. Revan rollte stöhnend zur Seite. Sie versuchte aufzustehen. Die Jedi sah den Fetzen. "Nicht die Robe..." "Ooops." Er positionierte sich über der Frau, richtete den Oberkörper zu seiner vollen Grösse auf. Grunzend sauste seine Faust wie eine Axt herab, die sie zweifellos, im besten Fall, in das Reich der Träume befördern würde. Diesmal konnte sie den Angriff vorausahnen. Sie unterlief den Hieb, rammte die Schulter gegen seine Kniescheibe, die mit einem hässlichen Geräusch den Dienst verzagte. Vor Schmerz aufschreiend ging der ungeschlachte Kerl zu Boden. "Du Miststück!" "Wie du vorhin sagtest, zwei Schläge." Big Kryssa lag wimmernd da. Sie stand auf und hinkte zu dem Bandenboss. Sein Unterschenkel war in einem unnatürlichen Winkel abgeknickt. "Wirst du dein Wort halten?" "...Ja..." "Dann hör auf zu jammern." Sie kniete neben dem angeschlagenen Bein. "Hey was machst du, Revan?" brüllte Carth. Sie ignorierte ihn. "Das wird gleich sehr wehtun. Bevor ich dein Bein heilen kann, muss er in eine normalen Position sein. Ich zähle bis drei. Bereit?" Er nickte. "Drei!" Einen Schrei unterdrückend, zuckte der Körper vor Schmerzen. Revan konzentrierte die Macht auf die Verletzung. Sie setzte ein Prozess in Gang, der sie und ihn heilen würde. Big Kryssa fühlte, wie der Schmerz abebbte. Er zog das Knie an. "Fast wie neu." Kryssa betastete sein Bein ungläubig. Die Jedi war derweil zu ihren Gefährten unterwegs. [Vorsicht!] Zaalbar gestikulierte in Richtung des Bandenführers. Der Ganger war aufgesprungen und hielt ein Betäubungsschlagstock in der Hand. "Tötet sie! Tötet die Jedi! Hauptsache ihr tötet irgendetwas!" In diesem Moment hörte Mission zwei metallische Gegenstände auf den Boden aufschlagen. Ein grelles Licht tauchte die Welt in ein Weiss. Der Sicht beraubt, hörte sie das Gurgeln und Röcheln von mehreren Personen. Die Jugendliche spürte wie grosse Pranken nach ihr griffen. Mühsam unterdrückte die Twi´lek einen Aufschrei. Juhani überkam ein panikartiges Gefühl. In den vorherigen Auseinandersetzungen waren sie bereits in Kontakt mit Blitzgranaten gekommen. Diese konnte mit denen von damals nicht verglichen werden. Sie rezitierte den Jedi-Kodex in Gedanken. *Es gibt keine Gefühle...* Carth tastete sachte nach vorne und ging in die Knie. *Ausgezeichnet. Keine Waffen, keine Rüstung, halb erblindet. Ich liebe es.* Revan schloss die Augen. *Was sagte Master Zhar: Die Augen können dich täuschen. Traue ihnen nicht. Lass dich von deinen Gefühlen leiten, aber hüte dich vor der dunklen Seite. Ein Jedi kann es fühlen, wie die Macht ihn durchströmt. Dann wollen wir mal.* Canderous´ blinzelte die Tränen aus den Augen fort. Die Sicht wechselte von weissem Nichts zu einem verschwommenem Bild bis es wieder klar wurde. Er versuchte die Situation einzuschätzen. Zaalbar hielt Mission schützend umarmt. Carth war in die Hocke gegangen, um ein schlechteres Ziel zu bieten. Die Jedi waren stehengeblieben. Die Bandenmitglieder inklusive ihres glorreichen Anführers lagen auf dem Boden. Blutlachen zeugten von einem gewaltsamen Ereignis. Die Zuschauer rieben sich noch die Augen. Er gab dem Wookie einen Klaps gegen die Schulter. "Los, verschwinden wir von hier." Carth sah undeutlich die Gestalt des Mandalorianers näherkommen. "Bewegung!" Das musste man ihm nicht zweimal sagen. Beim Vorwärtsstolpern konnte er schemenhaft Juhani und Revan sich ebenfalls bewegen sehen. Canderous war an der Spitze. Laufend entflohen sie dem Ort des Geschehens. Sie machten erst Halt, um in ein Taxi zu steigen. Sie gaben dem Fahrer ein grosszügiges Trinkgeld, damit er vergas wen er befördete. Auf dem Weg zur Jedi-arcology verständigten sie Bastila, dass der Stadtrundgang abgebrochen wurde. "Canderous, das war eine tolle Idee, mit den Blitzgranaten. Aber musstest du sie alle eliminieren?" "Ich war das nicht." "Ja, klar!" Antworteten alle wie aus der Pistole geschossen. *Warum glaubt mir keiner?* Eine Stunde später stiess Bastila zu der Gruppe. Gemeinsam nahmen sie das Essen in einem Speisesaal ein, der auf der gleichen Etage wie die Unterkunftsräume war. Das Panoramafenster aus Transparistahl erlaubte einen atemberaubenden Blick auf die Stadt. Beinahe schien es so, als ob die Stadt zum Leben erwacht wäre. Es sah wie ein Spiegelbild des Himmels aus. Die Lichter der Stadt glänzten wie die zahllosen Sterne im Mantel der Dunkelheit. Jolee traf als letzter in der Runde ein. Revan sprang auf und umarmte ihn. "Ich machte mir schon Sorgen." Der alte Mann bemerkte den Zustand der Robe. "Erstens: Gratulation zur Ritterschaft. Zweitens: Was ist mit der Robe geschehen? Drittens: Hast du eine neue Frisur?" Sie senkte den Blick, unfähig darauf eine Antwort zu erwidern. Carth sprang ein. "Das war der Revan-effekt." "Wie bitte?" fragten die Anwesenden gleichzeitig. "Ihr habt schon richtig gehört. Der Revan-effekt. Seit der Endar Spire kann ich mit ihr fast kein Schritt unternehmen, ohne in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten verwickelt zu werden. Revan errötete. "Du übertreibst." "Glaubst du? Fragen wir doch die anderen was ihnen spontan einfällt. Bastila?" "Schlägerei nach dem Eröffnungsrennen auf Taris." "Canderous?" "Dantooine´s Mandalorianerbanden." "Jolee?" "Kolto- abbau-raffinerie auf Manaan." "Zaalbar?" [Czerka-Cooperation auf Kashyyk.] "Hey, das konntest du gar nicht verstehen." "Hauptsache du hast es, Süße." "Mission?" "Sandleute auf Tatooine." "Juhani?" "Der Vorfall von eben?" "Siehst du?" "Für die meisten Sachen kann ich nichts." "Das stimmt. Du ziehst es geradezu magsich an." Canderous lächelte sie breit an. "Wenigstens wird es in deiner Gesellschaft nie langweilig. Zum Wohle!" Es wurde darauf angestossen. Es wurde eine lange `flüssige´ Nacht. Mission verliess als erste den Tisch. Nacheinander folgten Juhani, Jolee, Revan und Bastila Mission´s Beispiel. Die zwei zuletzt genannten gingen gemeinsam in Richtung der Unterkünfte. Am Tisch verblieben Canderous, Zaalbar und Carth. Revan war äußerst angeheitert, während Bastila nur ein Glas getrunken hatte. *Das hat Ewigkeiten gedauert, bis sie den Tisch verlassen hatte.* "Revan, hattest du zuvor schon Alkohol genossen?" "Keine Ahnung...muss in deinen Augen seltsam ausschauen...eine betrunkene Jedi..." "Heute im Krankenhaus..." "Hast du deine Mutter getroffen." "Ja, das auch." "und mit ihr gesprochen." "Ja, aber..." "sie muss eine längere Zeit dort verweilen, zumindest solange bis es ihr besser geht." Die jüngere Jedi kniff die Augen zusammen. "Es reicht. Hör mir bitte einen Augenblick zu." Revan zog eine Grimasse, die Bastila zum Seufzen brachte. "Du hast vor geraumer Zeit eine grössere Geldsumme an das Krankenhaus überwiesen. Die fünfhundert credits, die ich damals meiner Mutter Helena gab, langten nicht - Richtig?" "Schuldig in allen Anklagepunkten." Bastila drückte ihr Gegenüber herzhaft. "Nochmals danke." Revan hustete. "Alles in Ordnung?" "Ist mir schlecht." Revan rannte auf ihr Zimmer, was Bastila schmunzeln liess.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Am kommenden Morgen erblickte Carth einen blinkenden Punkt am Multicomm. "Guten Morgen Carth, wie geht es dir?" *Mann, ich hasse diese Selbstgepräche. Was mag das für eine Nachricht sein?* "Gaaah!" Er streckte gähnend den Oberkörper. *Ich werde langsam alt.* Bei diesem Gedanken kam ihm Mission in den Sinn. *Zum Glück habe ich das Komm nebebn dem Bett hingestellt.* Er betätigte das Kommgerät, welches summend die Arbeit aufnahm. Ein Text wurde holographisch abgebildet. *Die Feier findet in fünf Tagen im Senatsgebäude statt. Beginn: 19:30 Uhr Ortszeit. *Dann lege ich mich wieder schlafen.* Zur selben Zeit, wurde Revan durch ein Läuten des Kommgeräts, aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Sie öffnete ein Auge, vor welchem die Welt sich zu drehen begann. *Bei der Macht...* Die junge Jedi atmete tief ein. Das Gerät läutete weiter. Entschlossen schwang sie die Beine über das Bett. Den Schwindelgefühl ignorierend, ging die Frau zu dem Komm. Sie aktivierte es. HK 47 erschien als Hologramm. "Bemerkung: Ihr seht nicht so gut aus, Meister? Frage: Hatte euch das ein Fleischsack angetan? Soll er atomisiert werden.?" "Wie nett von dir. Du konntest meinen Kopf atomisieren, damit die Schmerzen vergehen." "Bemerkung: Ich könnte meinem Meister keinen Schaden antun." Revan rieb mit einer Hand die Schläfen. "Alles in Ordnung an Bord der Ebon Hawk?" "Bestätigung: Alles in Ordnung, Meister. Bemricht. Die Versorgungseinheit wurde überholt. Der Erfrischer ist voll aufgefüllt. Für die Bereiche Hyperraumantriebsmotivator, sowie dem Laserturm hatte ich den Mechanikern den Zutritt verweigert. Das Schiff ist jederzeit abflugbereit, Meister." "Verweigert? Ich schaue heute Vormittag vorbei. Eines noch: wie habt ihr diese Verbindung herausgefunden?" "Erklärung: T3-M4 verschaffte die Informationen." Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Bis dann." Dass am Kommgerät ein weiterer Knopf aufleuchtete, entging ihr. Einige Zeit später war Revan, nach einer ausgedehnten `Körperpflege´, abreisebereit. Das Spiegelbild zeigte ihr eine Person, die sie längere Zeit nicht mehr getroffen hatte. Revan trug dieselbe Kleidung, bevor sie von der Endar Spire geflohen waren. *In dieser Kleidung wird mich niemand erkennen. Schade um die Frisur, es war leider nicht wasserfest. So musste sie dem normalen Zopf weichen.* Sie war auf dem Weg zum Lift, als Mission die Jedi ansprach. "Revan, was hast du denn an und was trägst du bei dir?" *Soviel zum Thema `nicht erkennen´.* Revan hob ein Zeigefinger an die Lippen. Die Twi´lek schaute sie irritiert an. Die Aufzugstür ging surrend auf, in welche die Jed sofort einstieg. Mission zögerte keinen Moment und folgte ihr. Revan drückte seufzend den Knopf für die Empfangshalle. "Ich muss zur Ebon Hawk. Es überkommt mich das Gefühl, dass die Droiden irgendetwas angestellt haben." "Du meinst bestimmt HK 47." "Nicht nur, T3 ist nicht so unschuldig wie er ausschaut." Mission lachte. "Stille Wasser sind tief." Revan nickte "und schmutzig." "Was hast du nun in der Tasche?" "die lädierte Robe. Am Raumhafen gibt es bestimmt Schneidereien." "Ich komme mit. Keine Widerrede." "Das habe ich befürchtet..." Gemeinsam verliessen sie das Gebäude in einem Taxi. Auf dem Raumhafengelände existierten, bis auf Waffenhändler, alle erdenkliche Arten von Geschäften. Der Hafen war sehr gut frequentiert. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Ankunft tummelten sich unzählige Raumfahrer in den Gängen und Hallen. Die beiden wurden von niemandem behelligt. *Der Vorurteil, dass Jedi stets in Roben gekleidet sind, gereicht mir zum Vorteil.* Ein Schneider war schnell gefunden. Mission probierte, während Revan mit dem Händler sprach, verschiedene Kleidungsstücke aus. Die Twi´lek sah, wie die Jedi näherkam. Sie beäugte kritisch die Auswahl der Bekleidung. "Ist das nicht etwas zu gewagt?" Mission trug eine eng anliegende Hose mit einem dazu passenden Oberteil. "Finde ich nicht." "Ich meine ja nur. Du zeigst relativ gesehen viel Haut. Was die Hose angeht, überlässt sie nicht mehr viel der Phantasie. Ausserdem weisse Kleidung auf blauer Haut?" "Du bist nicht meine Mutter - Könntest du trotzdem mir etwas Geld leihen?" "Was soll´s?" sie griff in die Seitentasche und händigte der Twi´lek etwas Geld aus. "Danke." Mission umarmte Revan euphorisch. "Ich warte vor dem Geschäft." "Ja, bis gleich." Sie wartete eine gute halbe Stunde auf die Jugendliche. "Da bist du endlich." "Geduld ist eine Tugend." "Was hast du alles eingekauft?" Mission bekam einen schlemischen Ausdruck. "Es ist auch etwas für dich dabei." "Das ist nicht dein Ernst?" "Lass uns zur Ebon Hawk gehen." "Dich nehme ich wieder nicht mit, wenn in einer Woche die Robe abgeholt werden muss." An der Hawk angekommen, wurden die zwei von den Droiden überschwenglich begrüsst. Revan hielt T3 eine Standpauke über das Eindringen in diverse Dateien. Im Anschluss daran entschuldigte sie sich für die Nichtweitergabe der Kommnummer ihres Zimmers. Nachdem T3 in der Lage war die Sicherheitssysteme des Schiffes wiederherzustellen, beschloss die Jedi die Droiden zur arcology mitzunehmen. Es war ein sehr hartes Stück Arbeit HK 47 zur Abgabe seiner Waffen zu bewegen. Auf dem Rückweg wurde Revan auf die Schulter getippt. Der Attentäterdroide wollte gerade seine Protektionsprotokolle in die Tat umsetzen. Ein "Stop!" von der Jedi hielt ihn im letzten Augenblick davon ab. Mission stutzte. Der Astromechdroide gab eine Reihe von Piepsern von sich. Hinter ihrem Rücken erklang eine Stimme. "Sie haben einen interessanten Assistenzdroiden, meine Liebe." *Die Stimme kommt mir bekannt vor.* Revan drehte sich um. Die Überraschung stand ihr im Gesicht geschrieben. "Hallo! Wie geht´s meinem Vater?" "...Dustil? Wie...Was machst du auf Coruscant? Wolltest du nicht nach Telos?" "Wie ich merke, ist euch die Information entgangen, dass Telos noch im Herrschaftsbreich der Sith liegt." Ein Ausdruck des Schmerzes huschte über sein Antlitz. "Es tut mir leid, dass wusste ich wirklich nicht. Aber das beantwortet meine Frage nicht." "Ich war auf dem Planeten Odul, das ist ein kleiner Planet, der auf der perlemianischen Handelsroute liegt. Jedenfalls tauchten diese Gerüchte von der Zerstörung der Sternenschmiede auf. Da dachte ich mir, dass Coruscant vielleicht der Ort sein könnte an dem ich meinen Vater wiedertreffe." "Seit wann bist du hier?" "Gestern bin ich auf einen calamarianischen Passagierschiff angekommen. Habt ihr jemals solche Schiffe gesehen? Die haben die Grösse eines Interdictor-Kreutzer´s. Angeblich ist jedes Schiff ein Unikat..." *Die dagobanischen Bentaxne-Beere fällt nicht weit vom Stamm. Sein Vater hatte denselben schwärmerischen Ton, als er zum ersten Mal die Ebon Hawk sah.* "Naja, während ich zum Ausgang lief, stach mir durch ein Plaststeel-fenster die Hawk ins Auge. Das gleiche Schiff war Korriban, als ihr und mein Vater in der Akademie..." Seine Stimme stockte. "..egal. Also hatte ich darauf gewartet, dass jemand mir Bekanntes die Hawk betritt. Den Rest kennt ihr." "Dein Vater wird bestimmt erfreut sein, dich wiederzutreffen. Übrigens, `duzen´ ist erlaubt." "Dafür kenne ich euch nicht gut genug." Revan bemerkte, dass Mission ganz unüblich, geschwiegen hatte. "Mission?" Es schien, als wäre sie aus einem Traum erwacht. Die Twi´lek schüttelte den Kopf. Sie neigte den Kopf zu Mission´s Ohr. "Du kannst ihn nachher ausfragen." Die Jugendliche errötete leicht. Revan hob eine amüsiert Augenbraue. *Treffer.* Die Rückfahrt zum Jedi-Gebäude war `interessant´. Die Droiden sassen beim Fahrer. Revan sass zwischen Dustil und Mission. Jedesmal wenn Mission das Gefühl hatte, dass Revan Carth´s Sohn etwas Persönliches fragen wollte, zwickte sie die Jedi in die Seite.  
  
Nachdem sie dem Protokolldroiden versicherten, dass Dustil und die Droiden keine Gefahr darstellten, wurde ihnen der Einlass gewährt. Sie gingen bis zum von Carth. Dort gestikulierte Revan Dustil zu, dass er um die Ecke gehen sollte, danach betätigte sie den Türsummer. Kurze Zeit später, wurde die Tür geöffnet. Carth stand mit zerzausten Haaren vor ihr. "Hallo Süße!" Er kratzte am Drei-Tage-Bart. "Ich würde ja gerne Süßer sagen, aber willst du dir nicht erstmal was anziehen?" "Warum? Angst schwach zu werden?" Sie betrachtete seine Shorts. "Weiss nicht. Es möcht dich jemand sehen." Carth runzelte die Stirn. "Wer?" Die Augen weiteten sich so sehr, dass die Jedi befürchtete würden herausfallen als Dustil in´s Blickfeld kam. "Was..wie...wann..." Er hätte minutenlang weitergestammelt, wenn Dustil ihn nicht umarmt hätte. Sie drückte den Vater und seinen Sohn in das Zimmer. Dann verliess sie, die Tür hinter sich schließend, den Raum. Draussen lief sie fast in Mission hinein. Die Droiden waren neben ihr. "Eine Frage. Hast du nicht am Raumhafen gemeint, dass du die Robe in einer Woche abholen kannst?" "Ja, was willst du damit andeuten?" "Hast du nicht die Nachricht erhalten?" "HK 47 rief heute morgen an." "Bestätigung: Um genau zu sein 08:37 Uhr Ortszeit!" "Nein, nicht das. Die Feier findet in fünf Tagen statt." Revan verzog den Mund. "Ist dass die Rache von vorhin? Das ist ein Scherz, ja?" Mission schüttelte den Kopf, wobei die tchun-tchin leicht hin- und herschwangen. "Ich hätte noch die Padawan-Robe. Die Quel-Droma Robe wollte ich zusammen mit dem Reif der Saresch, Tulak Hord´s Maske, Marka Ragnos´ Handschuhe und Ajunta Pall´s Schwert abgeben. Ich wusste dass es ein Fehler war die Ritter-Robe durch die Sternenschmied-robe zu ersetzen. Die ist leider auch nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Wie werden dass die anwesenden Jedi auffassen, wenn sie bemerken, dass ich gewöhnliche Kleidung trage?" Mission wandte sich an die Droiden. "Ihr könnt in diesem Zimmer warten, bis euer Meister wieder zurück ist." Revan nickte bestätigend. "Hier ist die Schlüsselkarte." T3 nahm es mit seinem Greifarm entgegen. HK und der Astromechdroide gingen auf Revan´s Zimmer. Die Twi´lek zerrte sie am Arm in ihr Zimmer. Nachdem die Tür verschlossen war, schüttelte sie die Einkaufstaschen aus. "Wie süß. Willst du mich mit einer Modenschau aufheitern?" "Nein. Aber dieser Händler hatte so etwas ähnliches wie Roben. Ah, da ist es." Mission hielt ihr triumphierend ein Kleiderbündel entgegen, was die Jedi stirnrunzelnd kommentierte. "Dafür habe ich die Geld geliehen." "Geld, dass du mir ohnehin noch vom Pazaakspiel schuldest. Der Betrag von eben abgezogen schuldest du mir noch fünftausend credits, zahlbar bis morgen. Oder du ziehst es an...und ich verringere die Schulden auf viertausend credits. Gleichzeitg verlängere ich die Zahlungsfrist." "Das ist die reine Erpressung." Die Twi´lek zuckt mit den Schultern. Seufzend zog Revan die dargebotene Kleidung an. "Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!" "Warum? Du siehst doch chic aus." "Wir müssen uns über dein Kleidergeschmack unterhalten." "Über Geschmack lässt sich nun mal nicht streiten. Entweder man hat es, oder..." "Schon verstanden. Aber das wird in deinem Alter getragen." Mission grinste Revan, die gerade kritisch ihr Spiegelbild beäugte, an. Sie trug nun eine matte silberne Hose mit einem Shirt in derselben Farbe, nur dass an beiden Längsseiten ein schlichtes Muster aufgedruckt war. "Es ist ungewohnt. Meiner Meinung nach etwas zu enganliegend." "Du hast keine Ahnung. Das betont deine Vorzüge." "Achja?" Sie drehte sich einmal um die Achse. "Miss Modeberaterin. Schaut das irgendwie nach einer Jedi aus?" Sie nickte. "Wenn du das übergeworfen hast." Sie händigte Revan ein weiteres Kleidungsstück aus. *Was zum!* Sie zog eine hellblaue, seitlich vom unteren Ende bis zur Hüfte aufgeschlitzte, ärmellose Robe über. Die Jedi strich die Robe glatt, wobei sie bemerkte das die Länge bis zur Mitte des Oberschenkels reichte. "Ist Jolee´s Hütte auf Kashyyk bezugsfertig. Wenn der Rat diese Aufmachung sieht, entziehen sie mir die Ritterschaft und werfen mich aus dem Jedi-orden." Mission ging zu der frustrierten Frau und legte ihr einen Gürtel um die Hüfte. "Fertig!" "Fix und..." Die Tür wurde geöffnet. "Hast du mich nicht gehört..." Canderous stoppte mitten im Satz. Revan verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Siehst du?" Eigentlich war Mission damit gemeint, doch der Mandalorianer antwortete. "Nett. Willst du deinen Gegnern den Kopf verdrehen?" "Hör auf zu sabbern. Sag einfach, was du wolltest." "Äh, ja...Wir wollten zu Mittag gehen, wollt ihr mitkommen?" Bevor Revan verneinen konnte sagte Mission zu, was ihr einen wütenden Blick ihrer Freundin einbrachte. Am Mittagstisch konnte die Reaktion auf das neue Erscheinungsbild der beiden, allgemein betrachtet, positiv bewertet werden. Bastila und Carth vertraten die Meinung, dass dies keine Kleidung sei, die ein Jedi zu tragen hat. Es war das zweite Mal, dass Carth und Bastila einig waren. Gerade aus Trotz behielt Revan diese Kleidung an. Die folgenden vier Tage waren zunehmender Nervosität geprägt. Carth redete die ganze Zeit über, nur mit seinem Sohn. Canderous, Jolee, Zaalbar philosophierten über die Ehre. Mission war der Überzeugung, dass das eher am corellianischem Ale lag. Die Droiden wurden auf Hochglanz gebracht. Bastila meditierte zusammen mit Juhani. Revan übergab dem Jedi-Rat mehrere Artefakte. Am Vorabend der Feier erhielten Juhani und Bastila einen Auftrag vom Jedi-Rat. Währenddessen wurde Revan vom Jedi-Meister Zhar Lestin aufgesucht. Er versuchte sie über eine neue Bedrohung aufzuklären. In ihrem Stolz wies sie die Bitte des Meisters, mit dem Hinweis `sie habe den dunklen Lord der Sith besiegt´ zurück.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
"Darth Lashowe. Von einem Teil des Infiltrationseinheit erhielten wir die Nachricht, dass Carth mit Revan Kontakt aufgenommen hat." Lashowe sah aus dem Bückensichtfenster der Leviathan auf die Sterne. "Was bedeutet ein Teil." Der Sith-Soldat war in knieender Position. "Mein Lord, die dunklen Jedi, die von hier aufgebrochen sind werden erst in zehn Tagen auf Coruscant ankommen." Sie wandte den Blick auf den Knieenden. "Es sollte nie der Bote getötet werden, nur weil er eine schlechte Nachricht überbrachte." Sie streckte die Hand aus und schleuderte mit einer Bewegung den Soldaten quer über die Brücke gegen die Wand. Dieser blieb nach dem Aufprall reglos liegen. "Schafft die Leiche weg."  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
In einem pompösen zeremoniellem Akt wurden die Helden geehrt. Zahlreiche Senatoren übergaben ihre Glückwünsche. Die Ehrung wurde überall in der Republik übertragen, die technisch in der Lage waren es zu empfangen. Zaalbar, Jolee, Bastila, Carth, T3-M4, Canderous, Juhani, HK 47, Mission und Revan umarmten und gratulierten sich gegenseitig. Carth marschierte auf seinen Sohn Dustil zu, der gerührt militärisch grüsste. Bei der Umarmung übergab Revan Juhani und Bastila jeweils ein Kristall aus einem ihrer Lichtschwerter als Abschiedsgeschenk. Bastila erhielt den Kristall `Mantel der Macht´. Juhani den Solari-Kristall. Dem Zeremonieorchester folgte bei der anschliessenden Feier eine Live-band, die aus einem Daevorianer, vier Twi´lek, zwei Duro, einem Wookie und einem Ruurianer bestand. Zaalbar stürzte sich auf das Buffet. Mission tanzte mit einem Jedi-Schüler. Jolee und Canderous entschieden, die Droiden mitzunehmen und den aldeeranischen Sekt auszuprobieren. Bastila und Juhani hatten sich schon zuvor von den anderen verabschiedet, um eine Reise anzutreten. Revan war kurzerhand alleine. Im Hintergrund sang eine weibliche Stimme [...i will love again...]. Sie schmunzelte bei der Ballade. Von dem langem Stehen hatte sie richtige Fußschmerzen. Am Rand der improvisierten Tanzfläche waren an der Wand Stühle aufgestellt. Sie umging die Gäste, die zum einen Teil aus Senatoren und deren Gefolge bestand. Der andere Teil waren Angehörige der Republik-Streitkräfte. Seufzend nahm sie an einem der Stühle Platz. Prompt sass Revan einen Atemzug, näherte sich schon ein junger Leutnant. "Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?" "Es tut mir leid. Ich bin eine Jedi." "Dürfen Jedi´s nicht tanzen?" Sie rezitierte in Gedanken den Kodex. *Es gibt keine Gefühle; Frieden gibt es. Es gibt keine Unwissenheit; Wissen gibt es. Es gibt keine Leidenschaft; Gelassenheit gibt es. Es gibt kein Chaos; Harmonie gibt es. Es gibt kein Tod; die Macht gibt es. In welchen Satz fällt Tanzen?* "Sie tanzen auf eigene Gefahr. Ich bin eine miserable Tänzerin." "Ich bin Gefahr gewohnt." "Wie sie meinen." Auf dem Weg Tanzfläche, feixten andere Angehörige der Streitkräfte ihrem Begleiter zu. Die Musik wurde ein wenig schneller und rauher. [...you came from out of nowhere - my glance turns to a stare - obsession rules me - i´m yours from the start...] Revan vergass die schmerzenden Füsse, die sich wie von selber zum Takt bewegten. Der Offizier sah angenehm überrascht aus. "Sie haben die Geschmeidigkeit einer Twi´lek Tänzerin." *Wie in der Unterstadt auf Taris.* Sie merkte, wie ihr langsam heiss wurde. Die Jedi senkte den Blick. *Bitte nicht erröten.* [...and then you wave good-bye...] "Darf ich abklatschen?" "Ja, Sir." "Danke. Kaum lasse ich dich alleine flirtest du mit anderen Männern." Sie errötete jetzt erst recht. "Jetzt sind wir quitt, Carth." Die Sänger machten eine Pause, es wurde ein langsameres Instrumentallied gespielt. Der Wookie spielte auf einer Art Gitarre das Haupt-thema. Das Lied dauerte fünf Minuten und zwanzig Sekunden, dann übernahmen wieder die Sänger in einem fliessenden Übergang das Kommando. Carth und Revan gingen von der Tanzfläche. "Wie wäre es frische Luft zu atmen?" "Geh voran mein Held." Arm in Arm schlenderten sie in Richtung Balkonausgang. Nach einem Moment ohne Wortwechsel, nahm Carth sachte an der Hüfte, presste ihren Körper gegen den seinen. Ein tiefer Blick in die Augen, genügte als Verständigung. Carth küsste Revan lang und innig. Das Geräusch splitternden Glasses unterbrach die Intimität des Augenblickes. Der Pilot sah in das wütende Gesicht seines Sohnes, von dessen Hand Blut herabtropfte. "Hast du so schnell Mutter vergessen, Vater?" "Dustil, ich..." Dustil fuhr herum. Er verliess raschen Schrittes den Saal. "Mein Sohn, warte..." "Bleib hier, Carth. Seine Enttäuschung über dich ist zu gross. Ich werde mit ihm reden." Sie folgte, so schnell wie möglich, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen. Die Jedi wurde beim Vorbeigehen von ihr völlig unbekannten Personen gegrüsst. Sie nickte jedem freundlich zu. *Hier muss er denn Saal verlassen haben.* Sie trat aus dem Saal in einen gigantischen Säulengang der im Halbdunkeln lag. Ein Scharren verriet ihr zumindest einen weiteren Anwesenden. Sie ging in die Richtung, in der sie den Ursprung des Geräusches vermutete. *Die Macht einzusetzen, könnte ihn verärgern.* "Dustil?" "Hier bin ich, Revan." Dustil trat hinter einer der Säulen hervor. "Wie hast meinen Vater betört? Hast du die Macht eingesetzt?" Er kam zügig näher. "Nein. Hör mir bitte zu..." Es trennte sie noch ein halber Schritt voneinander. "Vergiss es." Draussen wurde die Musik lauter. Das Stück konnte sogar hier drinnen verstanden werden. [...the fair´s in the town today...] Dustil fasste mit einer übermenschlichen Schnelligkeit an den Gürtel. "Ein Tropfen von deinem Blut für jeden Tropfen Blutes meiner Mutter." Sie schluckte, als er ein Lichtschwertgriff, in einem Zug, von dem Gürtel riss. [...y´gotta be bad-enough to beat the brave...] Dustil aktivierte das Lichtschwert. Fauchend erwachte eine rot- goldene Klinge. "Nicht schlecht." [...and it´s a sound so very loud - that no one can hear...] Revan breitete die Arme aus. Sie befeuchtete mit der Zunge ihre trocken gewordenen Lippen. "Ich will nicht mit dir kämpfen." "Dann bleib still stehen." Er holte zu einem gewaltigen waagrechten Hieb aus, dem sie duckend auswich. "Böses Mädchen." [...even though the map was given...] Die Jedi versuchte ihn durch die Macht zu lähmen. Sie blinzelte kurz, als er dadurch irgendwie gestärkt hervorging und sie mit einer Geste gegen die Wand schleuderte. Mit der leuchtenden Klinge in der Hand überwand er die Entfernung zu ihr. Dustil drückte mit der freien Hand ihr Kinn. Er schaute ihr in die Augen [...and you look into the eyes of a bloddy cold assassin...] und das Klingeln im Kopf wich der Unfähigkeit sich zu bewegen. Grinsend drückte er Revan ein Kuss an die Wange, dann hob er das Lichtschwert über seinen Kopf. *Bei der Macht. Bitte lass Carth das niemals erfahren.* Der tödliche Schlag blieb aus. Dustil fokussierte den Blick auf etwas hinter ihr. Aus dieser Richtung erklang eine Stimme. "Mein Meister hat entschieden, dass der Tod Revan´s nicht durch deine Hand geschehen soll." Dustil rauschte an ihr vorbei. "Zeig was du kannst, Fremder!" Ein Aufeinanderklatschen von Waffen war zu hören. *Das Lichtschwert prallte auf ein Gegenstand, vermutlich ein Schwert. Es gibt keine Gefühle; es gibt Frieden. Was geht da hinten vor. Keine Schreie. Nur Waffengeräusche und schnelle leise Schritte kann ich vernehmen.* Die Tür zum Saal wurde abermals geöffnet. Carth betrat ihr Sichtfeld. Carth konnte eine erstarrte Revan sehen. Panik überkam ihn. "Dustil?!" Er konnte seinen Sohn erkennen. Dieser kämpfte gegen eine schattenhafte Gestalt. *Hatte er ein Lichtschwert dabei?* Sein Gegner hatte lange, glatte, schwarze Haare die bestimmt über die Schulterblätter hinab reichten. Als Waffen trug dieser zwei metallene Schwerter, die jedem Kontakt mit dem Lichtschwert standhielten. Für genauere Beobachtungen waren die Kämpfer zu schnell. Sie wichen aus, schlugen Seitenräder. Attackeserien beiderseits versuchten den jeweiligen Opponenten schnell ausser Gefecht zu setzen. *Der Kampfstil ähnelt dem Kampfstil Juhani´s. Ich hatte mal auf der Ebon Hawk einem Trainigskampf zwischen Revan und Juhani gesehen. Was sagte Juhani einmal. Sie ist eine Jedi-Hüterin. Diese dort sind noch besser." Er tastete an sein Hüften. *Drek. Memo an mich selber: Nächstes mal wenigstens einen bothanischen Nadler mitnehmen." Er trat zu Revan und tastete sie nach einer Waffe, abgesehen von einem Lichtschwert, ab. *Grossartig, ich bin gelähmt und das erste was er macht, ist mich zu begrabschen. Halt! Er sieht mich dabei gar nicht an. Das bedeutet er sucht nach einer Waffe. Soll ich jetzt erleichtert oder enttäuscht sein?* *Sie hat keinen Blaster. Naja, wo hätte sie den auch verstecken sollen?* "Ich hole Hilfe." *Geh ruhig. ich warte hier solange.* Kaum hatte Carth den Gang verlassen, hörte die Wirkung der Lähmung auf. [---tomorrow we´ll be castaway! Dankeschön. Eine gute Nacht! Kommen sie wohlbehalten nach Hause.] Revan stützte sich an einer der Säulen ab. Sie warf einen Rundumblick in den Gang. Die Kämpfer waren verschwunden. Die Frau konzentrierte sich mit Hilfe der Macht auf die Aura von Dustil. *Die sind wirklich verschunden.* Carth tauchte in Begleitung von Wachen, die sich im Gang verteilten, wieder auf. "Revan alles in Ordnung?" Er nahm sie in die Arme. "Wo ist Dustil?" "Ich weiss es nicht Carth. Sie sind spurlos verschwunden." Er schaute sie verärgert an. "Wie ist das passiert? Egal. Komm, wir suchen nach ihm." "Carth, es ist nachts. Wir sind auf einem uns unbekannten Planeten." "Wirst du mir nun helfen?" Einer der Wachen näherte sich. "Captain Onasi. Wir erhielten die Meldung, dass ein Schiff unbekannter Bauart die Oberfläche verlassen hat. Die Sensoren haben erhebliche Schwierigkeiten, es zu erfassen." Carth packte Revan am Arm. "Wir müssen zur Hawk!" "Eine Sekunde. Wir müssen erst die anderen verständigen." "Keine Zeit - wir müssen meinen Sohn retten." "Carth..." Er zögerte und schaute ihr in die Augen. Sie konnte den Schmerz des Verlustes entdecken. "Sir. Das Schiff ist sofort nach Verlassen des Orbits in den Hyperraum gesprungen." Carth erblasste. "Ein riskanter Sprung...Hinterher!" *Er ist angetrunken und von seinem Pein geblendet.* "Vergib mir." "Wie bitte?" Der Pilot taumelte. Sein Blickfeld verschwamm. Das letzte was er merkte, dass er gestützt wurde.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Carth erwachte in seinem Bett. Ein Blick auf den Chronometer veriet ihm dass er neun Stunden geschlafen hatte. Wutentbrannt stand er auf. Als die Tür ohne Vorwarnung geöffnet wurde, war Revan bewusst dass Carth erwacht war. Sie lag, angezogen und offenen Augen im Bett. Er stürmte zu ihr, packte sie an den Schultern, zog sie auf die Beine. "Warum hast du das gemacht?" Sie antwortete nicht. "Warum hast du das zugelassen!?" Carth ging in die Knie, während Revan stehen blieb. Der Zorn in seiner Stimme wurde zitterig. Schließlich weinte er und vergrub dass Gesicht in ihrem Schoss. "Warum hast du nichts unternommen, um meinen Sohn zu retten? Er hatte dich verteidigt." Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. *Ich kann es ihm nicht sagen.* "Wir müssen erst herausfinden, was das für ein Schiff war. Wohin es geflogen ist. Wer sein Gegner war." Er erhob sich. Als sie seine Tränen mit einer Hand wegwischen wollte, ruckte er mit dem Kopf weg. Die Frau hielt inne, zog die Hand zurück. "Der Zorn ist stark in dir." "SELBSTVERSTÄNDLICH BIN ICH WÜTEND!!!!" Er atmete tief ein. "Ich werde die Ebon Hawk nehmen und Dustil suchen. Ob nun mit oder ohne deine Hilfe." "Carth..." "Ist schon gut." "Hey Pilot, gib auf dich acht. Wenn du weisst, wo Dustil verständige mich. Dann werde ich zu dir stossen." Er blieb an der Tür wortlos stehen. Revan sah ihm nach. "Ich liebe dich, Carth." "Ich weiss..." Er verschwand.  
  
Als Carth vor der Ebon Hawk stand, rief jemand nach ihm. Canderous warf ihm ein Datapad zu. "Das wirst du brauchen. Das sind die Security-codes des Schiffes. Und das wirst du ebenso brauchen." Er benötigte eine Weile, bis er erkannte das der Mandalorianer nicht alleine war. Jolee, Zaalbar, Mission, sogar die Droiden war anwesend. Nur eine gewisse Person fehlte. "Wie konntet ihr so schnell hier sein?" "Wir haben auf dich seit Stunden gewartet. Sie hatte vorausgesehen, was du vorhaben wirst. Revaan brauchte uns nicht zu bitten." Mission grinste ihn aufmunternd an. "Zusammen werden wir deinen Sohn finden." "Mir fehlen die richtigen Worte: Danke. Lasst uns von diesem Planeten verschwinden und Dustil finden."  
  
In der Akademie ging Revan durch die Gänge und dachte an die Sätze die im Gespräch zwischen ihr und Zhar Lestin von vor ein paar Tagen gefallen sind. "Wie ihr wisst Revan, war ich euer Lehrmeister, bevor und nachdem ihr gefallen seid...Ich vertraue euch ein Geheimnis an. Ihr wurdet von mir dazu beauftragt in den Krieg gegen die Mandalorianer zu ziehen, aber nur als Vorwand. Etwas lauerte da draussen in der Dunkelheit. Ihr wart die jüngste Jedi die den Ritterschlag erhalten hatte...Euer Machtpotential war, ist nahezu grenzenlos. Eine rohe Masse die nur wartete geformt zu werden...Ich war der Überzeugung, falls da draussen eine Bedrohung existierte, wäret ihr in der Lage gewesen zurück zukommen und davon zu berichten...Ihr habt die Sternenschmiede zerstört, dass war es aber nicht. Ihr und Malak habt damals das uralte Artefakt wieder aktiviert. Das fand nach dem mandalorianischem Krieg statt.. Die dunkle Seite gewinnt an Macht. Ich kann verschiedene Fokusse spüren, es aber nicht zuordnen. Ihr müsst die Bedrohung ausschalten. Aber dazu ist eine weitere Ausbildung notwendig.  
  
Sie kam an einer Trainigshalle an. Ohne zu Zögern betrat Revan den Raum, ein einzelner Twi´lek sass dort. Es war Meister Zhar Lestin. "Zu Glanzzeiten übten hier an die achtzig Jedi gleichzeitig." Revan verbeugte sich. Langsam ging sie zu ihrem altem Meister. Die Frau nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. Eine Kiste war zwischen ihnen. "Willst du nicht mehr die Ritter-Robe anziehen?" "Meister Zhar, dieses ist mehr für mich als nur gewöhnliche Kleidung." "Ich verstehe. Nach der Auslöschung eures Gedächtnisses sammeltet ihr Erfahrung als ein Späher. Bei dem Wiedererwachen der Macht wähltet ihr den Weg eines Jedi-Wächters. Bevor ihr auf den Feldzug gegen die Mandalorianer gegangen seid, habt ihr euer Lichtschwert hiergelassen. Es sollte nicht in einem Krieg in Blut von Unzähligen gebadet werden." Der Twi´lek öffnete die Kiste. Mitten in einem Tuch gebettet lag ein Lichtschwertgriff. "Darf ich?" "Es ist eures." Sie nahm den Lichtschwertgriff in die Hand. Es war schmaler als ihre vorherigen. Dadurch dass es schmaler war, wirkte es auf Aussenstehende länger, was nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. "Nur zu. Aktiviert es." Sie aktivierte die exotische Waffe. Eine purpurne Klinge erschien. "Im Griff ist zusätzlich ein Adega- Kristall eingebettet. Ihr hattet sie einem Piraten abgenommen. Diese Kristalle zählen zu dem seltensten." Sie schaltete die Waffe ab und verbeugte sich noch einmal. "Danke, Meister. Wenn ihr es immer noch wollt...ich bin für die weitere Ausbildung bereit." "Ihr werdet den Weg eines Jedi-Schlichters betreten. Euch werden Möglichkeiten offenbart werden, an die ihr bisher noch nicht einmal gedacht habt."  
  
"Carth, wohin fliegen wir?" Jolee sass auf dem Co-Pilotensitz. Mission, Canderous und Zaalbar standen hinter ihnen. T3 war an den Sensoren. HK 47 hatte am Geschützturm Platz genommen. "Wir fliegen nach Tatooine. Es gibt da einen Hutten, den wir ausquetschen können." Mission lächelte. "Da werden wir Geld brauchen, zum Glück hat Revan ihre Schulden beglichen." Carth legte den Hebel für den Hyperraumsprung um. "Es geht los!"  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Anmerkung:  
  
Es werden noch ein paar Kapitel, in einem zwei bis drei Wochen-rythmus erscheinen. Ich hoffe dass es euch bis jetzt unterhalten hat. Meinerseits würde ich mich auf `reviews´ egal welcher Art freuen. - BYE! 


	4. Lückenhafte Erkenntnisse

Erklärung:  
  
Star Wars und ganze zusammenhängende Umfeld sind nicht mein Eigentum. Das Spiel `Knights of the old republic´ ist im Besitz der Firma Lucasarts/Bioware. Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction und hoffe auf (falls es Leser geben sollte) Anregungen eurerseits. Habt Nachsicht für Rechtschreibfehler und den Schreibstil. Danke und noch viel Spass!  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Bastila Shan sass in dem Pilotensitz eines aldeeranischen leichten Frachters. Das Schiff war seit kurzem, am äußersten Rand eines Sternensystems aus dem Hyperraum ausgetreten. Sie startete die automatische Fehlersuche, um den Zustand des Bordcomputers zu überprüfen.Juhani sass versetzt, schräg links von ihr, vor dem Sensorendisplay an der Backbordseite.  
  
Die Cathar las die Datei über das Sternensystem. "Bastila, das System hat fünf besiedlete Planeten - Corellia, Drall, Selonia sowie die Zwillingswelten Talus und Tralus. Ist das nicht faszinierend?"  
  
Bastila konzentrierte sich auf die Anzeigen. "Inwiefern?"  
  
"Es sieht so paradox aus. Diese Anordnung gibt es nirgendwo sonst in der bekannten Galaxis."  
  
Bastila wandte den Kopf zu der Cathar. Juhani bemerkte nicht den amüsierten Blick ihrer Freundin. "Ich nehme Kurs auf die Rondesvouz-koordinaten."  
  
Juhani, die in den Daten vertieft war, nickte nur als Bestätigung. Die Planeten füllten bald die Frontscheibe des Cockpits. Die ersten Patrouillenschiffe kamen in Sensorenreichweite.  
  
"Juhani, ich gebe den Transpondercode durch."  
  
"Verstanden."  
  
Eine Stimme knisterte aus dem Kommunikator: "ID-code ist korrekt. Nennen sie ihren Bestimmungs-ort und -grund."  
  
"Wir sind im Auftrag des Jedi-Rates unterwegs. Der Bestimmungsort ist bis die uns übergebenen Koordinaten unbekannt. Ich übermittle die Koordinaten."  
  
"Sie können weiterfliegen."  
  
Die Schiffe setzten ihren Flug fort und liessen den Frachter unbehelligt passieren.  
  
"Vor uns befindet sich ein grosses Objekt - direkt am Rondesvouzpunkt."  
  
Bastila sah im Orbit von Corellia ein glitzerndes Gerüst, welches ungefähr ein Kilometer durchmass. Mehrere Frachter und Fähren wimmelten um ein Objekt, das sich darin befand. *Warum hat uns der Jedi-Rat zu einer Werft geschickt?*  
  
"Wir werden gerufen. Ich stelle den Kontakt her."  
  
"Hier Paladine an Aben Ento, fliegen sie den Steuerbord-Hangar an. Wir werden sie dann mit einem Traktor-Strahl hineinleiten - Paladine ende."  
  
Die Funkverbindung war beendet. Juhani schnaubte verächtlich. "Wenn die so nett bitten..."  
  
Bastila versuchte Gelassenheit zu demonstrieren. "Lassen wir uns überraschen."  
  
Die Zeit verstrich quälend langsam, da der Raumer mit Sicherheitsgeschwindigkeit neben der Werft flog. Die Cathar überflog die Aufzeichnungen in der Schiffsdatenbank. "Bastila, ist dir dieser Schiffstyp bekannt?"  
  
"Es sieht wie eine modifizierte Version der Endar Spire aus. In Größe und Form ist der Unterschied schon mehr als deutlich erkennbar. Ansonsten sehe ich diese Konfiguration zum ersten Mal."  
  
Das Schiff steuerte an die Steuerbordseite, wie angegeben an, von wo es von einem Traktorstrahl erfasst wurde.  
  
"Wie es wohl den anderen ergeht?"  
  
Bastila runzelte die Stirn. "Wie darf ich das verstehen?"  
  
"Wir haben seit dem überstürzten Aufbruch nach der Ehrung von ihnen, nichts gehört. Das darfst du nicht in den falschen Hals bekommen. Natürlich ist mir bewusst, dass während eines Auftrages mit niemandem Kontakt aufgenommen werden darf - trotzdem sind sie mir an´s Herz gewachsen."  
  
"Ja.."  
  
Juhani hob eine Augenbraue, als Bastila dem zustimmte. Die Cathar drehte den Sessel in Richtung der Frontscheibe, so dass sie die Rückseite der anderen Jedi betrachtete. *Normalerweise gibt sie keine Gefühlsregungen zu.*  
  
"Kurz vor dem Abflug, spürte ich eine Art Angst."  
  
"Warum hattest du Angst?"  
  
"Nicht ich...durch das Band zwischen Revan und mir...vergiss es einfach. Konzentrieren wir uns auf die uns bevorstehende Situation."  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
In einem der exklusivsten Hotelzimmer Coruscant´s, standen zwei Personen, beides Männer der Spezies Mensch, im Wohnzimmer. Sie trugen sehr teure Geschäftsanzüge im corellianischem Stil. "Bist du dir sicher? Sie hatte nur ein Lichtschwert, als sie die Feier verliess?"  
  
Ich bin mir ganz sicher. "Ich konnte mich beinahe aus nächster Nähe davon überzeugen. Es wurde uns gesagt, dass irgendjemand eingedrungen sei. Dieser Jemand attackierte Revan und Dustil Onasi. Letzterer wurde sogar entführt. Wir sicherten den Säulengang vor der Presse. Eine Durchsuchung war erfolglos. Ich brauche nicht zu erwähnen, dass die Gardisten zum Stillschweigen verpflichtet wurden."  
  
Einer der Männer goss telosianischen Scotch in sein Glas, welches er rasch leerte und sofort wieder auffüllte. "Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass Darth Lashowe es herausfindet. Wir werden Revan weiter beobachten, die Macht ist stark in ihr. Früher oder später wird das zweite Lichtschwert wieder in ihrem Besitz übergehen. In diesem Moment werden wir zuschlagen."  
  
Der zweite Mann kratzte an seinem Stoppelbart herum. "Einer meiner Kontakte müsste demnächst aufgesucht werden. Damit reduzieren wir den Verlust der Kontrolle auf ein Minimum. Die dunklen Jedi, werden ebenfalls bald erscheinen."  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Der leichte Frachter war auf einer Hangarbucht gelandet, die der Größe ihres Schiffes entsprach. Die Jedi waren von Bord gegangen, darauf erpicht mehr über den Hintergrund des Auftrages zu erfahren. Zwei Personen, eine Frau und ein Mann - beides Menschen, traten unbewaffnet auf sie zu. Sie trugen jeweils eine leichte Rüstung der Republik. Der Mann ergriff das Wort. "Willkommen an Bord des Flottenträgers Paladine, Meister Jedi. Das ist Sergeant Valarian, ich bin Staff-sergeant Dorff. Ein weiterer Jedi ist bereits an Bord. Er erwartet euch bereits. Wenn sie uns folgen, achten sie bitte darauf zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit nichts anzufassen. Wenn sie alles haben was nötig ist, können wir aufbrechen."  
  
Bastila und Juhani waren von dem Hangar in einen Meditationsraum geführt worden. In den Gängen roch es nach frischer Farbe. Überall liefen Mechaniker und Soldaten umher. Kaum dort angekommen, wurden sie von den Republik-Gardisten allein gelassen. Bastila schaute die Cathar mit rollenden Augen an. "Was meinst du, wer könnte der andere Jedi sein? Vielleicht jemand, den wir kennen?"  
  
Juhani verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "In der Macht habe ich nichts verspürt. Was ich mich beschäftigt ist die Frage, warum wir auf einem neuen Flottenträger der Republik sind. Das du hier bist Bastila, macht Sinn. Aufgrund der Kampfmeditation bist du für größere Operationen von entscheidender Bedeutung. Ich hingegen..."  
  
"Werdet auch eine nicht zu unterschätzende Rolle spielen, Juhani." Bastila und Juhani wirbelten zu dem Neuankömmling herum. Dieser war geräuschlos in den Raum eingetreten. Die Anspannung der zwei Frauen liess merklich nach, nachdem sie erkannten wer es war. "Master Vandar! Es tut gut euch zu treffen."  
  
Die beiden neigten das Haupt vor dem unscheinbaren Jedi-Meister.  
  
"Es freut mich euch ebenso wohl behalten zu sehen. Ich bemerkte dass ihr, Bastila, auch die Robe eines Jedi-Ritters tragt - Gratulation. Wie Juhani vorhin bemerkte werdet ihr eure seltene Gabe zum Wohle der Republik einsetzen. Für euch Juhani, habe ich eine andere Aufgabe..."  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
In einer der unteren Ebenen der riesigen Stadt, hämmerte rauhe eindringliche Musik von allen Seiten auf die Besucher des Lokals ein. Die Lokalität war sehr gut besucht. Angehörige der verschiedensten Rassen konnten hier angetroffen werden. An der Theke sass Whale, ein Duro, und begutachtete die tanzende Masse. Er kaute an einem Stück Rauschkraut. [Lauw´rej. Noch ein Glas von dem Zeug, was du als hart bezeichnest.]  
  
Lauw´rej, war ein Ithorianer und der Bartender. Sein hammerförmiger Kopf wippte von rechts nach links. [Kommt sofort.] Das Getränk wurde in nullkommanichts vor Whale abgestellt. Der Duro zwinkerte dem Bartender zu. [Setz es auf die Rechnung.] Mit einem Grunzen wandte sich Lauw´rej einem anderen Gast zu.  
  
Er leerte das Getränk in einem Zug. Dann stand Whale von deinem Platz auf und ging in eines der zahlreichen Hinterzimmer dieses Lokals. Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, blieb der Raum von dem Lärm verschont. Das Zimmer war karg eingerichtet. Ein Tisch, zwei Stühle. Die Besonderheit war für die normalen Sinne nicht erkennbar. An dem Tisch sass bereits eine Person, ein Zabrak. Waffen waren nicht erkennbar. Der Zabrak war in normaler Strassenkleidung gekleidet. Whale nahm nach der kurzen Musterung, ebenfalls Platz. Er starrte sein Gegenüber eine Zeitlang wortlos in die Augen, dann brach Whale als erster die Stille. [Wie geht es meinem Bruder?]  
  
Der Zabrak antwortete in akzentfreiem Basic. "Bis jetzt noch gut. Der Zustand könnte aber bald eine Änderung erfahren."  
  
Das Gesicht Whale´s wirkte wie versteinert. [Wollen sie mir drohen?]  
  
Der Zabrak neigte den Kopf zur Seite. "Sehen sie es wie wollen. Nun, nach der Aktion während der Verleihung..."  
  
Whale stand abrupt auf und lehnte sich über den Tisch. [Woher wissen sie davon? Es wurde nur von der Verleihung selbst berichtet.]  
  
Der Zabrak zuckte mit den Schultern. "Bewahren sie Ruhe. Noch kann ihr Bruder nach Hause zurückkehren - wenn die Zusammenarbeit funktioniert."  
  
Der Duro ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, blieb ansonsten aber in derselben Position. [Was verlangen sie?]  
  
"Nichts was ihr Gewissen belasten würde. Besorgen sie nur die Zugangscodes sowie die Kommunikationscodes der Jedi-arcology. Kooperation wäre die einzige Alternative für das Wohlergehen ihres Verwandten. Ich melde mich bei ihnen."  
  
[Wann?]  
  
Der Zabrak lächelte. "Wenn es soweit ist, werden sie es merken." Dann erhob er sich. Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren, liess er den Rodianer alleine im Raum stehen.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Dustil erlangte auf einer Pritsche sein Bewusstsein wieder. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die verschwommene Sicht zu vertreiben. Beim anschliessenden Strecken bemerkte er das seine Hände und Beine gefesselt waren. *Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?* Er sah sich den momentanen Standort genauer an. *Ich bin auf einer Liege in einem Gang. Die Wände sind aus Metall. Es ist ein Summen zu hören. Ich bin auf einem Schiff! Da ist noch etwas - da führt jemand ein Gespräch." Dustil strengte sein Gehör an. "...ja, Meister. Ich habe, wie mir aufgetragen, interveniert. Ich habe sie so gut es ging, beschützt...Wie ihr wünscht, mein Lord."  
  
Dustil hörte, wie Schritte näher kamen. Er legte sich entspannt auf die Pritsche. Bald kam sein Entführer ins Sichtfeld. Dustil machte geistige Notizen. *Ein Mensch - Er ist ein grösserer Mann als mein Vater - Bei den Haaren würde Revan neidisch werden* Bei dem Namen, beschleunigte sich sein Blutdruck. *Seine Haare waren dunkel - Die Länge dieser Mähne reicht bestimmt bis zur Hüfte - Er trägt einen langen gepanzerten Mantel - Hinter dem Rücken ragten zwei Schwertgriffe heraus.*  
  
"Der Meister wird dich bald sehen."  
  
Dustil wurde von der Tonlage der Stimme überrascht. *Das klang für ein Mann seiner Grösse sehr hell.* Er konzentrierte seine Geanken auf den Entführer. "Wer ist dein Meister? Wer bist du?"  
  
Sein Gegenüber blickte durch ihn. "Mein Name ist nicht wichtig. Ich bin die linke Hand des wahren Lords der Sith..." Er gestikulierte mit der rechten Hand. "...schlaf..."  
  
Dustil überkam eine Müdigkeit. Voller Freuden empfing er die Schwärze.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Der leichte Frachter war auf einer Hangarbucht gelandet, die der Größe ihres Schiffes entsprach. Die Jedi waren von Bord gegangen, darauf erpicht mehr über den Hintergrund des Auftrages zu erfahren. Zwei Personen, eine Frau und ein Mann - beides Menschen, traten unbewaffnet auf sie zu. Sie trugen jeweils eine leichte Rüstung der Republik. Der Mann ergriff das Wort. "Willkommen an Bord des Flottenträgers Paladine, Meister Jedi. Das ist Sergeant Valarian, ich bin Staff-sergeant Dorff. Ein weiterer Jedi ist bereits an Bord. Er erwartet euch bereits. Wenn sie uns folgen, achten sie bitte darauf zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit nichts anzufassen. Wenn sie alles haben was nötig ist, können wir aufbrechen."  
  
Bastila und Juhani waren von dem Hangar in einen Meditationsraum geführt worden. In den Gängen roch es nach frischer Farbe. Überall liefen Mechaniker und Soldaten umher. Kaum dort angekommen, wurden sie von den Republik-Gardisten allein gelassen. Bastila schaute die Cathar mit rollenden Augen an. "Was meinst du, wer könnte der andere Jedi sein? Vielleicht jemand, den wir kennen?"  
  
Juhani verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "In der Macht habe ich nichts verspürt. Was ich mich beschäftigt ist die Frage, warum wir auf einem neuen Flottenträger der Republik sind. Das du hier bist Bastila, macht Sinn. Aufgrund der Kampfmeditation bist du für größere Operationen von entscheidender Bedeutung. Ich hingegen..."  
  
"Werdet auch eine nicht zu unterschätzende Rolle spielen, Juhani." Bastila und Juhani wirbelten zu dem Neuankömmling herum. Dieser war geräuschlos in den Raum eingetreten. Die Anspannung der zwei Frauen liess merklich nach, nachdem sie erkannten wer es war. "Master Vandar! Es tut gut euch zu treffen."  
  
Die beiden neigten das Haupt vor dem unscheinbaren Jedi-Meister.  
  
"Es freut mich euch ebenso wohl behalten zu sehen. Ich bemerkte dass ihr, Bastila, auch die Robe eines Jedi-Ritters tragt - Gratulation. Wie Juhani vorhin bemerkte werdet ihr eure seltene Gabe zum Wohle der Republik einsetzen. Für euch Juhani, habe ich eine andere Aufgabe..."  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
"Bah!" Jolee spuckte Sand aus seinem Mund. "Den Planeten können nur Hutts, Sandleute und Jawas schön finden."  
  
Jolee, Carth und Zaalbar gingen durch `anchorhead´. Die Droiden T-3 und HK47 waren an Bord der Ebon Hawk verblieben. Die Strassen waren im Vergleich zu ihren vorherigen Besuchen wie ausgestorben.  
  
Mission ging allein auf Streifzug durch die Ansiedlung. Der Handelsposten der Czerka-Corporation war ihr erstes Ziel. Beim Betreten des Geschäftes fiel ihr das Fehlen der Czerka- Geschäftsführerin auf. Das einzige vertraute Gesicht gehörte der einzigen Person im Raum. Greeta Holda stand wie üblich hinter der Verkaufstheke. Der Rodainer war sichtlich überrascht, einen potentiellen Kunden in dem Laden zu sehen. Er hatte sein Angebot um diverse Boulevard-nachrichten erweitert. Neugierig überflog sie die `Neuigkeiten´ *Sieh mal an.* Die Twi´lek deutete auf eine der Datenpatronen. "Hey, was verlangst du für diese Nachrichten?"  
  
Greeta Holda, hinter der Theke, fasste sich an den Unterkiefer. [Diese Nachrichten sind momentan äußerst gefragt. Was hältst du von zwanzig credits?]  
  
"Sehe ich wie eine der hirnlosen Tänzerinnen aus? Fünf."  
  
[Du hast Temperament. Das gefällt mir. Fünfzehn.]  
  
Mission verzog den Mund, streckte die Hand aus. "Zehn. Abgemacht?"  
  
Der Rodianer lachte und ergriff die Hand. [Abgemacht.]  
  
Geld und Ware wechselten die Besitzer. Grinsend verliess die Jugendliche das Geschäft.  
  
Carth hatte vor dem Betreten des Planeten, wie jedes Mitglied der Gruppe, die Uniform gegen eine Rüstung eingetauscht. An den Hüften steckten in Beinhalftern zwei Blaster. *Jetzt fühle ich mich nicht mehr so exponiert.* Er wandte den Blick zu Canderous der ihn anfeixte.  
  
Der Mandalorianer lehnte den schweren Baragwin-Blaster an seine breite Schulter. "Hey, Pilot! Und alle sagten ich wäre von Waffen besessen."  
  
[Entspricht das etwa nicht der Wahrheit?] bellte Zaalbar.  
  
Canderous schüttelte den Kopf. "Warum ist HK 47 nicht dabei? Ich kann Big Z, einfach nicht verstehen."  
  
"Wenn es dich tröstet, habe ich ebenfalls Probleme. Was HK 47 angeht, wollte ich ihn erst im Notfall dabei haben. Wie die erste Legion."  
  
Jolee hob eine Augenbraue. "Es genügt, dass ich den Wookie verstehe. Was die erste Legion angeht..."  
  
Carth verdrehte die Augen. *Nicht schon wieder eine Geschichte!*  
  
"...Darf ich dir auf die Sprünge helfen? Die erste Legion hatte einen zehnfach überlegenen Feind attackiert, ohne es zu merken. Zugegeben, es muss ein glorreiches Ende gewesen sein, aber Dummheit war die Ursache des Untergangs. Mein Ende möchte ich auf andere Weise gestalten."  
  
Canderous grunzte zustimmend. "'Wollen wir wie besprochen verfahren?"  
  
Jolee nickte. "Zaalbar und ich werden uns nach Antigravfahrzeugen oder Gleitern umschauen. Ihr geht zu Motta, dem Hutten. Wo ist denn unsere Kleine?"  
  
Mission stürmte auf sie zu. "Wartet!"  
  
Carth murmelte in seinen Bart. "Wenn man vom Terentatek spricht."  
  
Die blauhäutige Twi´lek kam nach einer Sprinteinlange zum Stehen. Aus der Nähe betrachtet, war ein Datapad in einer ihrer Hände zu erkennen. "Ratet mal, was ich hier erworben habe."  
  
Zaalbar schaute sie mit seinen grossen Augen an. [Ein neues Gizka-spiel?]  
  
Canderous rieb mit der freien Hand an seinem markantem Kinn. "Die Anleitung zum universellen Sein des Nichts?"  
  
Jolee schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Das ist ein Rezept für AKG. Stimmts?"  
  
Carth runzelte die Stirn. "AKG?"  
  
"Anti-Kater-Getränke."  
  
Mission Blick verriet ihre Verwirrung. "Nein nichts dergleichen. Das ist eine der letzten Ausgaben von `Berühmte Persönlichkeiten´. In diesem Artikel steht in der Schlagzeile dein Name, du Nerfhirte. Natürlich steht da nicht Nerfhirte, sondern Carth Onasi. Verstehst du, was ich meine?"  
  
Carth gestikulierte mit den Händen. "Und welche Informationen stehen in dem Artikel?"  
  
"Das habe ich noch nicht gelesen. Ich wollte dir zuerst davon erzählen."  
  
Er trat ein Schritt auf sie zu. "Danke." Dann drehte er auf dem Absatz um. "Los, verlieren wir keine Zeit."  
  
Sie war skeptisch. *Ist das Sarkasmus?*  
  
Der Sand wurde immer stärker aufgewirbelt. Als die Swoop-registrierung erreicht wurde, waren keine Fahrer zu erkennen. Nur die Mitarbeiter im Büro waren anwesend. Der Rodianer schaute gelangweilt von seinem Platz auf. [Habt ihr euch verlaufen?]  
  
Canderous ging zu ihm. "Wo ist dieser übergrosse degenerierte Wurm, der normalerweise hier herumlungert?"  
  
[Ihr beleidigt Motta! Wenn ihr das zu laut herausposaunt, werdet ihr Probleme erhalten.]  
  
Zu der Überraschung seiner Begleiter lächelte der Mandalorianer. Dieser legte eine Hand auf den Tisch. "Ich habe niemals von einem Hutten gesprochen. Wo also ist Motta?"  
  
[Das ist mir entfallen.]  
  
Die anderen Angestellten behielt Carth im Auge. Einer von ihnen machte Anstalten zu einer Waffe zu greifen. Carth zog seine Blasterpistolen und machte aus der Waffe einen Fall für den Schrotthändler. Erschrocken, ob der blitzschnellen Reaktion, hob der Angestellte die Arme.  
  
Canderous hatte während dieser Szene den Blick nie, von dem Rodianer vor sich, gewendet. "Wir können es auf zwei Arten lösen. Auf die freundliche Weise, dass würde mir gefallen, oder auf die unfreundliche Weise, dass würde mir noch mehr gefallen."  
  
[Er ist auf seinem Domizil, jenseits des östlichen Dünenmeeres. Ich kann es für euch auf dem Datapad markieren.]  
  
"Danke für die freundliche Behandlung. Wir werden es lobend bei Motta erwähnen."  
  
Canderous entfernte sich von der Theke, während Carth Deckung gab. In diesem Moment traten Jolee, Zaalbar und Mission auch in die Swoop- registrierung ein.  
  
Mission pfiff durch die Zähne. "Es ist keiner der Swoop-fahrer hier. Hey, dann hatte der Verleiher recht. Die Saison der Sandstürme hat begonnen."  
  
Canderous schnaubte. "Das heißt?"  
  
Jolee seufzte. "Über mehrere Wochen hinweg toben auf dem Planeten gigantische Sandstürme. Iziz meinte, nur ein Narr würde in dieser Zeit versuchen, die Dünenmeere zu bereisen."  
  
Die Zähne des Piloten knirschten. "Lasst uns zurück zur Hawk gehen."  
  
Geschlossen kamen sie bei der Ebon Hawk an. HK 47 begrüßte die Ankömmlinge. "Kommentar: Ihr seht nicht begeistert aus."  
  
T3-M4 piepste und fuhr ein Greifarm aus, an dessen Ende ein Datapad war.  
  
Mission grinste. "Noch mehr Leselektüre! Von wem wurde es abgegeben."  
  
"Kommentar: Es wurde von mir am Ende der Rampe aufgefunden."  
  
Jolee kam ihr zuvor und nahm das Pad entgegen. Er überflog den Inhalt. "Das ist angeblich von einem Swoop-groupie. Auf uns wurde ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt."  
  
[Weswegen?]  
  
"Hier steht wegen Betrug. Hutten sind einfach schlechte Verlierer." Jolee reichte das Datapad an Carth weiter.  
  
Dieser wurde von Canderous an der Schulter berührt. "Ziehen wir es durch oder wird es abgeblasen."  
  
Die Augen des Piloten waren weit aufgerissen. "Augeben? Niemals, es geht um mein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Wir werdem hier ausharren, bis die Stürme vorbei sind. Motta ist der einzige lebende Hutt, der mir bekannt ist. Außerdem scheint er eine Rechnung mit uns offen zu haben."  
  
Mission schmunzelte. "Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung, oder?"  
  
Big Z beugte sich zu ihr runter. [Der Mandalorianer scheint auf dich abgefärbt zu haben, wie?]  
  
Aus der Twi´lek prustete ein Lachen heraus. Carth wedelte mit dem Pad in der Hand herum. "Auszeit! Ich will nicht den Spielverderber markieren, aber wir müssen uns einen Plan zurechtlegen. Treffen wir uns alle in einer Stunde im zentralen Bereitschaftsraum."  
  
Jolee, Mission, Carth, Zaalbar, HK 47, Canderous und T3 waren im Bereitschaftsraum. Seit geraumer Zeit wurde die Vorgehensweise diskutiert.  
  
Mission zeigte ihr Datapad. "Wenn die Information auf der Datenpatrone stimmt, haben wir von der Republik nichts zu befürchten."  
  
Canderous hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. "Inwiefern?"  
  
"Hier steht unter anderem, dass unser Held gerade im Auftrag der Jedi unterwegs ist."  
  
Jolee kicherte. "Die Kleine hat recht. Zumindest bis du nicht fahnenflüchtig."  
  
Carth´s Augen waren ständig in Bewegung. "Moment einmal. Vor dem Sprung in den Hyperraum, habe ich Admiral Dodonna um eine Beurlaubung gebeten."  
  
"Dann sollte es kein Problem geben. Wer will sonst noch etwas zu trinken?"  
  
Der Rest hob die Hand.  
  
"Typisch. Alle wollen nur etwas haben, wenn sie sich nicht bewegen müssen." Übertrieben ächzend stand der alte Jedi auf, um die Getränke zu besorgen.  
  
Carth kratzte sich am Hinterkopf,was der Aufmerksamkeit des Mandalorianers nicht entging. "Nervös?"  
  
"Das war nicht die ganze Geschichte. Sie war nicht anwesend, so habe ich ihr eine Nachricht hinterlassen."  
  
Zaalbar wurde ganz ruhig. Canderous haute sich die Handinnenfläche gegen die Stirn. Missione nestelte am Datapad herum.  
  
HK 47 unterbrach den Moment der Peinlichkeit. "Kommentar: Ausgezeichnet! Wir brauchen uns nur auf ein Ziel zu konzentrieren. Erklärung: Lomba Ezto liess seine Schiffe zerstören, bevor er die Eroberung von Telar begann. Folglich waren seine Männer motivierter. Vorschlag: Wir fliegen mit diesem Schiff zu dem Anwesen des Fleischschlauches und nehmen es unter konzentriertem Feuer."  
  
Mission wiegelte ab. "Es soll nicht die gesamte Arbeiterschaft eleminiert werden."  
  
"Einwand: Meine Zielgenauigkeit liegt bei neunundneunzig-komma- neunundneunzig Prozent. Das bedeutet, ich kann die Leute auch nur kampfunfähig schießen."  
  
Carth schaute verdrießlich. "HK, gehe in den Ruhemodus."  
  
Das Leuchten der roten Rezeptoren im Kopf des Attentäterdroiden wurde matter. Jolee kehrte inzwischen an seinen Platz zurück. Er verteilte die Getränke. Als er Canderous ein Getränk überreichte, bemerkte er dessen Stirnrunzeln. "Bedrückt dich etwas?"  
  
"Seine Trefferquote kann nicht so hoch sein. Zumindest nicht bei beweglichen Zielen. Ach, du meintest wegen der Infiltration in das Anwesen des Hutts. T-3 hatte herausgefunden, dass die Sturmzeit in ungefähr vier bis fünf Wochen zu Ende geht. Mission müsste im Anschluss nicht die nächste Swoop-meisterschaften beginnen?"  
  
"Höchstwahrscheinlich." Die Augen der Jugendlichen weiteten sich. "Ich verstehe, wir warten einfach bis Motta wieder in der Swoop-Registrierung erscheint, anstatt auf sein Terrain einzudringen."  
  
[Außerdem hatten wir die Transpondercodes vor dem Eintritt in den Normalraum geändert. Es weiss niemand, was für ein Schiff das ist.]  
  
Jolee schüttelte den Kopf. "Außer es kennt jemand persönlich das Schiff. Aber ich stimme Canderous und Mission zu. Es ist vernünftiger ihn hier zu erwarten."  
  
"Es ist wahr. Natürlich ist es vernünftiger, hier abzuwarten. Aber es liegt nicht in meiner Natur untätig herumzusitzen."  
  
"Wir könnten ja den Sith-Raum anfliegen und höflich um ein paar Anhaltspunkte bitten. Canderous und Zaalbar werden schon die sechste gepanzerte Sith-Divison mit ein paar Blastern aufhalten, während wir eindringen. Der Ort sollte übrigens nur von dunklen Jedi wimmeln."  
  
"Spare dir dein Sarkasmus, Kleines. Wir waren schon einmal in so einer Lage."  
  
"Falls es dir entfallen ist, waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt weitere drei Jedi anwesend."  
  
"Ich gebe mich ja schon geschlagen. Zum Glück hatte Revan bei unserem ersten Aufenthalt, die Gebührenhöhe auf null credits heruntergehandelt." Bei dem Klang ihres Namens, verpürte Carth ein Stechen im Herz. "Wir sollten an Bord des Schiffes verbleiben. Mission wir benötigen ein genaue Karte von anchorhead. Das bedeutet, jedes mögliche Versteck oder Hinterhalt sollte darauf verzeichnet sein."  
  
Die Twi´lek präsentierte ihr strahlendweisses Gebiss. "Klar, Häuptling."  
  
"So kannst mich ab jetzt immer nennen."  
  
"In deinen Träumen, alter Mann."  
  
"Weiter im Text. Jolee, dein einfühlsames Wesen kann bestimmt mehr Informationen aus dein Einwohnern herauskitzeln."  
  
"Meine Einfühlsamkeit und die Tatsache dass ich mit der Macht umgehen kann."  
  
"Ich wusste, dass du mich verstehst. Zaalbar, wärest du in der Position zusammen mit den Droiden, ferngesteuerte Selbstschussanlagen zu konstruieren?"  
  
[Kannst du ein Raumschiff fliegen?]  
  
Carth setzte ein resignierendes Grinsen auf.  
  
Glücklicherweise sprang Jolee ein und übersetzte. "Er meinte ja."  
  
Canderous trommelte mit den Fingern eine Melodie auf dem Tisch. "Was ist mein Part? Die des Lockvogels?"  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
Die Miene des Mandalorianers wurde härter.  
  
"Nein, das war ein Scherz. Du und ich werden einen Plan ausarbeiten."  
  
Canderous´ Gesichtsausdruck blieb unverändert. "Warum bleiben wir hier?"  
  
"Lass es mich so ausdrücken. Das Schiff, das meinen Sohn von Coruscant wegbrachte konnte nicht identifziert werden. Es hatte eine Art Sensorenstörer oder so etwas Ähnliches. Fakt ist, es gehört nicht den Sith. Wer könnte über illegale Aktivitäten mehr wissen als ein Hutt."  
  
"Hast du es in Betracht gezogen, dass es eventuell ein Geheimdienst gewesen sein könnte?"  
  
"Ja. Aber ich habe mich umgehört. Motta hat nach der Exchange, die zweitgrößte Unterweltorganisation der bekannten Galaxis. Das klingt für mich vielversprechend. Außerdem müssten wir uns früher oder später mit den Kopfgeldjägern herumschlagen. Wenn wir Motta sprechen, kann er gleichzeitig überzeugt werden, das ausgesetzte Kopfgeld fallen zu lassen. Einverstanden?"  
  
Carth betrachtete die Gesichter seiner Freunde.  
  
[Ich hatte sowieso nichts vor.]  
  
Jolee schlug dem Wookie auf die Schulter. "Ich bin dabei."  
  
"Big Z und Mission, für immer ein Team. Zeigen wir ihnen, dass mit uns nicht zu spassen ist."  
  
Canderous aktivierte den Attentäterdroiden und erklärte ihm die vourausgegangenen Ereignisse. "Kommentar: Mein Meister hat mir aufgetragen, euch zu beschützen. Extrapolation: Was ihr auch immer vorhabt, ich werde euch nicht von der Seite weichen."  
  
T3-M4 gab durch eine Reihe von Piepsern seine Zustimmung.  
  
Carth nickte Canderous zu. "Deine Entscheidung?"  
  
Der Mandalorianer strich sich über das Haar. "Wozu haben wir uns sonst so fein gemacht? Suchen wir uns Streit!"  
  
In den kommen den Wochen überbrückten die Crew der Ebon Hawk die Zeit der Sandstürme mit der Realisierung der zugeteilten Aufgaben.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
"...versteht ihr jetzt?" Master Vandar nahm auf einem der Sitzgelegenheiten Platz. Die zwei Frauen, Juhani und Bastila, blieben hingegen stehen. Der alte Jedi-Meister wartete auf Fragen oder Einwände. Nachdem diese ausblieben, fuhr er fort. "Weitere Einzelheiten werden nach dem Auslaufen des Schiffes bekanntgegeben. Dorff und Valarian habt ihr schon kennengelernt. Sie warten vor dem Raum und werden euch zu den Quartieren geleiten." Er stand von der Sitzgelegenheit auf, schaute beide Frauen mit seinen grossen Augen an. Dann nickte er ihnen zu. Bastila und Juhani verstanden ihn auch ohne Worte. Verbeugend verabschiedeten sie sich von dem Jedi- Meister. Draussen wartete, wie es bereits gesagt wurde, die beiden Angehörigen der Republik. Bastila wandte sich der Sergeant zu. "Staff-sergeant Dorff; Sergeant Valarian. Es wurde uns gesagt ihr würdet uns zu den Unterkünften geleiten."  
  
"Das ist korrekt, Meister Jedi." antwortete die Soldatin. Mit einer ausholenden Geste, deutete sie Bastila und Juhani an, ihr zu folgen. Nach einigen Schritten, ergriff der Staff-sergeant das Wort. "Es ist uns eine Ehre, euch an Bord zu wissen."  
  
Juhani betrachtete ihn. "Danke. Wir haben nur unsere Pflicht getan."  
  
Ohne beim Gehen inne zuhalten erwiderte er ihre Bemerkung. "Ihr seid zu bescheiden. Aber das sind wir von den Jedi gewohnt."  
  
Sie gingen durch etliche Gänge, bis die Unterkünfte erreicht wurden. Die ihnen zugewiesenen Einzlzimmer waren nicht abgeschlossen. Die dazu gehörigen Schlüsselkarten waren auf dem Tisch der jeweiligen Unterkunft. Valarian und Dorff vergewisserten sich, dass der Zustand der Räume zufriedenstellend war.  
  
Die beiden Soldaten salutierten vor den Jedi, bevor sie diese in Ruhe liessen. Bastila und Juhani kehrten auf ihren leichten Frachter zurück, um das Reisegepäck zu holen und ihren neuen Unterkünften zu verstauen.  
  
Es sollten Wochen vergehen, bis der Raumträger von der Werft ablegte.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Wochen später auf Coruscant.  
  
Eine junge dunkelhaarige Frau rannte, in einer Trainingsrobe gekleidet, die Wand hinauf. Nach zehn Schritten stiess sie sich von der Wand ab, vollführte ein Salto und landete auf beiden Füssen am Boden. Ein Lichtschwert sauste von waagrecht links herab. Die Frau zog ihrerseits ein Lichtschwert, den Schlag wich sie mit Rückwärtsflic-flac´s aus. Der Gegner hatte Mühe hinterher zu kommen. Nun zündete die Jedi das eigene Lichtschwert, eine purpurne Klinge erwachte fauchend zum Leben. Sie erwartete in defensiver Haltung den Angreifer.  
  
Dieser kam mit metallischen Schrittgeräuschen rapide näher. In Angriffsreichweite hob er den Arm, um einen senkrechten Hieb zu landen. Sie startete einen Gegenangriff, vollführte ein Schmetterlingsschlag gefolgt von einem beidhändig geführten Diagonalhieb. Scheppernd verteilten die Einzelteile des Gegener sich auf dem Boden. Die Frau deaktivierte das Lichtschwert. "Ihr macht grosse Fortschritte Revan. Trotz der Erfolge; ihr könntet besser sein. Betrübt euch was? Vergesst nicht - die Macht kann nur genutzt werden, wenn der Geist im Einklang mit dem Körper ist. Einen Trainingsdroiden zu besiegen ist leichter als die Auseinandersetzung mit dunklen Jedi. Das Training wird bald anstrengender werden."  
  
Sie schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. *Wie es wohl meinen Freunden ergeht?* "Nein Master, ich kann jederzeit problemlos jede gestellte Aufgabe lösen."  
  
Seufzend deutete der Twi´lek auf ein Helm, der auf Revan zuschwebte. "Setzt den Helm auf, meine Schülerin. Ihr müsst den Angriffen der Übungssonden, ohne dein Lichtschwert zu benutzen, ausweichen."  
  
"Habe verstanden." *Dieselbe Übung, wie schon seit Tagen.* Sie setzte den Helm auf. Der Sicht beraubt, liess sie sich von ihren Gefühlen leiten. Vier Kugeln schwärmten aus. Die ersten Angriffe trafen ins Ziel. Stöhnend biss die Jedi auf die Zähne und versuchte den weiteren Schüssen auszuweichen. Die Macht strömte durch ihren Körper. Bald erfühlte sie die Übungssonden, wodurch die nächsten Angriffe vorausgeahnt wurden und so ins Leere gingen. Master Zhar beobachtete die nächsten Minuten schweigend das Geschehen. Plötzlich aktivierte er sein Lichtschwert und warf es auf seine Schülerin. Diese war gerade im Überschlag. Sie spürte diese Gefahr rechtzeitig. Noch während eine Hand den Boden berührte, zündete Revan mit der anderen Hand ihre Waffe, um die Attacke abzuwehren. Ohne nachzudenken beschleunigte Revan ihre Reflexe, noch bevor der Überschlag beendet war. Kaum auf den Beinen, erreichte das kreiselnde Lichtschwert auf ihre Position. Unter andauerndem Beschuss der Sonden schlug sie das kreiselnde Lichtschwert mit einem aufwärts gerichteten Diagonalschlag zurück. Sie nutzte den Restschwung des Hiebes, um zwei Sonden auszuschalten. Die restlichen Übungssonden deaktivierte die Jedi mit flüssigen gezielten Hieben. Die Frau schaltete die Waffe ab, brachte den Lichtschwertgriff an den Gürtel an und nahm den Helm ab.  
  
Master Zhar wogte sein Lichtschwert in der Hand. "Du musst stets das Unerwartete erwarten, Revan."  
  
Die Frau schritt auf ihn zu. "Ja, Meister. Aber war es nicht gefährlich eine Waffe wie das Lichtschwert in die Übung miteinzubinden?"  
  
Die Waffe die er zuvor in der Hand gehalten hatte, kreiselte in deaktiviertem Zustand mehrere Zentimeter in der Luft. "Wäre ich mir nicht sicher gewesen, dass ihr nicht in der Lage wärt diese Gefahr abzuwenden, hätte ich es unterlassen. Außerdem habt ihr für einen Moment in Harmonie mit euch selbst gestanden. Wir sollten die Übung wiederholen - setzt den Helm wieder auf."  
  
Die Jedi seufzte. Als sie den Helm wieder aufsetzen wollte, wurde die Tür zur Trainingshalle geöffnet. Ein Schüler trat hindurch.  
  
"Master Zhar, Ritter Revan. Es wurde mir aufgetragen euch auszurichten, dass ihr zu dem Jedi-Rat kommen sollt."  
  
Master Lestin spreizte die Finger, dann faltete er die Hände zusammen. "Wann?"  
  
"Sobald es möglich ist."  
  
Revan versuchte eine gleichgültige Miene zu wahren. *Wieder eine langweilige Angelegenheit...*  
  
"Danke, ihr dürft gehen. Revan, die körperliche Übung ist heute beendet. Zieht euch um. Wir werden uns dann vor dem Saal des Jedi-Rates treffen."  
  
"Wie ihr wünscht." Sie verneigte sich vor Master Zhar. Dann verliess die Jedi den Übungssaal.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Revan hatte sich mit dem Umziehen beeilt. Raschen Schrittes ging sie zu dem Saal, vor dem Master Zhar warten wollte. Nach dem die junge Frau, um die Ecke bog, konnte sie den Jedi-Meister sehen. Dieser warf ihr wegen der Kleidungsauswahl einen missbilligenden Blick zu.  
  
Sie kam vor dem Twi´lek zum Stehen. "Wartet ihr schon lange, Master?"  
  
"Zeit ist relativ, Revan. Warum tragt ihr nicht die traditionelle Jedi- Robe?"  
  
"Diese Kleidung ist für von persönlicher Bedeutung."  
  
"Ein Jedi sollte über diesen Dingen stehen."  
  
"Ich stimme euch in dieser Hinsicht, vollkommen zu."  
  
Ihr Meister schaute sie mit zugekniffenen Augen an. Grinsend ignorierte die Jedi seine Reaktion. "Wann sollen wir eintreten, Master?"  
  
Kaum war die Frage im Raum verhallt, wurde das Flügeltor geöffnet. An beiden Türflügeln standen jeweils ein Jedi-Schüler. Master Lestin ging als erster in den Saal. Revan folgte ihm im angemessenem Abstand. Der Raum unterschied sich im Aufbau kaum von dem Saal, in dem sie mehrere Wochen zuvor befragt wurde. In der Kuppel hier waren riesige Panoramafenster eingelassen, aus denen heller Sonnenschein eindrang. Auch gab es keinen kreisförmig abgesenkten Platz in der Mitte.  
  
Die Jedi-Grossmeister, deren Gesichter diesmal unverhüllt waren, sassen halbkreisförmig angeordnet auf breiten hölzernen Sesseln, die mit Kissen ausgepolstert waren. Der Jedi, der im Zentrum sass, deutete ihnen näher zu kommen. Er war ein Mensch im fortgeschrittenen Alter.  
  
Master Zhar und Revan schritten heran. "Master Rurseema, ihr habt uns rufen lassen?"  
  
"Ja, das entspricht der Wahrheit. Es betrifft eure Schülerin. Der Senat der Republik fragte nach, ob es im Bereich des Möglichen wäre, Revan nach Cinnagar zu senden."  
  
"Die Ausbildung ist nicht vollständig abgeschlossen. Sicher, sie ist in der Lage alles beigebrachte selbstständig anzuwenden. Aber es fehlt das innere harmonische Gleichgewicht."  
  
Master Rurseema stand von seinem Sessel auf. "Es war von jeher Tradition des Jedi-Ordens, dass die Erfahrung in der Praxis gesammelt wurde."  
  
Er ging langsam auf die junge Frau zu. "Ihr werdet nach Cinnagar reisen. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass die dunkle Seite wieder eingekehrt wäre. Der Jedi, der für diesen Sektor eingeteilt wurde, wird euch dort erwarten."  
  
Revan neigte den Kopf zur Seite. "Wird Master Lestin mich nicht begleiten?"  
  
"Nein. Betrachtet es als eine Art Prüfung. Ihr werdet morgen früh abreisen. Ihr dürft nun gehen."  
  
Ihr Meister und sie selber machten eine Verbeugung, bevor sie den Saal verliessen. Master Zhar verabschiedete sich von ihr mit dem Hinweis sie morgen bei Sonnenaufgang von ihrem Zimmer abzuholen.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Auf dem Weg zu ihrer Unterkunft begegnete sie Reishef, einen unter vielen Jedi-Ritter in dem Gebäude. Der einzige, abgesehen von Master Zhar, aber mit dem sie näheren Kontakt hatte. Revan hatte ihn kurz nach der Abreise ihrer Freunde kennengelernt. Er war ein charismatischer Mann Ende zwanzig mit blonden lockigem Haar und wie sie ein Mensch. Sie blieb stehen, um ihn zu begrüssen, wobei er ihr zuvor kam.  
  
"Ich grüsse euch. Ich will nicht zu vermessen klingen. Aber ihr seht aus, als wäre ein Kinrath euch über die Leber gelaufen."  
  
"Ihr als Jedi müsstet doch wissen, dass es unmöglich ist die Gefühle unseresgleichen zu erkennen."  
  
"Aha. Dann habt ihr den Entschluss gefasst, immer so trübselig zu schauen."  
  
Sie zog einen Schmollmund. "Ich habe meditiert."  
  
"Darf ich euch zu eurem Zimmer geleiten?"  
  
"Habt ihr nichts Wichtigeres zu erledigen? Ansonsten, warum nicht?"  
  
Revan setzte den Weg, in seiner Beleitung, zu ihrer Unterkunft fort.Vor ihrem Zimmer angekommen, hatte sich ihr Gemütszustand aufgehellt.  
  
"Reishef, habt ihr inzwischen euren Padawan zugeteilt bekommen?"  
  
"Noch nicht. Aber wir sollten uns über ein anderes Thema unterhalten. Ihr werdet bald abreisen."  
  
"Woher könnt ihr das wissen? Ich habe kein Wort darüber verloren."  
  
Er grinste, bis über beide Ohren. "Gerade eben habt ihr es mir bestätigt."  
  
Sie kniff die Augen übertrieben zusammen. "Ja, ihr habt mich ertappt. Jetzt könnt ihr euch damit brüsten, mich hereingelegt zu haben."  
  
"Das war nicht meine Absicht. Ich möchte euch das zum Abschied geben." Er holte aus seiner Jedi-Robe einen Ring hervor.  
  
"Danke. Leider habe ich nichts für euch besorgt."  
  
"Es soll hier auch kein Geschenkeaustausch stattfinden. Keine Sorge, das Geschenk sollte euch nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Seht es als ein stellvertretendes Dankeschön für all die guten Taten an."  
  
Sie errötete. "Ich hatte Freunde, die tatkräftig mit Rat und Tat zur Seite standen. Allein wäre es unmöglich gewesen. Das habe ich nicht verdient."  
  
"Nehmt es trotzdem, im Namen eurer Freunde, an."  
  
Revan nahm seufzend den Ring entgegen. Sie wog ihn in der Hand und nahm ihn zwischen zwei Fingern. Es war ein schlichter silberfarbener Ring. Sie zog es ihrem Ringfinger an der rechten Hand über, der perfekt passte.  
  
"Ich muss mich jetzt vorbereiten. Möge die Macht mit dir sein, Reishef."  
  
Er nickte verstehend. Sie sperrte die Tür auf und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.  
  
Reishef verharrte noch einige Herzschläge vor der Tür, bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte.  
  
In ihrem Zimmer rief sie zuerst alle Komm-nachrichten ab, die hinterlassen wurden. Seitdem es offiziell war, dass Revan überlebt hatte, waren Personen in das Netzwerk der arcology eingedrungen. So erhielt sie täglich Heiratsanträge, Fanbriefe, Interviewbitten, Drohungen und Obszönitäten. Jedesmal beim Abruf dieser Nachrichten hegte die Frau vergeblich die Hoffnung, Neuigkeiten von ihren Freunden zu erfahren. *Warum mache ich das? Es ist mir bewußt, falls irgendjemand von ihnen eine Nachricht senden sollte, es zurückverfolgt werden kann.*  
  
Sie wandte den Kopf einem Paket zu. *Das wurde eine Woche nach der Abreise der Ebon Hawk für mich abgegeben. Als Absender stand der Name Mission´s darauf.*  
  
Das Paket war noch ungeöffnet. Revan öffnete das Paket. Als der Inhalt zum Vorschein kam, entfleuchten ihr einige Worte. "Du dreistes Ding!"  
  
Sie breitete es auf dem Bett aus. Es waren die identischen Kleidungsstücke wie sie schon zuvor von Mission erhalten hatte und noch ein paar zusätzliche Accessoires. *Das Material fühlt sich anders an.*  
  
Ein Datapad war zwischendrinnen beigelegt worden. Sie überflog die Nachricht, in welcher zusammengefasst geschrieben stand, dass in die Kleidung spezielle hitzebeständige Materialien hinzugefügt wurden.  
  
Revan verzog, bei der Betrachtung der Stücke, den Mund. *In alle Kleidungssstücke?*  
  
In der Nacht packte sie ihr Hab und Gut in eine Tasche.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Am Morgen des nächsten Tages holte Master Zhar die Frau ab. Er war in der traditionellen Tracht der Jedi-Meister gekleidet. "Guten Morgen, meine Schülerin. Seid ihr zum Aufbruch bereit?"  
  
Revan trat aus dem Zimmer und stellte sich neben ihrem Meister. Sie deutete auf die Tasche, die sie trug. "Ich bin bereit, Meister."  
  
Zielbewusst, mit langen Schritten, gingen beide Jedi nebeneinander. Die Schritte wogen schwerer als sie gedacht hätte. Auf dem Weg zu dem Fahrzeug wurde kein Wort zwischen ihnen gewechselt. *Fast wie auf einem Leichnmarsch.* Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wobei der Zopf hin- und herwogte, um die düsteren Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Der Twi´lek führte Revan zu einem Gleiter auf einer der oberen Landeplattformen des Jedi-Tempels. Beim Einsteigen, verharrte die Frau um die gerade aufgegangene Sonne zu betrachten. Das Licht umgab die Spitze des Tempels wie ein Heiligenschein. Der Jedi-Meister störte diesen Moment nicht, da er ahnte wie schwer ihr der Abschied wirklich fiel. Master Zhar Lestin steuerte persönlich den Gleiter zu dem Raumhafen. Der Jedi-meister lenkte das Fahrzeug durch den morgenlichen Verkehr Coruscant´s.  
  
"Revan, warum besteht ihr darauf diese Kleidung zu tragen?"  
  
"Es wurde von einer sehr guten Feundin ausgesucht."  
  
"Aha. so willst du also an sie denken."  
  
Sie schmunzelte ihn als Antwort an. "Master Zhar, wer ist der Herrscher des Planeten Cinnagar?"  
  
"Der Herrscher von Cinnagar ist im Augenblick Kaiser Haras. Sein Bruder ist Senator auf Coruscant. Der Senator war ebenfalls auf der Triumphveranstaltung in dem Senatsgebäude."  
  
Die Frau seufzte. "Es tut mir leid. Aber es waren so viele hochgestellte Persönlichkeiten anwesend, dass ich mich im besten Fall nicht daran erinnern kann."  
  
"Füher wäre euch das nicht passiert." Master Lestin lächelte aufmunternd. "Über den Kaiser weiss ich genauso viel wie ihr. Über einige Geschichten des Planeten Cinnagar kann ich Genaueres erzählen. Der Planet befindet sich im Teta-system im Tiefkern. Ganze Generationen berühmter Krieger kamen von Cinnagar, um Ruhm und Ehre in der Galaxis zu erwerben. Aus dem Teta-system stammte eine der entscheidenden Anführer im grossen Hyperraumkrieg. Die Kaiserin von Teta höchstpersönlich. Fast ein Jahrtausend später war das Teta-system ein Abklatsch des früheren Glanzes. Nicht in technischer Hinsicht, aber in gesellschaftlicher. In dieser Zeit war Exar Kun der Tropfen der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Die Thronfolger waren inzwischen dekadent. Das Regierungssystem korrupt. Diese Erben waren Satal Keto und seine Kousine Aleema. Sie waren für die Macht empfänglich. Niemand weiss mehr, wie und wo sie von der dunklen Seite verführt worden waren. Jedenfalls wurden die beiden zu Gehilfen von Exar Kun und stürzten das System in ein Chaos."  
  
Revan leckte über die Lippen. "Von Exar Kun hörte ich bereits. Er war der damalige dunkle Lord der Sith. Soweit mir bekannt ist, ist er den Jedi im Yavin-system unterlegen."  
  
Der Twi´lek zog eine Grimasse. "So könnte es ausgedrückt werden. Leider tobte bis zu dem Ausbruch der mandalorianischen Kriegen ein erbarmungsloser Bürgerkrieg um die Herrscherkrone. Die Aufbauarbeiten schreiten zügig voran und die sieben Planeten des Systems erstrahlen im neuen Licht. In den letzten Jahren haben sie unter der neuen Führung eine beachtliche Flotte aufgebaut. Aber vor kurzem geht das Gerücht um, dass erneut die dunkle Seite ihre Finger nach dem Teta-system ausstreckt. Ihr müsst herausfinden, ob diese Gefahr real ist. Sonst würde die Republik in einem Zwei-Fronten Krieg aufgerieben werden."  
  
"Warum hatte der Kaiser von Teta nicht die Republik unterstützt?"  
  
"Offiziell ist Teta Mitglied der Republik. Aber sie hätten die Flotte nur eingesetzt, um sich selber zu schützen."  
  
"Diese Sichtweise ist zu kurzsichtig."  
  
"Nebenbei bemerkt hatten die Seanatoren Bedenken geäußert. Sie befürchteten die Flotte könnte zu den Sith überlaufen.  
  
"Das verstehe ich nicht."  
  
"Sie befürchteten einen Verrat durch die Tetaner, weil wie vor dreissig einer der Ihren zu einem der mächtigsten Feinde der freien Galaxis wurde."  
  
Die Gesichtszüge Revan´s wurden weicher und sie befeuchtete ihre Lippen. Sie sprach mehr zu sich selber. "Wer war dieser Tetaner? Warum soll ausgerechnet ich zu dem Planeten reisen?" Die Frau blickte aus der verspiegelten Seitenscheibe auf die anderen Fahrzeuge.  
  
Er warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu. "Ihr wisst es wirklich nicht? Ihr und...dieser Tetaner habt eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit."  
  
"Was wollt ihr zu verstehen geben?" Ihre Gesichtszüge entgleisten. "Ihr kennt meine Vergangenheit? Wie alt bin ich? Habe ich lebende Verwandte?"  
  
"Noch darf ich darüber nicht sprechen. Die Antworten werden mit der Zeit kommen, meine Schülerin."  
  
"Zeit ist relativ, Meister." Sie begann im Geiste den Jedi-codex zu rezitieren.  
  
Bis zur Ankunft am Raumhafen gab es nichts mehr zu sagen.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Master Zhar stellte den Gleiter auf einer der Landeplattformen ab.  
  
"Ihr werdet zu eurer Reisegelegenheit begleitet werden. Wir werden uns nach eurem Auftrag hier auf Coruscant wiedersehen. Möge die Macht mit euch sein, Revan."  
  
"Master Zhar, nach Erfüllung der vor mir liegenden Aufgabe, bin ich auf eine Geschichte gespannt. Eine Geschichte die mein bisheriges Leben behandelt. Möge die Macht mit euch sein."  
  
Danach stieg sie aus dem Fahrzeug aus. Zum Abschied hob der Twi´lek noch einmal die Hand, bevor der Gleiter wieder in den Verkehrsstrom verschwand.  
  
Am Eingang zu dem Gebäude stand ein Duro in einer Sicherheitsuniform der Republik. Dem Abzeichen nach, war er vom Range eines Captains. Er salutierte vor ihr. [Ich grüsse sie Revan.]  
  
"Ich grüsse sie ebenfalls...mir ist ihr Name entfallen."  
  
[Verzeihen sie. Ich bin Captain Whale. Wenn ich sie zu ihrem Schiff geleiten darf?]  
  
"Tun sie, was sie tun müssen, Captain." Sie lächelte höflich, was bei ihm Unbehagen auszulösen schien.  
  
Er vermied es ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen und drehte sich um. "Wenn sie mir bitte nun folgen?"  
  
Das Lächeln wich einem Grinsen. "Gehen sie voraus. Wie ist der Name der Schiffes?"  
  
Der Captain schritt in einem gemütlichem Tempo voran. [Das Schiff trägt den Namen Palo. Es ist ein Frachter, corellianischer Bauart. Offiziell transportiert er Computer.]  
  
*Es ist ein Frachter? Unter der Voraussetzung, dass es keine Zolldurchsuchungen gibt, ist es eine unauffällige Weise zu reisen.*  
  
Whale führte Revan durch mehrere Gänge zu dem Raumschiff. Nervös nahm er jede Personengruppe auf dem Weg, besonders in Augenschein.  
  
Sie schwang die Reisetasche in der linken Hand. Die rechte hielt die Frau frei, um sofort nach dem Lichtschwert greifen zu können, welches an ihrem Gürtel baumelte. "Suchen sie etwas Bestimmtes?"  
  
"Nein. Man trifft nicht jeden Tag eine so berühmte Person wie euch. Ich bin schon froh, dass bisher euch keiner erkannt hat."  
  
"Tja, auf der Übertragung sieht jeder breiter aus als er in Wirklichkeit ist." Der Versuch eines Scherzes blieb bei dem Versuch. So stellte die Revan die Konversation ihrerseits ein. Trotzdem behielt sie ihr Grinsen bei.  
  
Der Weg führte sie in die Mitte des Raumhafens. Whale und die junge Frau gingen an diversen Grossraumern vorbei, bis sie vor der Pale standen. Der Frachter war dreieinhalb mal so gross wie die Ebon Hawk und besass bei weitem nicht die Eleganz des Schmugglerschiffes. An der Seite war eine Gangway angebracht.  
  
Wenige später, gelangten sie an Bord des Schiffes. Die Grösse des Schiffes stand nicht im Verhältnis zu dem engen Korridor.  
  
Revan schätzte die Höhe des Ganges ein. *Zaalbar müsste gebückt herumlaufen. Das wäre nichts für ihn." Die Jedi wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Ein Mensch der die alltägliche Zivilkleidung der Corellianer trug, begrüsste Whale und sie selber.  
  
"Willkommen an Bord, Revan. Sie können gehen Captain."  
  
Der Duro salutierte. "Sir , Miss - ich werde mich entfernen. Viel Glück und leben sie wohl." Mit diesen Worten begab Whale sich von Bord.  
  
Die Jedi betrachtete den Piloten. "Wir kennen uns von der Feier. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, haben wir miteinander getanzt. Haben sie ihren Abschied von den Streitkräften der Republik genommen?"  
  
Sein Körper begann vor Lachen zu beben. "Keineswegs. Ich bekleide immer noch den Rang eines Lieutenants. Es wurde jemand zuverlässiges für ein `undercover-Unternehmen´ gesucht. Als ich herausfand, um was es ging, habe ich mich freiwillig gemeldet."  
  
Ihre Mundwinkeln zuckten. "Wie haben sie denn herausgefunden, um was es ging?"  
  
Das Lachen verging schlagartig. Er hob die Hand vor dem Mund, während er sich räusperte. "Ich habe eine Bekannte, die zufällig Einblick..."  
  
Revan hob die behandschuhte Hand, ein weiteres Kleidungsstück das in dem Paket war. "Es ist in Ordnung. Die genauen Details zu erörtern, ist unnötig. Wie soll ich sie ansprechen? Lieutenant?"  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn. "Melkin. So können sie mich im Augenblick nennen. Wie darf ich sie ansprechen? Jedi-Ritter? Meister Jedi?"  
  
Sie kicherte. "Revan genügt vollauf."  
  
"Wir sind die einzigen Personen an Bord der Palo. Ich zeige ihnen die Kabine. Sie können aber auch, wenn ihnen die Reise zu langweilig werden sollte, zu dem Cockpit kommen."  
  
Melkin führte sie zu der Kabine und erklärte den Weg zum Cockpit. Kurze Zeit darauf wurde die Starterlaubnis erteilt und der Frachter erhob sich gen Himmel.  
  
Die Palo begegnete auf ihrem Kurs unzähligen anderen Frachtraumern, Luxuslinern, Passagierschiffen und Patrouillenschiffen. Coruscant wurde stetig kleiner. Als der Frachter an den Orbitalverteidigungsplattformen vorbei war, sprang das Schiff in den Hyperraum.  
  
Revan leistete Melkin, nach dem Eintritt in den Hyperraum, Gesellschaft.  
  
Das Cockpit war halb so gross wie das der Ebon Hawk. Es sah so aus als wäre es für nur einen Piloten konzipiert worden. Revan stand hinter Melkin.  
  
"Haben sie jemals ein Sith-Schlachtschiff gesehen, Melkin?"  
  
"In der Tat. Leider mehr als nur eines. Aber keine Sorge. Im Tiefkern sollten wir auf keine Schiffe der Sith treffen."  
  
Ein inneres Echo erschallte in ihrem Kopf. *...du musst stets das Unerwartete erwarten...*  
  
Sie dachte über den Zeitpunkt der Erinnerung nach, was der Lieutenant falsch auffasste. "Keine Sorge. Ich bin einer der Piloten in der gesamten Republik, Jahrgangsbester. Falls ein Sith-Schlachtschiff auftauchen sollte, werden wir ihnen schon entkommen."  
  
Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht. "Wir sind auf einem Frachter. Das wussten sie schon, oder?"  
  
Die Zunge des Piloten schnalzte. "Der Schein kann trügen. Das Triebwerk wurde modifiziert. Wir sind erheblich schneller und wendiger als es uns zugetraut wird."  
  
"Waffen?"  
  
"Nein, das Schiff ist unbewaffnet. Aber es sind Vorrichtungen für elektronische Gegenmassnahmen an Bord."  
  
"Sehr beruhigend."  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Am Raumhafen ging Whale nervös zu seinem Gleiter. Unterwegs fiel ihm, in einem verlassenem Seitengang, ein einzelnes Menschenkind auf. Der Duro betrachtete den kleinen braunhaarigen Jungen der von Tränen rote Augenränder präsentierte. Whale konnte keine weitere Person erkennen.  
  
[Hast du dir wehgetan?]  
  
Der Kleine kauerte sich an der Wand. "Wo ist meine Mama?"  
  
Er überlegte einen Augenblick, was tun könnte. *Er scheint mich zuverstehen.* [Wenn du mir folgst, werden wir deine Mutter schon finden. Kommst du?]  
  
Der Duro streckte den Arm aus, was der Junge zunächst misstrauisch beobachtete. Der Kleine schien hin- und hergerissen zu sein. Aber die Aussicht seine Mutter wieder zu sehen, liess ihn die Hand ergreifen.  
  
Whale nahm die Hand des Jungen in die seine, dabei konnte er einen Ring erkennen. [Das ist ein schöner Ring. Hast du den von deinen Eltern? Vielleicht kann uns das weiterhelfen. Wie heißt du? Ich bin Whale.]  
  
Der Duro spürte einen Stich in der Hand. Er spürte wie die Kraft seiner Beine nachließ und er auf den Boden plumpste. Eine Art Lähmung nahm von seinem Körper Besitz. Unfähig um Hilfe zu schreien, musste der Duro zusehen, wie der Körper des Jungen veränderte. Der Kleine transformierte zu einem Ithorianer. Nicht nur der Körper, sondern auch die Kleidung wurde mit verwandelt. Nach der Vollendung der Verwandlung beugte sich der Unbekannte zu seinem Ohr herab und flüsterte. "Mein Name ist Legion. Du wirst deinen Bruder im Jenseits wiedertreffen. Auf nie mehr wiedersehen."  
  
Nach versagten die Körperfunktionen des Niedergestreckten. Das Ende Whale´s nahm er nicht mehr wahr, da er bereits auf dem Weg zu einem der zahllosen Raumhafenschalter war. Er wählte den nächstbesten und musste nicht lange anstehen, bis er an die Reihe kam. Die menschlich brünette Frau lächelte ihn an. "Willkommen bei Coruscant Transgalactic. Was darf ich für sie tun?"  
  
[Ich hätte gern eine Reise nach Cinnagar gebucht...]  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Das Schiff sprang Stunden später in den Normalraum. Melkin grinste zufrieden. "Wie prophezeit - wir sind ohne Schwierigkeiten angekommen. Das sind die die drei Planeten des Teta-systems...drei?"  
  
Melkin prüfte wiederholt die Koordinaten. "Das ist nicht das Teta-system. In dem Zielsystem müssten sieben Planeten sein. Irgendwie muss es Berechnungsfehler gewesen sein. Wir sind im [no´aat padu´ll]. Keine Sorge, wir werden den Kurs neu eingeben."  
  
Revan hob die Augenbrauen. "Kindergarten?"  
  
Melkin wandte überrascht den Kopf. "Woher kennen sie die Sprache der Ka´aa?"  
  
*Überrascht?* Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. "Ich bin ein Sprachtalent. Aber warum Kindergarten?"  
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das war die Bezeichnung der Sternennomaden."  
  
Der Pilot stutzte. "Sekunde. Ein Schiff kommt näher."  
  
Sie versuchte ein Blick auf die Sensoren zu erhaschen. "Identifikation?"  
  
Die Jedi konnte ein Schlucken vernehmen, daraufhin quetschte sie sich an dem Pilotensitz vorbei, um ihn besser begutachten zu können. Melkin war erblasst. Er starrte auf die Anzeigen vor ihm. "Es ist ein mandalorianischer Schlachtkreuzer."  
  
Revan biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Anmerkung:  
  
Boshuda! Danke vielmals für dein review shadowhorse. Aus meinen Augen kam vor Freude fast Niagarafälle. Nun habe ich, aufgrund dessen, versucht dem Ganzen ein `anderes Gesicht´ zu geben. Das nächste Kapitel sollte in zwei Wochen in´s Netz kommen. Würde mich riesig auf weitere reviews freuen. Ciao ^__^ 


	5. Erste Konfrontationen

Erklärung:  
  
Star Wars und ganze zusammenhängende Umfeld sind nicht mein Eigentum. Das Spiel Knights of the old republic´ ist im Besitz der Firma Lucasarts/Bioware. Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction und hoffe auf (falls es Leser geben sollte) Anregungen eurerseits. Habt Nachsicht für Rechtschreibfehler und den Schreibstil. Danke und noch viel Spass!  
  
::::K n i g h t s::::o f::::t h e::::o l d::::r e p u b l i c::::  
  
Auf Tatooine war die Zeit der Stürme vorbei. Kurze Zeit später reiste Motta abends, in Begleitung eines Teiles des Gefolges an Bord seiner Wüstenbarke, nach Anchorhead zurück. Der Hutt beschloss ausserhalb vor dem Stadttor auf der Barke zu nächtigen, bevor er am kommenden Morgen seine Obsession für Swooprennen in der Registrierungsstelle weiterverfolgen würde. Spione, die in seinen Diensten standen, waren zuvor schon in Anchorhead eingedrungen und hatten sich ein Bild über die momentane Sicherheitslage gemacht.  
  
Traditionell veranstaltete Motta in dieser Nacht auf dem Schiff rauschende Feste, welche von der Lautstärke her, in der Ansiedlung vernommen werden konnten. Diesmal sollte es Änderungen im Vergleich zu den Vorjahren geben. Auf dem Freideck standen vier Gamorreaner Wache. Obwohl Bordsensoren die Umgebung ständig scannten, hielten sie routinemässig nach Gefahren Ausschau. Trotzdem entging ihnen die schemenhafte Gestalt, die in der Dunkelheit durch ihre Reihen schlüpfte. Geräuschlos schlich diese Person von der Aussichtspromenade in das Schiffsinnere. Nach wenigen Schritten nahm sie das Nachtsichtgerät ab. Lose baumelte es am Hals.  
  
Im Inneren der Wüstenbarke überdeckte der Lärm der Feier jedes Geräusch, was ihr zugute kam. Sie verschwand in die nächste Nische und sprach ihn ihr Headset. "Bin an Bord. Wenn die Angaben stimmen, ist das Privatquartier Motta´s zwei Decks unter mir. Mache mich nun auf den Weg - Ende."  
  
"Verstanden. Es gibt eine Planänderung. Hör genau zu..."  
  
Motta genoss die Darbietung der Twi´lek-Tänzerinnen. Die stimulierende Wirkung der Lekku brachte ihn auf ganz andere Gedanken. Er liess sein Blick über den Raum schweifen. Untergebene aus fast allen Ecken seiner Organisation amüsierten sich ausschweifend. Es war für fast jeden Bedarf gesorgt. Verschiedenste Rauschmittel, spärlich bekleidete Slaven beiderlei Geschlechter, Nerfbraten und eine echte Musikgruppe unterhielten die Gesellschaft. Die Lounge auf der die Feierlichkeiten stattfand, war wie der Abbild des Thronsaales auf seinem Anwesen.  
  
Er lag auf einem Podest. An seiner Seite stand ein schwer gerüsteter Anoo- Dat. Den zwei übereinander liegenden Augenpaaren des echsenartigen Wesens entging in diesem Gelage nichts.  
  
Mission studierte den Grundriss des Schiffes auf dem Datapad, die sie aufgrund der Aussagen erstellt hatten. {Zum Glück war Jolee bei uns. Dadurch waren Motta´s Leute gesprächiger.}  
  
Der Baragwin-Tarnfeldgenerator, den sie benutzte, war das neueste Modell von Suvam Tam gewesen. Die Sensoren konnten sie aufgrund des Gerätes nicht aufspüren. Ausserdem war diese Jugendliche im Schleichen von Normalsterblichen nicht zu schlagen.  
  
Die Twi´lek bewegte sich von ihrem momentanen Standort aus nach unten. Dabei umging sie mehrere Wachpatrouillen. {Das ist fast zu einfach...}  
  
Kurze Zeit später stand Mission in Motta´s Kabine. Die blauhäutige Twi´lek war auf einen Umweg hierher gekommen. Sie hatte ein Stop vor der Sicherheitszentrale eingelegt. Den Zugang zu erlangen war mit dem Decodierungsprogramm von T-3 ein Kinderspiel gewesen. Es dauerte eine Zeitlang, bis sie etwas Handfestes gefunden hatte. Ein gesichertes Datapad, um genauer zu sein.  
  
In dem Boden vor dem Podest waren Armaturen in einem solchen Neigungswinkel versenkt, so dass nur der Hutte Einblick darauf hatte. Motta war so in sein Fest vertieft, dass er erst jetzt das lautlose Warnsignal bemerkte. Als Reaktion wurde der Anoo-Dat herbei gewunken. Dieser beugte sein Kopf zu dem liegendem Motta herab, so dass dieser ihm ins Ohr flüstern konnte.  
  
::::K n i g h t s::::o f::::t h e::::o l d::::r e p u b l i c::::  
  
Am Siedlungsrand von Anchorhead lagen auf einem der Flachdächer zwei Gestalten. Einer war mit einem grossen Gewehr bewaffnet, der andere blickte durch eine Art Fernglas.  
  
"Auf der Barke geschieht etwas."  
  
"Sei etwas genauer, Jolee."  
  
"Pssst, Canderous. Ich versuche mich zu konzentrieren. Sie haben auf dem Promenadendeck die Anzahl der Wachen verstärkt."  
  
Der Mandalorianer pfiff leise durch die Zähne. "Vergiss die Suchscheinwerfer nicht, die auf den Boden gerichtet sind."  
  
Der alte Jedi aktivierte sein Headset. "Es gibt anscheinend Probleme. Sicherheitsvorkehrungen wurden erhöht. Sollen wir eingreifen?"  
  
"Negativ. Wartet auf weitere Anweisungen. Ich versuche mehr Zeit zu gewinnen - Onasi Ende."  
  
"Verstanden - Ende."  
  
Canderous visierte einen der Wächter an. "Was sagt unser Bruchpilot?"  
  
Jolee schloss die Augen. "Wir sollen auf Anweisungen warten."  
  
Der Mandalorianer nahm den Finger vom Abzug. "Ich hasse diesen Planeten...ich hasse Hutten...ich hasse es zu warten."  
  
Jolee starrte durch das Fernglas. "Du kannst immer nur meckern, meckern, meckern..."  
  
::::K n i g h t s::::o f::::t h e::::o l d::::r e p u b l i c::::  
  
Aus Mission´s Headset knisterte eine Stimme. "Bist du in Ordnung, Kind?"  
  
"Ich bin kein Kind. Im Gegensatz zu dir, rieche ich nicht nach Erde."  
  
Als Antwort hörte sie ein rauhes Lachen. "Ja, es scheint dir gut zu gehen. Verlasse so schnell du kannst die Barke - Ende."  
  
"Verstanden. Ich werde gleichzeitig den verschlüsselten Inhalt des Datapad übermitteln - Ende."  
  
"Mach was du willst...tust du sowieso. Viel Glück."  
  
Das liess die Twi´lek schmunzeln. Geschickt steckte die Jugendliche das Datapad in eine Gürteltasche. Ein Handgriff genügte, um das Pad per Kabel mit dem Kommunikationsgerät zu verbinden. Dann aktivierte sie die Datenübertragung. Mission vergewisserte sich, dass sie nichts zurückliess was auf ihre Herkunft deuten würde. {Beweg dein Hintern.}  
  
Sie ging so schnell, wie es ihr im Tarnmodus erlaubt war ohne irgendwelche verschwommene Abrisse zu hinterlassen.  
  
::::K n i g h t s::::o f::::t h e::::o l d::::r e p u b l i c::::  
  
Die Armaturen leuchteten nochmals auf, was Motta erstaunte. Der Hutte gestkulierte in Richtung der Musiker. Zugleich verstummten die Töne. Er aktivierte den Holoprojektor um den Anruf entgegenzunehmen. Es wurde ein Mensch in einer mittleren Rüstung projeziert. Das Gesicht der dargestellten Person konnte aufgrund der Atemmaske und dem Visor nicht erkannt werden.  
  
[Wer seid ihr? Was wollt ihr von mir?]  
  
"Der Name ist unwichtig. Ich wurde beauftragt, sie zu bitten das Kopfgeld auf die letztjährige Swoopmeisterin und deren Begleiter aufzuheben."  
  
Der Schwanz des Hutten schwang hin- und her. Die übertragene Stimme war verzerrt, so dass dieser daran nicht identifiziert werden konnte. Er lachte laut auf. [Sehr schlau, deine wahre Gestalt zu verbergen...andererseits wer lesen kann, ist klar im Vorteil. Das erwähnte Kopfgeld wurde ausschließlich auf die Dame ausgesetzt. An ihren Begleitern bin ich nicht interessiert. Sie hingegen, geniessen nun meine volle Aufmerksamkeit.]  
  
::::K n i g h t s::::o f::::t h e::::o l d::::r e p u b l i c::::  
  
Carth leckte über die spröden Lippen. T-3 piepste im Hintergrund. Der Pilot runzelte die Stirn. {So schnell?}  
  
Er starrte auf den Bildschirm vor dem der Astromechdroide arbeitete. Ein Lächeln machte sich breit, was seinem Gesprächspartner wegen der Atemmaske entging. Den Wortschwall des Hutten nahm er unterbewusst wahr.  
  
[...volle Aufmerksamkeit.]  
  
Carth verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ausgezeichnet. Ich werde ihnen eine Datei senden. Machen sie sich dafür bereit."  
  
::::K n i g h t s::::o f::::t h e::::o l d::::r e p u b l i c::::  
  
Die Musik wurde nicht mehr gespielt. Zu ihrem Glück. Wegen der einsetzenden Stille konnte Mission, schwere Schritte in der nächsten Umgebung vernehmen. Die Twi´lek schlüpfte in einen Seitengang. {Bantha-Mist. Hier komme ich nicht weiter. Zu meiner Linken ist ne Kabinentür, aber auf der falschen Seite.} Sie hörte aus fast allen Richtungen die Echos schnell laufender Personen. Im Alarmfall keine Überraschung. Doch es war beunruhigend, dass die Echos lauter wurden.  
  
::::K n i g h t s::::o f::::t h e::::o l d::::r e p u b l i c::::  
  
Motta war längst verstummt als er begonnen hatte, den Inhalt der Datei zu lesen. [Was verlangen sie für die Originaldatei plus sämtlicher erstellten Kopien.?]  
  
"Abgesehen von der Auflösung des Kopfgeldes? Ich benötige Informationen über ein tarnfähiges Raumschiff von der Grösse eines corellianischen leichten Frachters."  
  
[Das Kopfgeld sollte kein Problem sein. Was das Schiff angeht, sind sie an der falschen Adresse. Fragen sie die Mandalorianer. Speziell die Endira- Mandalorianer. Meines Wissens nach waren nur sie in der Lage solche Raumer zu konstruieren. Leider wurde der Clan kurz nach den Mandalorianischen Kriegen aufgespürt. Es überlebten nur wenige. Allerdings ist mir der Aufenthalt einer dieser Mandalorianer bekannt.]  
  
"Lassen sie mich raten. Bevor sie mir den Ort nennen wollen sie das Datapad und sämtliche Kopien."  
  
[Wie schon zuvor erwähnt, sehr schlau.]  
  
"So läuft das nicht. Geben sie den Standort preis oder die Exchange wird in den Genuss dieser Informationen kommen. Für den Fall der Kooperation würden wir ihnen das Datapad in einem Schliessfach auf Bothawui hinterlassen."  
  
[Er ist auf dem Planeten Zhar. Er wird Gambler genannt.]  
  
Carth sah wie der Blick des Hutten auf den Boden gerichtet war. Rasch trat er aus Holoring, worauf T-3 die Verbindung abtrennte. Der Soldat nahm die Maske und den Visor ab. "T-3 stelle den Kontakt mit allen anderen her, wir gehen nach Plan B vor."  
  
::::K n i g h t s::::o f::::t h e::::o l d::::r e p u b l i c::::  
  
Die Geräusche hatten aufgehört, was absolut nicht zu ihrer Beruhigung beitrug. Mission zog alle Möglichkeiten in Betracht. {Woher kennen die meinen Standort? Egal! Wenigstens hat die Barke Sichtluken.}  
  
Sie nestelte aus einer vielen Gürteltaschen einen Permakretdetonator und aus dem Rucksack eine Seilrolle heraus. Ein Ende des Seiles hakte sie an ihrem Gürtel an, das andere Ende war in der Rolle. Die Rolle selbst beinhaltete eine Vakuumhalterung. Mission drückte die Vakuumhalterung auf den Boden und aktivierte es. Zur Überprüfung versuchte sie es zu bewegen. Es rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Ein Blick in den Hauptgang verriet ihr das sie, wie schon vermutet, umstellt war.  
  
Mission zog den Kopf zurück. Sie wog den Permakretdetonator in der Hand. {Wenn das die Aussenluke ist, beträgt die Entfernung von hier bis zur Wand etwa sieben Meter. Zehn Sekunden sollten genügen.}  
  
Die Twi´lek stellte den Zeitzünder ein, aktivierte es und rollte es über den Boden zur Wand. Während es rollte, öffnete sie die Kabinentür und verschwand in das Zimmer. Stumm zählte Mission die Sekunden.  
  
Das Schiff erzitterte aufgrund der Explosion.  
  
::::K n i g h t s::::o f::::t h e::::o l d::::r e p u b l i c::::  
  
"Bei Mandalore! Hast du diese Explosion gesehen?"  
  
"Ich bin alt. Nicht blind oder taub. Natürlich habe ich die Explosion gesehen. Irgendein Gefühl beschleicht mich dass unsere junge Freundin damit zu tun hat."  
  
"Also gut ich visiere die nächste Wache an."  
  
[Das würde ich lassen.]  
  
Jolee hob eine Augenbraue. Canderous´ Gesicht verdüsterte sich.  
  
[Nicht umdrehen und macht auch ansonsten keine Bewegung.]  
  
Jolee schloss die Augen. Wenig später spürte Canderous ein Kribbeln am Körper. Plötzlich stand Jolee sehr schnell auf. {Er setzt die Macht ein.}  
  
Der Mandalorianer wuchtete sein Körper um hundertachtzig Grad, das Gewehr immer noch im Anschlag. Jetzt konnte er den Gegner sehen. Es war ein junger Mensch. {Seltsam das er diese Sprache nutzt.}  
  
Der Mensch schoss auf die verwaiste Stelle, an der sich wenige Herzschläge zuvor Jolee befunden hatte. Bevor Canderous seinerseits das Feuer erwiderte, verlor der Gegner schreiend den Halt. Dessen Leib wurde durch die Luft über die Dachkante geschleudert.  
  
Durch die Headsets hörten sie piepsende Töne. Canderous wälzte sich wieder auf den Bauch. "Drek, was ist mit Plan A?"  
  
Jolee strich die Jedi-Robe glatt nahm sein Lichtschwert ihn Hand. "Seit wann ist jemals Plan A ohne Probleme über die Bühne gelaufen? Ich werde mich zu Zaalbar am Tor begeben."  
  
Der Mandalorianer nahm die alte Position ein. "Mmhmm."  
  
Der alte Jedi sprang vom Dach herab, ging bei der Landung in die Hocke und sprintete zum Tor. {Ich werde zu alt für diesen Kram.}  
  
::::K n i g h t s::::o f::::t h e::::o l d::::r e p u b l i c::::  
  
Carth war im Cockpit. Er überprüfte den Schiffszustand. {Nein, das kann...} "HK begebe dich zum oberen Deckgeschütz und nimm den Traktorstrahler ins Visier...noch eine Kleinigkeit: Keine Feuererlaubnis - Verstanden?"  
  
HK 47 ging zum Geschütz der Ebon Hawk. "Bestätigung: Positiv."  
  
Carth holte tief Luft. "Hier Ebon Hawk. Erbitten Starterlaubnis - Ende." Die Antwort blieb aus. "Hier Ebon Hawk. Erbitten Starterlaubnis -Ende." Auch diesmal herrschte im Äther Rauschen vor. "Hier Ebon Hawk. Wer nicht hören will; muss fühlen...Viel Spass bei der nächsten Reinkarnation. HK, schalte das Gerät aus."  
  
Carth verfolgte, wie das Geschütz den Traktorstrahler zerstörte. Damit war dem Schauspiel kein Ende gesetzt. Er traute seinen Augen nicht. Der Droide zerschoss die Kuppel des Towers und verarbeitete den Raumhafenzugang zu Einzelteilen. "HK, es ist genug!"  
  
Die Kanonade hörte auf. "Bestätigung: Positiv."  
  
::::K n i g h t s::::o f::::t h e::::o l d::::r e p u b l i c::::  
  
Mission hatte sich durch die neu entstandene Öffnung abgeseilt. Auf dem Dünenboden angekommen, hatte sie die Leine abgelegt, den Tarnfeldgenerator abgestellt und in Richtung Anchorhead gerannt.  
  
Sie wurde, für ihren Geschmack, zu schnell von den Suchscheinwerfern erfasst. Instinktiv lief Mission im Zick-Zack. Aus dem Headset ertönte eine Reihe von Piepsern. {Ach was...Plan B, was du nicht sagst.} Links und rechts wurde der Sand von den Einschüssen aufgewirbelt.  
  
Hinter ihr schrien mehrere in Pein und Schock durcheinander. Ihre linke Schulter wurde gestriffen. Mission strauchelte, fing sich aber rechtzeitig wieder. Ihre Schulter brannte höllisch. "Hilfe!"  
  
::::K n i g h t s::::o f::::t h e::::o l d::::r e p u b l i c::::  
  
Canderous sah wie eine blauhäutige Twi´lek im Zick-Zack auf das Tor rannte. Aus dem Headset hörte er Piepser gefolgt von einem keuchendem "Hilfe!" {Trägt sie ein Nachtsichtgerät? Ich kann das Risiko nicht eingehen und die Scheinwerfer ausschalten.} Der Mandalorianer konzentrierte sich auf die drei Bordschützen auf dem Oberdeck. Die Gegner waren dreitausendeinvierhundertundzwei Meter entfernt. Er legte sein Finger um den Abzug. Gleichzeitig atmete Canderous gleichmässig ein- und aus. {Alles für die Ehre.} Dann drückte er ab.  
  
Der erste Schuss traf den Duro in der Brustgegend und hinterliess dort ein faustgrosses Loch. Der zweite Schuss war abgegeben worden bevor der erste getroffen hatte und nahm den dritten Bordschützen ins Visier. Der dritte brachte nicht einmal eine Warnung heraus, als er die beiden anderen Bordschützen sterben sah. Er verstarb, bevor der zweite Schütze leblos auf den Boden prallte.  
  
Jolee war fast bei Zaalbar angelangt. Big Z musste sich gegen vier Trandoshaner wehren. Er hatte, wie die Trandoshaner, hinter einer der vielen leeren Containerkisten Deckung gefunden. Einschusslöcher in den Wänden zeugten von der Auseinandersetzung. Die Trandoshaner schossen Blaster auf ihn ab, während der Wookie mit seinem Bowcaster antwortete.  
  
Jolee schlich unbemerkt an die Gegner von hinten heran. Sie bemerkten ihn erst, als er die vier mittels der Macht lähmte. Dann schleuderte der Jedi sein Lichtschwert auf die Trandoshaner. Schwer verwundet brachen sie zusammen. Jolee deaktivierte seine Waffe, ignorierte den Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch und rannte zu Zaalbar. Jener hatte ihn längst erkannt und kam ihm entgegen. Jaulend umarmte er Jolee. "Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen, Kleiner...würdest du das Tor öffnen?"  
  
::::K n i g h t s::::o f::::t h e::::o l d::::r e p u b l i c::::  
  
Mission merkte, dass das Feuer nachgelassen hatte. Das Scheinwerferlicht hatte den Dienst aufgegeben. Trotzdem riskierte sie keinen Schulterblick. Anchorhead´s Tor begann sich langsam und geräuschvoll zu öffnen. Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf, es ohne lebensbedrohliche Verletzungen zu überstehen. Ungefähr zweieinhalb Kilometer trennten sie von der Ansiedlung. Aber auf Sand zu rennen, ist äußerst anstrengend. Motorengeräusche hinter ihr, liessen jedoch den Gedanken das Tempo herauszunehmen verschwinden.  
  
Canderous grummelte mehr zu sich selber. "Ausgezeichnet, jetzt kommen noch Swoopbike´s in´s Spiel."  
  
Er gab mehrere Schüsse auf die Bike´s ab, die wirkungslos abprallten. Der Mandalorianer sprach in´s Mikro. "Zaalbar, dein Part ist gefragt!"  
  
[Wie weit ist sie entfernt?]  
  
"Hey, hast du dir vielleicht irgendwann gemerkt das mir deine Sprache vollkommen unverständlich ist?"  
  
Jolee redete dazwischen. "Wie nah ist Mission an uns heran?"  
  
Canderous liess das Gewehr los, schnappte sich den Fernglas und schaute durch. Die Anzeigen im Fernglas informierten ihn über die Entfernung, Geschwindigkeit und Größe des anvisierten Objektes. "Noch zweitausendvierhundertdreiundsechzig Meter, schnell näherkommend. Hinter ihr sind zwei gepanzerte Swoopbikes."  
  
Zaalbar spähte durch das offene Tor. In der rechten Hand hielt eine Fernsteuerung. Der Daumen schwebte über den Auslöser. Die Wüstenbarke war nur als dunkler Schemen wahrzunehmen. Die Suchscheinwerfer waren deaktiviert. Die einzigen hellen Punkte waren die Positionslichter der Barke, die Sterne am Himmel und zwei kleine Punkte die über dem Dünenboden schwebten. Er konnte Missions Position nur erahnen. Er hoffte das dies nach Plan funktionierte und betätigte die Fernsteuerung.  
  
::::K n i g h t s::::o f::::t h e::::o l d::::r e p u b l i c::::  
  
[Woohoo! Jetzt haben wir dich gleich!] Der Duro sah die Twi´lek im Lichte seines Scheinwerfers laufen. Er gab seinem Kollegen, einem Dug, Zeichen das er sie jetzt überfahren würde. Das Grinsen wurde beim Beschleunigen breiter und verschwand schlagartig. Zwischen der Zielperson und ihnen waren aus dem Sand soeben drei Droiden wie ein Geist aufgetaucht.  
  
{Freund oder Feind...} das waren die letzten Gedankengänge vor dem Dahinscheiden. Die Droiden eröffneten dass Feuer. Schwere Kaliber durchdrangen mühelos die Panzerung der heranbrausenden Fahrzeuge. Nicht schwer genug. Die Fahrzeuge hielten die Geschwindigkeit und den Kurs. Unfähig auszuweichen rasten die Fahrer in die Droiden. Fauchend sprengten die Überreste der Bikes und die der Droiden in sämtliche Richtungen davon, wobei sie ein prächtiges Feuerwerk darboten.  
  
Mission hechtete vornüber in den Sand. Wie durch ein Wunder, blieb sie von den Trümmersplittern verschont. Sie stemmte sich, Sand ausspuckend, aus dem Sand.  
  
"Hast du Verletzungen erlitten?" Tönte eine sorgenvolle Stimme aus dem Headset.  
  
"Es könnte nicht besser sein." Die letzten Meter zum Siedlungseingang waren ereignislos zurückgelegt worden. Zaalbar nahm sie in die Arme und hob freudig die Twi´lek in die Luft.  
  
Jolee der ebenfalls anwesend war, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Du kannst Mission ruhig herablassen. Mir scheint so,als könnte sie noch selber gehen."  
  
Canderous kam aus dem Haus gestürmt, auf dessen Dach er kürzlich Feuerunterstützung geleistet hatte. Er deutete auf den Horizont. "Begrüßungsfeiern können wir später abhalten. Lasst uns zuerst sicher von diesem Felsbrocken herunterkommen."  
  
Mitten in der Bewegung stoppte der Mandalorianer und ging hinter der nächsten Häuserecke in Deckung. "Kontakt!"  
  
Aus der Kantine strömten zwielichtige Gestalten heraus - Kopfgeldjäger, Verbrecher und Glücksritter. [Das sind die Störenfriede, von denen der Anoo- Dat erzählt hat. Es wird eine saftige Belohnung für deren Köpfe geben.]  
  
Die Menge verteilte sich und suchte ebenfalls Deckung. Vereinzelt wurde das Feuer auf Mission, Zaalbar, Jolee und Canderous eröffnet. Mission setzte das Nachtsichtgerät auf und schaute zur Wüstenbarke. Bei dem Anblick gefror ihr das Blut in den Adern. Aus der Barke kamen eine Masse bewaffneter Gamorreaner.  
  
Zaalbar bemerkt dass die Twi´lek die Bedrohung aus der Kantine nicht registriert hatte. Er schnappte sich Mission, während er sich hinter einem Container begab. Derweil reflektierte Jolee die Schüsse mit seinem Lichtschwert. Hinter dem Container angekommen, liess der Wookie Mission herab. [Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass wir unter Beschuss sind?]  
  
Sie ignorierte die Frage ihres Freundes. "Jolee, aus der Barke kommt Verstärkung!"  
  
"Kümmere du dich um das Tor, alter Mann. Ich werde die Strolche beschäftigen." Canderous nahm eine Granate mit der rechten Hand vom Gürtel, während er in der linken das Präzisionsgewehr hielt. Er deutete Zaalbar an, dass er jetzt feuern sollte.  
  
Der Wookie nickte grimmig und nahm zwang die Gegner mit Schüssen aus seinem Bowcaster in Deckung. Gleichzeitig sprang Canderous aus seiner Ecke. Noch im Sprung aktivierte er den Sprengkörper. Der Mandalorianer taxierte die Lage und warf die Granate bevor der Körper den Boden berührte. Das Wurfgeschoss landete zwischen den Gegnern. Canderous rollte sich ab, blieb bäuchlings auf dem Boden liegen und nahm das Präzisionsgewehr wieder in Anschlag. Zaalbar hatte zu schießen aufgehört und kniete sich hin. Einige der Gegner schauten verwundert auf den Blindgänger. [Willst du einen nach den anderen mit diesen Dingern erschlagen?] Schallendes Gelächter tönte zu ihnen herüber.  
  
Die Opponenten begannen vorzurücken. Canderous setzte den vordersten ausser Gefecht. Zaalbar traf einen zweiten in den Brustbereich. Die anderen nahmen daraufhin wieder Deckung. Einer von ihnen hob den Kopf. Er konnte ein böses Grinsen sehen, dass das Gesicht des Mandalorianers umschmeichelte. Dieser zeigte ihm an der linken Hand drei Finger.  
  
Zwei Finger.  
  
Ein Finger.  
  
Der scheinbare Blindgänger explodierte mitten unter ihnen. Canderous senkte den Kopf, um den Kopf vor eventuelle herumfliegenden Teilen zu schützen. {Noch nie etwas von zeitverzögernde Granaten gehört?}  
  
Zwischenzeitlich erreichte Jolee das Tor. Er konnte den Öffnungsmechanismus sehen und friff mit der Macht hinaus, um den Hebel zu betätigen. Der Hebel zu bewegen erforderte keine Mühe. Trotzdem rührte sich das Tor keinen Deut. {Warum einfach, wenn es schwer geht?} Der Jedi sprach in sein Headset. "Mission hast du einen Thermal- oder Permakretdetonator übrig?"  
  
Die Twi´lek war auf das Dach des Gebäudes geklettert, an dem Zaalbar auf die Gegner aus der Kantine schoss. Dank des Nachtsichtgerätes konnte sie einige Gegner ausmachen, die sich ebenfalls auf den Dächern befanden. Jolee nahm zu ihr über das Headset Kontakt auf. "...hast du einen Thermal- oder Permakretdetonator übrig?"  
  
Sie rümpfte die Nase. "Da muss ich dich enttäuschen..." Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall, gefolgt von einer Rauchwolke in der Nähe der Kantine unterbrach sie im Satz.  
  
Jolee wendete den Kopf. {Das artet langsam in einen Kleinkrieg aus.} "Ebon Hawk wir stecken fest, könnt ihr uns herausholen?" Er hörte nur Rauschen. "Ebon Hawk?"  
  
Jolee atmete tief ein. Er schleuderte sein Lichtschwert gegen den Torbogen. Er musste eine Schwachstelle getroffen. Der Bogen stürzte in sich ein. {Hoffentlich wird damit deren Vormarsch verzögert.} Dann griff der Jedi in die Robe. Zum Vorschein kam ein etwa vierzig Zentimeter langer Zylinder. Jolee hob den Zylinder gen Himmel und presste einen Schalter. Zischend stieg ein rotes Leuchtsignal empor.  
  
::::K n i g h t s::::o f::::t h e::::o l d::::r e p u b l i c::::  
  
Carth konnte in der Pilotenkanzel seinen Augen nicht trauen. (Das Notsignal.) T-3 piepste aus der Bordkommunikationsanlage. Er runzelte die Stirn. "Danke, wir werden jetzt abheben."  
  
Die Triebwerke wurden hochgefahren.  
  
"Keine Sorge, T-3. Wir werden unseren Freuden entgegenkommen. HK, runter mit dir zu den Waffenkontrollen für die unteren Geschütze."  
  
"Frage: Hat das einen besonderen Grund?"  
  
Carth knirschte, während das Schiff abhob, mit den Zähnen. "Tu es einfach."  
  
Der Stimme des Droiden war nicht zu entnehmen, ob dieser gekränkt war. "Affirmation: Führe den Befehle aus."  
  
Die Ebon Hawk steuerte im Tiefflug den Ursprungsort des Signales.  
  
::::K n i g h t s::::o f::::t h e::::o l d::::r e p u b l i c::::  
  
Die Gamorreaner waren für ihre Masse erstaunlich schnell. Jolee hoffte sie würden erst den Platz erreichen, wenn sie an Bord der Ebon Hawk wären. Ein heulendes Triebwerksgeräusch hellte seine Gesichtsmiene auf.  
  
Die Ebon Hawk senkte sich dicht über den Boden ohne zu landen. Summend wurde die Rampe geöffnet. Es war eine fliegerische Glanzleistung, das Schiff in solcher Höhe zu halten ohne die Rampe in Stücke zu reissen. Zusätzlich wurden schwere Repetierblaster aus der Unterseite ausgefahren. Fauchend entluden sie ihre zerstörerische Kraft.  
  
Den Gegnern aus der Richtung der Kantine flogen Mauer-, Containerstücke und Strahlengeschosse um die Ohren.  
  
Zaalbar und Canderous verständigten sich ohne Worte. Der Wookie schoss nicht um irgendjemanden zu treffen, sondern um die Gegner am feuern zu hindern. Canderous stand auf und raste gebückt auf die Rampe zu, während Zaalbar Deckung gab. Jolee stand am Fusse der Rampe mit aktiviertem Lichtschwert. Plötzlich verspürte der alte Recke einen betäubenden Schmerz im rechten Bein. Er fiel der Länge nach hin. Big Z blinzelte ungläubig. {Woher kam der Schuss?}  
  
Mission wollte gerade vom Dach herab klettern, als sie auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite jemanden sah, der auf der Schulter etwas kastenförmiges trug. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Erkenntnis. {Rakete!} Blitzartig zog die Twi´lek ihre schwere Blasterpistole aus dem Beinholster und schoss auf ihn. Der Schuss ging zwar daneben, dennoch erfüllte es den Zweck. Der Schütze verzog beim Abdrücken, so dass die Rakete dicht an der Ebon Hawk vorbeizischte. Krachend farbenfroh hinterliess es einen kleinen Krater.  
  
Jolee stand am Rampenende und musste zusehen wie Canderous getroffen zu Boden stürzte. Ein Kribbeln in der Macht beunruhigte ihn. Rasch baute er eine Machtrüstung auf. Gerade rechtzeitig. Ein Geschoss schlug neben der Hawk im Boden auf. Vor den grössten Splittern geschützt, wurde er von der Druckwelle zu Boden geworfen.  
  
Während Zaalbar zu Canderous rannte, konnte er den Schützen auf dem Dach entdecken und traf ihn mehrmals mit seinem Bowcaster. Die Blaster des Raumschiffes beschäftigten unbterdessen die Gegner. Bei dem Mandalorianer angelangt, half er ihm auf die Beine. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Mission auf die Ebon Hawk zulaufen.  
  
"Jolee, lebst du noch?"  
  
Der alte Jedi schüttelte den Kopf, um den Blick zu klären. Jolee sah eine sorgenvolle Mission über sich gebeugt. Bedauerlich klingelten die Ohren noch von der Detonation. Er winkte ab. "Nein! Ich bin verstorben und befinde mich in einer Art Vorhölle. Ein Bote des Todes begrüsst mich gerade..." Die Twi´lek lachte. "Bei solchem Gelabere, kannst du nicht verschieden sein. Ausserdem wärest du zum Sterben zu stur."  
  
"Danke..." Schmerzwellen durchzuckten beim Aufstehen seinen Körper. Mit zusammengebissene Zähne konzentrierte er sich auf die Schmerzquellen.  
  
Canderous und Zaalbar hinkten auf das Schiff zu.  
  
::::K n i g h t s::::o f::::t h e::::o l d::::r e p u b l i c::::  
  
T-3 gab Carth durch, dass die Gruppe vollzählig an Bord gegangen war. Jolee tauchte bald im Cockpit auf und nahm auf dem Copilotensitz Platz.  
  
Der alte Jedi presste den Daumen und den Zeigefinger der rechten Hand aufeinander. "Junge, das war so knapp."  
  
"Meinst du? Die Show ist erst vorbei, wenn die Twi´lek zu tanzen aufgehört hat."  
  
"Sei nicht so negativ. Bring die Mühle rauf."  
  
Zaalbar brachte Canderous auf die Krankenstation. Er half ihm auf die Liege und versorgte notdürftig die Verletzung.  
  
Mission rannte zu der Werkbank im Swoophangar. Sie nahm das Datapad auseinander. Inmitten der elektronischen Eingeweide fand sie, was ihren Verdacht bestätigte - einen Sender.  
  
Carth zwang die Ebon Hawk zu einem steilen Aufwärtsflug. Jolee grinste ihn an. "Ich fürchte deine Vermutungen, könnten sich bewahrheiten. Es sind Schiffe aus Bestine hierher unterwegs."  
  
Carth grinste zurück. "Manchmal hasse ich es recht zu haben. Wollen wir doch sehen, ob das Baby wirklich so schnell ist."  
  
Er beschleunigte den leichten Frachter. T-3 piepste warnend. Carth´s Augen glänzten regelrecht vor Freude. "Keine Sorge, ich weiss was ich tue."  
  
Jolee verzog das Gesicht. "Nicht einmal die Götter wissen, was du tust! Wir werden gerufen. Ich öffne den Kanal."  
  
[Ihr seid diesmal entkommen. Aber glaubt nicht, dass es euch das Glück auch in der Zukunft hold sein wird. Wir werden uns wiedersehen Fremder.]  
  
Jolee hob frangend die linke Augenbraue. "Wir haben doch den Transpondercode gefälscht."  
  
Carth steuerte das Schiff aus der Planetenatmosphäre. Wenig später sprang die Ebon Hawk, die Verfolger im respektablen Abstand zurücklassend, in den Hyperraum.  
  
::::K n i g h t s::::o f::::t h e::::o l d::::r e p u b l i c::::  
  
Master Vandar ging vorsichtig durch die Höhlenstollen. Seine Augen konnten in der Dunkelheit auf ihrem Weg schemenhafte Umrisse von Stalagtiten ausmachen, denen er elegant auswich.  
  
Je weiter er vordrang, desto glitschiger wurden die Passagen. Überall tropfte es von oben herab. An der nächsten Stollenabbiegung konnte der Jedi- Meister ein Leuchten in der Schwärze erkennen. Vorsichtig kam er dem Licht näher. Die Augen gewöhnten sich an den Übergang von der Dunkelheit in die Helligkeit. Als Vandar dem Stollen folgte, wurde ihm ein Lagerplatz offenbart.  
  
Ein kleines Feuer tanzte in der Mitte der Höhle, in den Fels war eine Nische gezwungen worden. Es lagen hier verschiedene Gegenstände verteilt herum. Am Feuer sass mit dem Rücken zu ihm, eine einsame Gestalt im Schneidersitz. Er konnte nicht erkennen, ob es männlich oder weiblich war. Hatte die Person, von hinten betrachtet, glatte dunkelbraune Haare die offen bis über den Nacken herunterreichten. Diese Gestalt trug eine matte graue Robe, die früher gewiss prächtig ausgesehen hatte. Kaum hatte er diesen Ort vollständig betreten, ertönte eine klare helle Stimme. "Kommt näher, Jedi. Es ist lange her, dass ich zuletzt Besuch hatte."  
  
Master Vandar kam der Aufforderung nach. Er umrundete die Person und setzte sich ihr auf der anderen Seite des Feuers gegenüber. Jetzt konnte er erkennen, dass der Eremit eine menschliche Frau war. Die Augen in dem blassen Gesicht waren geschlossen. Ihre Arme ruhten auf den Oberschenkeln in der Meditationshaltung. Würde ihre Brust sich nicht regelmäßig heben und senken, könnte sie für eine Statue gehalten werden. Sie sah ein bisschen älter als Revan aus. Die Mundwinkel der schmalen Lippen verzogen sich leicht nach oben. Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte in die seinigen.  
  
"Ihr seid es Master Vandar. Es muss schwierig gewesen sein, mich hier ausfindig zu machen."  
  
Er schüttelte sein Kopf. "Die Macht hat mich geführt."  
  
Eine ihrer Augenbrauen hob sich. "Ja, die Macht flüstert zu einem." Sie ballte die linke Hand zu einer Faust. "Man muss sie nur verstehen können."  
  
"Die Vergangenheit kann nicht mehr ungeschehen gemacht werden."  
  
Die Augen seiner Gesprächspartnerin verengten sich. "Wir haben schon vor Jahren darüber sinniert. Ich bin noch nicht bereit dem Orden wieder beizutreten."  
  
Der Jedi-Meister seufzte. "Die Zahl der Jedi wurden sehr stark ausgedünnt."  
  
"Das ist bei dem strategischen Genie Revan´s kein Wunder. Nein, ich bin nicht willens zu kämpfen. Ich habe genug Blut und Leid für fünf Leben gesehen."  
  
"Dafür könnt ihr nichts. Ihr habt den Weg des Hüters gewählt. Was Revan angeht, sie wurde geläutert. Sie ist wieder ein vollwertiges Mitglied des Jedi-Ordens. Dank ihr konnte den Sith eine entscheidende Niederlage beigebracht werden. Der Angriff auf den Mid-rim und den Kernwelten konnte abgewendet werden."  
  
"Und der Outer-rim?"  
  
"Der Outer-Rim ist leider teilweise im Würgegriff der Sith."  
  
Sie schmunzelte. "...Revan ist wieder eine Jedi? Was ist mit ihrem engsten Vertrauten, Malak?"  
  
"Er war der Anführer der Sith, den sie in diesem entscheidendem Kampf besiegt hatte. Habt ihr die Veränderung gespürt?"  
  
"Seit meinem selbst gewählten Exil, habe ich die Macht nicht mehr oft genutzt."  
  
"Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass ihr vor dem mandalorianischem Krieg beinahe in den hohen Rat aufgenommen wurdet."  
  
"Das war in einem anderen Leben. Wie kann ich euch von Nutzen sein?"  
  
Das Licht des Feuers spiegelte sich in den Augen des Jedi-Meisters wieder. "Es können unendlich viele Schlachten geschlagen werden. Wir müssen das Übel an der Wurzel packen."  
  
"Ich verstehe. Da ich in den mandalorianischen Kriegen an der Seite Revan´s gefochten habe, hofft ihr auf den entscheidenden Hinweis. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Jedi lehnte ich es ab ihr, nach dem Sieg über Mandalore, in die unbekannten Regionen zu folgen. Dann kam sie als dunkler Lord der Sith zurück und Malak war ihr Schüler."  
  
"Anstatt euch gegen das erneute Aufflackern der dunklen Seite zu stemmen, habt ihr euch versteckt. Warum hier? Ebenso gut hättet ihr euer Exil auf Tatooine, Kashyyyk oder sogar Dagobah wählen können."  
  
"Es waren nicht alleine Revan und Malak. Ein Teil der Sith die ihnen folgten, waren zuvor Jedi. Sollte ich gegen meine eigenen Brüder und Schwestern kämpfen? Warum dieser Planet? Die Einheimioschen nennen ihn Seylott. Sie sind friedfertig und verfügen über eine eindrucksvolle Kultur. Das wichtigste ist, dass die Macht hier aussergewöhnlich stark."  
  
"So hattet ihr die Hoffnung gehegt, dass euch hier niemand durch die Macht finden kann. Ihr seid eine Jedi. Ein Verteidiger des Friedens. Ihr könnt eurem Schicksal nicht entfliehen."  
  
Sie starrte in das Feuer. Stille überwog die folgenden Minuten. Dann stand die Frau auf, umrundete das Feuer und ging auf ihn zu. Ungefähr einen halben Schritt von Master Vandar entfernt, kniete sie sich hin. Die linke Hand griff in die Robe. Zum Vorschein kam ein fremdartig verziertes, würfelförmiges Objekt - ein Jediholocron.  
  
"Darauf sind die Zielkoordinaten von Revan´s Flaggschiff. Übergebt es ihr. Ich hoffe, dass sie beim erneuten Aufsuchen des Ortes nicht der dunklen Seite verfallen wird."  
  
Master Vandar nahm das Holocron entgegen. "Werdet ihr mich begleiten?"  
  
Sie schaute zu Boden. "Wenn es soweit ist, wird mir die Macht ein Zeichen geben...Master, ich werde bald zu einer Pilgerreise aufbrechen."  
  
"Ich verstehe."  
  
"Der Anfang der Reise wird der vermeintliche Gründungsort der Jedi sein - Ossus."  
  
Master Vandar runzelte die Stirn. "Seit der Verwüstung im Exar Kun Krieg und der damit verbundenen Verlegung der Bibliotheken von Ossus nach Obroa- skai ist der Planet in Quarantäne."  
  
"Es gibt immer einen Weg. Möge die Macht mit euch sein."  
  
"Möge die Macht mit euch sein."  
  
Die Frau blickte dem Jedi-meister nach, bis er aus der Höhlen verschwunden war. {Es kann stets nur zwei Sith-Lords geben - einen Lehrer und einen Schüler. Andererseits gab es laut den Aufzeichnungen im alten Reich der Sith viele Sith-lords. Von den Jedi die Revan in die unbekannten Regionen folgten, kamen nur ein Teil zurück. Was ist wohl aus den anderen geworden?}  
  
::::K n i g h t s::::o f::::t h e::::o l d::::r e p u b l i c::::  
  
[Nervos belli, pecuniam infinitam.]  
  
"Ihr habt recht, Botschafter. Die Nerven des Krieges bestehen aus unendlichen Geldvorräten. Wir führen schon seit Jahren Krieg. Wenigstens ist das Ende dieses Konfliktes in sichtbare Nähe gerückt."  
  
Der cinnagarianische Botschafter und der Kanzler der Republik gingen in der Gartenanlage des Senatsgebäude nebeneinander einher. Zwitschernde Vögel, strahlender Sonnenschein und Gärtnerdroiden prägten das Landschaftsbild.  
  
Der Botschafter wechselte die Sprache auf Basic. "Das Ende dieses Krieges. Wie ihr gesehen habt, wiederholt sich die Vergangenheit."  
  
Der Kanzler war wie der Botschafter ein Humanoid. Die Menschen hatten fast jeden Winkel der Galaxis bevölkert. "Inwiefern ist diese These haltbar. Die Republik wird auch in Zukunft herausgefordert werden. Nur ein Narr würde glauben, das dies der letzte Konflikt sein wird. Der Preis der Freiheit ist ewige Wachsamkeit."  
  
"Und die Wächter der Republik sind die Jedi. Ein Fluch und Segen zugleich. Kam doch aus den letzten drei Konflikten, zweimal die Bedrohung aus den eigenen Reihen."  
  
"Korrekt. Und einmal davon sogar aus Cinnagar."  
  
Der Botschafter hob seine feingliedrige Hand. "Tóuche, Kanzler. Aber wir nähren eine Schlange an unserer Brust. Exar Kun, Ulic Quel-Droma, Revan, Malak und wer weiss wer ihnen noch folgen wird."  
  
"Der grosse Hyperraumkrieg gegen die Sith, die Piraten im Hapansektor, die Mandalorianer. Ohne die Jedi hätte die Republik in der letzten Auseinandersetzung keine Chance gehabt."  
  
"Wenn dem Senat Beweise vorgelegt werden könnten, dass von den Jedi eine neue Bedrohung ausgeht."  
  
"Wenn Beweise vorgelegt würden, müssten sie erst geprüft werden. Im Falle der Echtheit...Existieren solche Beweise?"  
  
"Sie werden bald in meinen Besitz übergehen."  
  
"Ich hoffe, dass ihr im Unrecht seid."  
  
::::K n i g h t s::::o f::::t h e::::o l d::::r e p u b l i c::::  
  
Melkin gab dem Navigationscomputer das nächste Zielort ein. "Zweitausend Sonnen, zwanzigtausend Welten sind in diesem Sternenhaufen. Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ein mandalorianischer Schlachtkreuzer auf uns trifft?"  
  
Die Frau in seiner Nähe flüsterte mehr zu sich selber. "Der Revan-effekt."  
  
Der Pilot würdigte sie kurz mit einem Seitenblick bevor er wieder an den Konsolen herumtippte. "Aber das ist kein Problem. Sehen sie sich das an." Er drückte die Hyperraumantriebhebel herunter. Revan hob die Augenbrauen in Erwartung eines Ereignisses. Wertvolle Sekunden verstrichen - es geschah nichts.  
  
Revan verzog den Mund. Melkin spürte förmlich den Blick in seinem Nacken. Sie dehnte absichtlich die nächsten Worte. "Was soll ich sehen?"  
  
Melkin stand frustriert auf. "Irgendetwas ist am Hyperaumaktivator defekt. Ich werde nach hinten gehen und mein Glück versuchen. Vielleicht kann es notdürtig gerichtet werden."  
  
Revan zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist gut. Ich bleibe solange hier und warte."  
  
Er rannte durch die schmalen Gänge zum Maschinenraum. Währenddessen leuchtete an den Konsolen die Kommunikationsanzeige auf. Sie nahm in den verwaisten Pilotensitz Platz und stellte nebenbei die Kommunikationsverbindung her. "...hier ist die Ghost. Fahren sie die Triebwerke herunter. Leisten sie bei dem Enterungsvorgang zu ihrem eigenem Interesse keinen Widerstand."  
  
Revan grinste bei der Feststellung der Funktionstüchtigkeit des normalen Antriebes. Sie schaute auf die Anzeigen. {Geschätzte Ankunftszeit: vier Minuten.}  
  
Melkin arbeitete zur selben Zeit an dem Hyperraumaktivator. {Sith-Brut! Dieses Teil wurde sabotiert. Normalerweise würde es mich nicht stören zusammen mit einer hübschen Frau im Nirgendwo gestrandet zu sein, wäre nicht ein gewisses Schiff aufgetaucht.} Ein Brummen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er betätigte den Bordkommunikator. "Habt ihr den Antrieb aktiviert?"  
  
"Das ist richtig. Ich versuche Abstand zwischen denen und uns zu gewinnen."  
  
Die Jedi bediente die Steuerung. Sie merkte sehr wohl, dass das Schiff sehr träge reagierte. {Bestimmt ist es wendiger, als ein unmodifiziertes Schiff gleicher Bauart. Es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass es wie ein Felsbrocken reagiert.}  
  
Die Sensoren zeigten mehrere kleine Objekte an, die von dem Kreuzer aus Kurs auf den Frachter nahmen. {Verflucht! Jäger sind uns auf den Fersen.} Revan teilte Melkin über die Bordkommunikation ihr Vorhaben mit. "Ich fliege auf den nächsten Planeten zu. Vielleicht können wir denen in dessen Sensorenschatten ein Schnäppchen schlagen."  
  
Aus dem Kommgerät ertönte eine verärgerte Stimme. "Wir hatten sie gewarnt."  
  
Der Frachter beschleunigte weiter. Als Revan für einen Wimpernschlag die Sensoren aus den Augen liess, waren die kleinen Schiffe verschwunden. Sie klopfte gegen die Anzeige. {Seltsam.}  
  
Ein Erschütterung durchlief das Raumschiff. Melkin liess das Werkzeug fallen. Fluchend bewegte er sich zum Cockpit. Auf dem Weg dorthin, wurde er gegen die Wände des Ganges geschleudert. Mühevoll gelangte er in die Pilotenkanzel. "Das waren keine Asteroiden!"  
  
Revan gab ihr Bestes, um dem Beschuss auszuweichen. Sie verlangte dem Frachter das Äußerste ab. Die Frau antwortete mit gepresster Stimme. "Wieder richtig. Der Kandidat hat hundert Punkte. Sie haben so viele Shaaks gewonnen, wie sie tragen können.  
  
Melkin runzelte die Stirn. "Mir wäre ein romantisches Essen lieber."  
  
Schüsse trafen die Heckschilder, welche überlastet abschalteten. "Mit wem?"  
  
Die Sensoren zeigten Raketenbeschuss an. Sie aktivierte die elektronischen Gegenmassnahmen. Im letzten Moment warf sie die Täuschkörper aus. Die Rakete traf auf den Täuschkörper. Die Explosionswelle erfasste den Frachter. Die Kontrollen der elektronischen Gegenmassnahmen gaben den Geist auf.  
  
"Mit einer bezaubernden jungen Dame."  
  
"Kenne ich sie?"  
  
Das Schiff vollführte eine Rolle.  
  
"Ja. Ich würde sogar behaupten sie ist ihnen sehr vertraut."  
  
Eine weitere Erschütterung rüttelte das Schiff durch. Diesmal flackerte zusätzlich das Licht und Funken sprühten aus der Konsole. Überall blinkten Warnleuchten auf. Revan liess die behandschuhten Hände von den Armaturen abgleiten. "Sie haben uns erwischt."  
  
Der Republikpilot beugte sich nach vorn. "Schildgenerator, Fusionsantrieb, Schubdüsen, Sensorsysteme sogar die Digitaluhr ist ausgefallen. Komm zur Flotte haben sie gesagt, da wirst du Abenteuer erleben..."  
  
Revan schloss die Augen und fühlte mit der Macht die Umgebung. "Sie kommen näher...es war unglaublich, sie hatten getarnte Jäger."  
  
Melkins Kopf ruckte zu ihr rüber. Er war jetzt so nah, dass sie seinen Atem spüren konnte. "Getarnte Jäger? Das ist unmöglich, niemand in der Galaxis kann Schiffe wirklich tarnen."  
  
Er roch ihren Duft. {Es riecht nach exotischen Blumen.}  
  
Ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich. (Getarnt. Wie das Schiff des Entführers.) Revan lächelte ihren Begleiter an. "Ausgezeichnet, dass sie uns entern." Das Lächeln gefror ihr im Gesicht. "Wartet, ihr seid an der Schläfe verletzt."  
  
Er schaute sie ungläubig an und langte sich an die Schläfe - Blut. Plötzlich spürte er eine fremde Hand an seiner Schläfe. Es war ihre Hand. Melkins Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Wärme strömte aus den Fingern und erfasste diese Region.  
  
Revan zog ihre Hand zurück. "Ich habe die Wunde zwar geheilt, trotzdem sollte sie gesäubert werden. Wo wird das Medpack aufbewahrt?"  
  
Er hätte gerne die Hand festgehalten. "Das Medpack ist in der Toilette."  
  
Die Frau stand aus dem Pilotensitz auf. "Gehen sie voran. Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis sie uns geentert haben."  
  
Im Toilettenraum säuberte Revan die Wunde fachmännisch und wusch sich danach die Hände.  
  
Er betastete die Schläfe. Von einer Wunde nichts zu spüren. Melkin warf ihr einen anerkennenden Blick zu. "Gute Arbeit. Was machen wir, wenn wir geentert wurden?"  
  
Die Jedi zog gelassen Handschuhe über die Hände. "Wir ergeben uns."  
  
"Klar!...Ihr meint das ernst." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was sind überhaupt Shaaks?"  
  
"Shaaks sind grosse vierbeinige Pflanzenfresser. Sie sind auf Naboo beheimatet. Für manche stellt es sogar eine Delikatesse dar."  
  
Metallisches Klopfen verriet ihnen, dass sie von einem Traktorstrahl erfasst wurden.  
  
Revan lehnte rücklings an die Wand. "Wie ist der Name der Dame?"  
  
Er versuchte Blickkontakt zu erhaschen. "Das werde ich euch später verraten."  
  
Sie schaute ihn mit grossen Augen an und zog einen perfekten Schmollmund. {Um einen Mann zu durchschauen, sind keine Jedi-Kräfte erforderlich.} Erinnerungen an Carth wurden wach. {Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, Dustil ausfindig zu machen. Es wird mir gelingen, euch beide zusammen zu führen.}  
  
::::K n i g h t s::::o f::::t h e::::o l d::::r e p u b l i c::::  
  
Auf der ovalförmigen Brücke des mandalorianischen Sternenkreuzers Ghost näherte sich ein Aqualishaner dem Kapitänsstuhl von hinten. Er räusperte seinen Hals. [Wir haben das Schiff in den Hangar gezogen. Die Jäger der Raptorklasse sind ebenfalls wieder gelandet. Wider Erwarten hat die Besatzung kapituliert.]  
  
Der Stuhl drehte sich um hundertachtzig Grad. Im Stuhl sass ein Mann, der Spezies Mensch, in der Uniform der cinnagarianischen Marine. "Also Gorto, was ist mit der Ladung?"  
  
[Ich bin der Überzeugung, ihr werdet die Besatzung interessanter finden. Genauer gesagt eine Person.]  
  
Er beugte den Oberkörper vor. Den Trandoshaner erinnerte es an einen sprungbereiten Katarn. "Fahr schon fort und spanne mich nicht auf die Folter."  
  
[Es ist Revan.]  
  
Der Mund öffnete sich. Er leckte über seine Lippen. Die linke Hand ruhte auf der Stuhllehne, die rechte rieb den Kiefer. "Funker. Kontaktiere unseren Mann auf Zhar. Gib ihm durch, dass wir ihm den Fang des Jahrzehnts bringen - Revan."  
  
Dem Funker, ein weiblicher Trandoshaner, fiel der Kiefer förmlich auf den Boden. [Ihr meint die Jedi Revan.]  
  
Der Mensch schmunzelte. "Genauso wird unser Mann antworten. Und du wirst ihm sagen. Ja, die Jedi Revan, die grosse Heldin. Mit freundlichem Gruss von Kapitän Ethon e Solo."  
  
[Aye, Kapitän]  
  
::::K n i g h t s::::o f::::t h e::::o l d::::r e p u b l i c::::  
  
Anmerkung:  
  
Mea culpa! Sorry für die Verspätung dieses Kapitels. Trotzdem wage ich eine unsichere Prognose für das Heraufladen des nächsten Kapitels: (Hoffentlich) In drei Wochen.  
  
Nochmals Danke an shadowhorse für die Informationen.  
  
Wenn ihr reviews abgeben wollt - ihr seid herzlich willkommen.  
  
Tschüs!  
  
Legende:  
  
";" ist direkte Anrede [;] ist keine Basic Sprache {;} ist Gedankengang 


End file.
